RoslinAdama One Shots
by Aerilon452
Summary: A series of Roslin and Adama one shot stories that came to my mind during things I have been doing. I own nothing from BSG. There I said it. Happy now?
1. Chapter 1

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck. I'm rating this story teen, so nothing too bad. This was when Laura first lost some of her hair and then she started to cry. I wanted to fill that in a little bit more and Shipper Brain spilled this out.

Till The End.

IThe Admirals Quarters./I

Roslin sat at the table trying to stifle her sobs. Bill's words had hurt. Yeah she knew that he was a little drunk but they still hurt like a bitch. She couldn't sit her at the table and cry, so she moved over to the couch and curled up at one and hiding her face on top of the arm rest trying to get herself to stop crying. There was this overwhelming feeling of time slipping away from her and Bill Adama as well. When he left she tried to shake off her words like she had a dozen other times after one of their so called fights. She ran her fingers through her hair and some of it had come out. That's when reality crashed into her like a tidal wave. Then the little choice of doubt comes out saying, "What if Bill Adama is right and you will die and meaning less death."

"No, Bill didn't mean it." That was the part of her that cared for Bill Adama as a woman. This time she listened only the tears didn't abate, they just came faster. What she needed was anger. Anger at the universe, anger at Adama, and anger at Starbuck. But the anger wouldn't come so she was left with her tears.

Laura had no idea how long she had been on the couch crying when she felt Bill before he spoke, "Laura?"

"What Bill?" Laura tried hard to make an edge to her voice but there was a slight tremble to her words and if she knew it was there then so did he. She waited for his reply but none came. Instead Bill sat down next to Laura and placed his on her back. She wanted to cry all over again. Bill pulled Laura to him and held her while her body shook from a combination of emotion and exhaustion.

"I'm here for you Laura no matter what." Bill whispered and Laura felt a fresh wave of tears fell down her still wet cheeks. Hiding her face in his shoulder Laura just wept silent tears while Bill held her close. The last time they had been this close had been Colonial Day on New Caprica.

"I don't want my death to be meaningless." Laura whispered through her tears.

"It won't nothing you do could ever be meaningless. You're leading us to Earth." Bill replied resting his cheek on top oh her head. What he said was said out of anger and he wanted to hurt someone cause he was hurting; the closet person at the time had been Laura Roslin. As it was she was already on precarious ground with the Diloxan treatments.

Roslin pulled away from him and rose from the couch to start pacing. Bill wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he chose to sit there and watch her. On her best days she could be confusing and now that she was dying again she was even more confusing than before. Some days the old Roslin would shine through and she would flirt with him like the old times and then on days like today she was painfully aware of the fact that she was going to die. He saw his opening to hurt her even more when he was drunk that he took it and now he regretted it; the man who regretted so little.

"I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper but he heard it regardless. His quarters were so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the sound would be defining.

"I said I was sorry." There was anger in her voice now, "Sorry that you lost Starbuck, that you're losing Lee, and that you are losing me."

"Don't" Bill looked down and then made the move to get up off the couch to calm her down. Wrapping his arms around her Laura breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little pressing her back into his chest.

Bill had lain awake in his rack listening to her cry. He felt like an asshole for lashing out at her. 'For instant asshole just add alcohol.' Bill thought while he still held Laura.

"I have an idea." Bill said an Laura turned in his arms to look at him She still had a trail of tears staining her face but there was a smile there as well.

"Hmmm."

"You go and lay down and I will try to finish your work." Bill offered.

"You would do that?" Laura looked like she wanted to start giggling.

"Sure."

"Uh uh." Laura shook her head from side to side and moved out of his arms going to his desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a cigarette case.

"You remember that stuff that grew on New Caprica?"

"Yes."

"Well I managed to get these off Colonial One before Tory could stop me. Since my next Diloxan treatment isn't for a few days I thought..." But Bill was way a head of her and pulled out his fathers lighter that he was never without.

"I think we need this." He said and offered her the lighter. "How many are in there?"

"About ten." Laura replied before she lit the cigarette and took a deep drag letting it out in a long slow sigh.

"Should you be doing that?" Bill asked and lit one for himself.

"I'm going to die anyway, what's it matter?" She commented absent mindedly and Bill felt his good mood darken slightly. He took a drag and exhaled before speaking.

"Don't say that. I know you're going to die. So stop throwing it in my face." Bill replied in a controlled voice and it was a voice that Roslin had heard on more that one occasion. Right now he wanted to shake her until she decided to fight harder for life.

Another drag and exhale. Laura didn't say anything as she shed her shoes and crawled into Adama's rack. She propped herself up using the side wall and letting her legs dangle over the edge. Craning her neck she looked over at Bill and smiled a wicked grin at him.

Bill couldn't resist, he had to see what she was up to. He walked over to her and stood right between her legs. She offered him another one of her sly smiles and rubbed her right foot up and down the outside of his left thigh.

"Laura?"

"What Bill?" She took another drag and exhaled tipping her ash into the ash tray that was on one of the shelves then she held it out to Bill so he could do the same thing.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he tapped the cigarette till the ash fell off.

"Nothing." Laura commented and continued what she was supposedly not doing.

Bill leaned into the alcove and rested one hand palm down on the bulkhead a few inches from Laura's head. He placed the cigarette in the ash tray and watched as Roslin followed suit. She hooked her left leg around his right thigh and smiled again, "Why don't you join me down here?" She jerked her legs up bending them at the knee and Bill had to brace his free hand on the other side of her to keep from tumbling into the rack with her. now she was staying up at him and despite her wicked smile there was the same gleam in her eye he hadn't seen before.

"What game are you playing?"

"No game. I'm just helping you with not being alone." Laura reached her hand up and ran her fingers down his cheek. Her right arm wrapped loosely around his neck and she craned her neck up so her mouth could touch his, gently at first then she put more pressure behind it and Bill knew. This kiss was different from their first. She had been dying then too and it was out of gratitude, but this was... Bill couldn't put words to it. He said he would be there for her right up to the end. so now he put more into the kiss. If this is what she wanted?

Bill pulled back to stand straight bringing Laura with him. he now stood fully between her legs with his mouth still hot on hers. Bill cupped her face. With his right hand he brushed some of her hair out of her face. That's when he pulled his mouth away to look down at his hand. Right there was some of Laura Roslin's red hair. She got out of the rack and immediately put her back to him. It hit him there that this was it, she was really dying. he knew it but didn't want to believe it. This was a punch to the gut for him.

"Laura..."

"Don't Bill. If you say 'You're sorry.' I might lose it again and go back to crying." Laura replied and kept her back to him.

What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Starbuck. Give her a ship and let her try to find Earth."

"You believe her then?"

"No but she believed in me when I only had a feeling." Laura turned to face him and she walked over to him and wrapped both arms around his neck. She held him for a moment like he was her life line to stay in this life.

"Don't tell her it was me." Laura whispered in his ear and she heard him chuckle.

He pulled away and went to the hatch. Bill stopped just before opening it. Laura had climbed back into his rack pulling the covers over herself. Without saying anything he left her to her thought, of which she had many.

Adama returned a few hours later to a dim cabin and a sleeping Roslin. he walked back to his rack and sat very carefully on the edge to watch her. She looked peaceful to his eyes and that was a rare thing for her. When Laura left him, the fleet, her death would cast a shadow of despair and it would cost them greatly. Gingerly he moved some of her bangs away from her closed eyes and smiled. This was the Laura he liked to see the most when he was here and not in CIC or around the Galactica.

Just like the first time a single tear fell from the corner of his eye onto her hand, a hand that he didn't realize that he was holding.

"I guess even rough and tough Admirals cry." Roslin's sleepy voice filled the silent expanse of his quarters.

Bill Adama was at a loss for words. This woman could do that to him and he was going to miss that greatly. "Yeah."

"Come here." Laura motioned for him to lie down next to her. Bill removed his boots and uniform jacket before getting into his rack with her. She had moved back the covers for him too. When Bill was comfortable he moved his arm and pulled Roslin in next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. The last thought she had was that Bill Adama would be there for her till the end. For the first time that thought comforted instead of fighting her.

The End.


	2. Roslin's Bad Day

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Rating: Teen.

Shipper: Laura and Bill... duh.

Laura stormed into the Admirals quarters and threw her brief case on the couch. Next came her shoes. One by one she tossed them in the direction of Bill's rack and began to pace. "This is just un-frakking-believable." Laura fumed.

This morning when Tory had showed up Roslin and Adama were sitting at his table enjoying a light breakfast and Laura had her feet resting in his lap. To them it was nothing new but Tory had freaked out. Lucky fro Roslin that she had freaked out while they were on Colonial one and not right there in front of Bill.

Tory had said something along the lines of, "This is not good. If the press ever caught wind of this..." and at the point Roslin had tuned her out.

Laura was still mad enough the she took off her suit jacket and tossed it over her shoulder but she didn't here it fall. When she turned around she saw Bill Adama standing in the hatchway holding her jacket and wearing a smile on his face. "Don't say a word." Laura warned and pointed at Bill. His smile just widened.

Bill shut the hatch and said nothing while he secured the lock. Turning back to her he offered her his hand she took it allowing him to lead her to the couch. Adama sat down sideways and Roslin leaned her back into his chest. "Bad day at the office?" Bill asked in a hushed tone.

"Well the members of the Quorum are a bunch of idiots and Tory umped down my throat about me having my feet in you lap this morning at breakfast."

"Oh, what'd she say?"

"Something about the press and that it would be bad public image. To tell you the truth I tuned her out when she mentioned the press." Laura said and snuggled back deeper into Adama's warm embrace.

"Well right now I am free. So what can I do to make you feel better?"

"What can you do?" Laura asked and it was a good thing her back was to Adama so he couldn't see the wicked gleam in her eye. She didn't give him time to answer when she turned and started to kiss the side of his neck.

"Laura what are you doing?"

"This... will... make me... feel better." She said in between little kisses. Bill sighed and moved back against his will.

"This isn't what I meant."

"Come on Bill you were a Viper Jock. You like easy women." She took his mouth with hers and Bill placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her back a few inches.

"You are no Ieasy woman/I." He said and smiled. He desperatly wanted to do this but... he couldn't think of a but right. There was one he was sure of it.

"Turn around."

"Kinky." She twitched her nose and smiled.

"Laura?"

"Ok, ok." she said and turned around.

Bill took a deep breath and started to rub her shoulders. The tension she had in her shoulders was enough to make him tense. Bill thought that her knots had knots and that was bad. She was moaning from the shear bliss of having someone take time to relieve her stress. Just when she thought he would stop Bill moved his hands down along her spine and then rubbed them back up to her neck.

"That feels really good." She whispered and leaned her head back. Adama's fingers were working magic on her back. she hadn't realized that she had so many knots there till Adama found them and began to work them out.

"Ahhh. You Viper Jocks do have a few tricks up your sleeve don't you?"

"That's what makes us so good in combat. Plan B."

"What's your... Uh... plan B?"

"Now If I told you that it wouldn't be a plan B now would it?" He whispered in her ear.

Since Laura had come to live with Bill there were many new sides to him that she was having to get used to. This was a whole new side the Bill Adama that she thought she knew so well. "You are evil Bill Adama."

"I know. But as you said I am a Viper Jock."

"Uh huh. Ooh lower." Laura reached behind her back and moved Bill's hand to the middle of her back where a new pain had started. "Right there."

Bill worked his magic and soon the pain in her back began to lessen. Laura leaned her head to the side and exposed her neck, she wasn't expecting to feel Bill's lips there a few seconds later.

"Feel better?" he asked after he removed his lips.

"Uh huh."

"Speechless Madam President."

"Mmmm Hmmm.' Laura rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck then she settled back against him. Laura was so relaxed that she feel sleep right there on the couch in Bill Adama's arms. She was vaguely aware of a blanket covering her, but she was aware when Bill leaned back and reclined on the couch so she could get even more comfortable.

"Looks l like I'm on the couch either way." Bill murmured and tried to get comfortable.

Twenty minutes later Laura sat bolt up right and startled Bill. "What's the matter?"

She turned to him with a wolfish grin on her face. "If we sleep on this couch I'm going to have to work the kinks out of you. Come on." Laura offered him her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"I've grown accustomed to sleeping in your rack. So how about that?" She offered and climbed into his rack waiting or him to curl in next to her.

"Good. You're welcome in it anytime you know that." Bill said and settled himself on the mattress next to her waiting for Laura to snuggle next to him. Which she often did these days.

Goodnight Bill." Laura whispered.

"Goodnight Laura."

Laura snuggled closer and pulled wrapped his arms around her and the gesture warmed her even more so than the blankets. This was how she had been going to bed for the last few weeks since she had started living here and she found that she liked it. This was how she was going to spend the rest of her days just like this. Wrapping one arm around his chest and went back to sleep listening to the sounds of Galactica.


	3. Chapter 3

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Story rated teen.

Bill Adama entered his quarters to see Roslin with her head resting on the desk. This had been the norm for the past few weeks. Bill would come back from CIC and he would find Laura either asleep on the couch or sleeping at the desk with her head on whatever report she was reading. he took a moment to admire the peaceful look on her face that only sleep could bring. It made him wonder how she held together during her waking hours. When so much was going and she held the weight of the fleet on her shoulders and managed to not lose her mind. How did this amazing woman not crack under the pressure of it all?

Bill leaned over her and ran his fingers down her cheek. Tracing his fingers over to run over her bottom lip where her tongue darted out to figure out what was tickling her lip. He smiled slightly when she turned her face away. Leaning in close to her ear Bill whispered, "Laura?"

She groaned and rubbed her sleep filled eyes. "Hmmm, five more minutes."

"There is this nice invention called a rack and we use it for sleeping, so come on. Bed. Now."

That had Laura wide awake and staring at him. Bill Adama had never tried to order her around like this. She was in control and she was the boss. Where did her get off trying to boss her around? 'Well maybe it's the fact that these are his quarters and you...' Laura didn't even want to finish that thought. They both agreed a while back that they both had certain responsibilities and this thing between them had to be put on the back burner for now.

"Are you giving me orders?' Laura asked and smirked at Bill.

"I could be. Will you listen just this once?" Bill asked and held out his hand to her. Laura looked at his hand then tracked her gaze back up to his face where she could see so many emotions all at once. Sometimes if she was looking really close she could see his love for her and other times she allowed herself to believe that it was just them. Then the fleet comes crashing back in on her and everything gets put on hold. The one thing that she couldn't put on hold was her death.

"If I go to bed will sleep with me?"

"What?" Bill looked shocked.

"I want you to hold me like you did on New Caprica."

"All right." Bill took her hand and pulled her to her feet and led her to the back where his rack was. Instead of taking his uniform jacket off Bill put his fingers to her jacket and slid it off her shoulders to pool on the ground. Laura mirrored him and repeated his action on his uniform jacket. Only she tossed i over her shoulder and smiled at him. Bill turned from her and went to his dresser draw retrieving a black tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

"Here change into these and then we'll sleep."

Laura went into the head and Bill sat on the edge of the rack to wait for her. He removed his shoes and then made himself comfortable. For the last few days she had been sleeping on the outside just in case the residual Diloxan treatment made her sick during the night. Her request was always the same and he couldn't refuse her, not now, not when she was so close to losing herself again.

"Bill?" Laura's voice cut though his musing and he looked over to where she stood. Bill had to blink twice. He wondered what she would like in some of his clothes and now her knew.

"You look comfortable."

"Comfortable?" She started to giggle and he had to smile.

"Come here." He moved his arm to the side and she crawled in next to him. Something about him was different tonight and she was kinda wondering if she should ask.

"Is there something different about you tonight?" Laura snuggled closer to him and tucked her head under Bill's chin.

"Well. something came over me when I saw you asleep at the desk. You looked so peaceful and i..." He stopped there and wrapped his arm around her.

Laura moved a little so she could raise herself up and lean on her elbow looking down on Adama. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Bill replied and Laura smirked at him tracing his lower lip with her fingers. He nipped at her fingers and she yanked them back poking him in the side.

"Bill?"

He didn't give her time to answer Bill brought her lips down to his and she moaned into the light kiss but there was so much emotion behind it that Laura couldn't stand it. She applied more pressure and felt him respond. Before they got more into the kiss there was a knocking at his hatch making both of them stop and look in that direction.

"Ignore it." Laura whispered and made a move to continue their kiss but Bill placed his fingers over her lips to stop her. She kissed his finger and moved to get out of his way so he could see who was at the door.

Laura heard Bill's voice and then she heard Saul. Climbing out of the rack she walked out to the main room where Saul and Bill were whispering.

"Bill?" Laura asked and he turned to her.

"I'm sorry but I'm needed in CIC."

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. You should go to bed and rest." Bill smiled at her and Laura frowned at him.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Laura headed back to the rack.

"Bill what are you doing in here with the President wearing your clothes?" Saul asked.

"Helping her to be comfortable during her cancer treatment." Bill replied.

"Uh huh." Saul commented.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, not when she was looking like that." Saul replied and offered his friend a sideways glance.

"Come on." They both walked out the door without knowing that Laura was listening in and trying hard not to laugh. Now she could go to bed and rest instead of sleeping at the table like so many other nights when Bill found her there.


	4. Chapter 4

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

This is back in S2 when Roslin got cured about a month afterwards

Rating:Teen.

Summary: About a month after Roslin is cured she finds Adama in the Gym.

Billy told Roslin that she had a huge block of time to herself and he had ordered up a Raptor to take her to Galactica. Somehow Billy had always known when Laura needed to talk to the Admiral. She never said anything to him about it but she was grateful none the less.

When she arrived on the hanger deck it was Col. Tigh who greeted her instead of Adama. Laura smiled politely and followed Tigh off the deck and to where ever the Admiral happened to be.

Laura recognized the turn in the corridor they usually took to go to the Bills quarters but instead of turning left the kept walking then they took the first right at the next crossing. "You'll find him through there." Tigh pointed at the semi closed hatch and Laura nodded watching Tigh walk off.

"Ok." Laura whispered and pushed the hatch open. There she saw Bill beating on a punching bag. his undershits were soaked through with sweat and Laura felt her jaw drop. She had only ever seen him in his uniform and only once under a sheet after he had been shot by Sharon. But now she was seeing him in all his glory.

"Nice combination." Laura had to raise her voice a little so she could be heard over the pounding of his fists.

Bill stopped and turned to see Laura staring at him. There was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen there before. "Hey... sorry... I was... just letting off a little steam." Bill huffed out. He had time for much of this lately.

"Ummm. I was looking for a little company. Billy told me that i had a huge block of time free. So I came here."

"That's nice. I bet it was Billy who scheduled all of you free time today."

"You're probably right. Do you mind?" Laura pointed to the other set of gloves.

"Uh you wanna..."

"Yeah. I want to. There were times when I watched a good fight." Laura kicked off her shoes and went to retrieve the gloves. All the while she heard Bill chuckle behind her back. When she had the gloves on Laura turned to face him raising her gloved fists. Bill started to laugh out right.

"You think I won't hit you?"

"No." He laughed and shook his head.

"Really?" Laura raised her fists and then hit him on the upper arm. Bill continued to chuckle. He flexed his arms and the took a playful swing at Laura who dodged it landing a blow to his side.

Bill grunted and put his hand to his side rubbing it. The blow wasn't hard but it had a little sting to it.

"Come on, going to hit back?" Laura taunted.

"Laura..." Bill stretched out her name but Laura wouldn't have an of it. She hit him in the side again and this time the punch had a little more force behind it. he went down on his knee, Then Bill had the idea to get her down to his level. Bill pulled Laura down to the mats with him and she was laughing. He pinned her hands above her head and smiled down into her face.

"Well it's nice not to be on top for once." Laura commented and shifted so she could get a better look at Adama.

"Really?" He said and gave her one of his rare real smiles.

"Yeah." Laura whispered and leaned her head up so her mouth was closer to his. She brushed her lips over his ever so lightly making him shudder. He had thought about those lips every time she had sat across from him in there meetings. Just the way she chewed on her bottom lip sometimes gave him images that he knew he should never think of but he always did.

"If you're going to kiss me do it." Laura whispered and Bill obliged. He was gentle at first much like the first kiss he had given her. As Bill felt Laura's lips against his he wanted to taste more of her.

"Hey boss I passed Tigh in to hall and he said... Whoa!!" Laura and Bill broke apart to look at Kara who hastily turned her back.

"Never mind I'm going to just go." She said quickly and fled the gym.

Laura began to giggle as she stared into Adama's eyes. He was beaming as well. They had to admit the situation they found themselves in was pretty funny and a little more comfortable. They went from unsure allies to him closing the cell door on her and now they we getting closer and closer ever since Kobol.

"Maybe we should go." Laura said and Bill nodded getting to his feet and offering her a hand to help her to her feet. Bill took off his gloves and tossed them in the direction of the bench where his gym bag was. he turned to her and did the same for her.

"Thank you." Laura whispered.

"Where to now?"

"Your quarters."

"Then lets go." Bill said and proceeded her out of the gym as he led her back to his quarters. Where, if she chose, they could continue what happened in the gym earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Back from Hell.

Summary: Roslin and Adama get into a fight over something that Bill said about New Caprica.

Rating: PG-13 for some language.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Laura shouted at Adama.

Bill stood there staring at her. She had looked tired and restless all day and he had heard from Tory that this wasn't the first time she had blown up at someone. He had made a comment about something regarding New Caprica and she lost it. When she looked at him there were tears in her eyes and a look of untold nightmares that she had witnessed. Bill made a motion to get up and go to her but she backed up and put her hand up halting him.

"I can't do this." She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper and passed through the curtain leaving him in her office. Laura heard him sigh and walk out of her office. She curled up in one of the big chairs and huddled in the dark. Her mind took her back to New Caprica and into the cell the Cylons had put her in.

There were screams and sounds she didn't care to identify. One scream rang out in the dark and Laura knew who it was. She couldn't mistake Saul Tigh for anyone else. There was a Cylon voice but she couldn't here what it was saying then she heard Tigh.

_"FRAK YOU, YOU FRAKKING TOASTER!!"_ then she had heard him scream as they did something to him. That was the first time she was taken and Laura was released shortly after. But the memory of his scream burned in her brain and would stay there.

Laura sat bolt up right in the chair breathing hard and she could feel sweat running down her back. For weeks now she had been reliving the same moment over and over. Bills comment hadn't helped and now she wanted to talk to him about it. By now he would be on Galactica; probably in his quarters nursing a drink that he poured and didn't really want.

Laura went to the phone and contacted Galactica and waited for the Admiral to answer. "What?" Bill sounded a little angry and Laura wanted to apologize so bad it hurt. But she resisted the urge and merely stood for a moment not saying anything.

"Laura I know you're there." He said.

"Can you come back here...? Please?" Then she replaced the receiver and curled back into the chair to wait for him. Laura knew he would come back. If anything else he would come back to make sure that she was alright and he would let go of her outburst. Looking at the clock every so often Laura felt like hours had passed before she heard him walking her way. Still she sat curled in the chair.

"Laura?"

"I'm here."

Bill moved the curtain back and walked into the room that passed for her bedroom. He had memories of her laying on the cot while her life slowly ticked by. She had been dying then and when he looked in her eyes now she was dying all over again, but not form the cancer. This was from something that was entirely more insidious. Bill felt the overwhelming need to hold her and tell her that it would be alright.

"What's wrong?"

"When you made the comment about the Detention center I know I blew it way out of proportion, but I was there twice. Once when Tigh lost his eye I heard him scream Bill. That sound I hear in my nightmares..." Laura's voice broke and she covered her face trying to hide her tears. Bill uncovered her face and made her look at him.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I know but every time someone mentions that place I just..."

"I know." Bill pulled her to her feet and hugged her close. He hadn't been able to protect those closest to him and try as he might Laura Roslin has gotten closer and closer to him as they searched for Earth. To him it was a pipe dream but to Laura it was something to grasp onto for every one and it was her mission to find and Bill would be there for her to help.

Her arms came around him and held on. This was what she needed. Laura Roslin needed Bill Adama for his strength and courage. With out him she might have lost a part of her soul that she never would have been able to get back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Adama asked and rubbed his hands over her back.

"For being you and putting up with me." She chuckled and pulled back to look at him. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I put up with because I like to, and you're my boss." Bill replied and Laura bowed her head. He tipped her face up so he was looking into her eyes. Laura saw that he meant to lean into kiss her and she turned her head to the side.

"This isn't a good idea right now. I'm a basket case."

"Ok, I'll leave it up to you. I will be here for you."

"Thank you Bill." Laura whispered and walked with him back to the hanger deck and watched him board the Raptor back to Galactica.


	6. Taking the President to Dinner

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Taking the President to Dinner.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Adama asks Roslin to join him for Dinner in his quarters just the two of them.

Roslin sat at her desk and listen to Tory rattle off her day's schedule. Her days seemed to get longer and longer since the return from New Caprica, but she was near Bill again and she could always up and take a Raptor to go and see him if she needed to.

The phone next to her arm rang and made Roslin jump in her chair. She was just starting here day. What Quorum member would be calling her this early? Then she had a thought that it might be Bill Adama calling her and that thought made her happy.

Laura picked up the receiver and heard Dualla say, "Hold for the Admiral." She had to suppress and smile.

"Madam President, good morning." Adama's voice sounded in her ear and Laura smiled then.

"Good morning Admiral." Tory looked up then and motioned that she was going to go and leave Roslin to her phone call.

"Oh man."

"What?"

"Tory just left with one of those looks on her face."

"One of those looks."

"Shut up Bill. How can I help you?"

"I was thinking about inviting you to dinner in my quarters tonight... just the two of us."

"The two of us? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Come on, say yes. You know you want to."

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you Bill Adama. Now i have work to do. I'll see you tonight." Roslin said and hung up the phone quickly before he could say anything else. For the rest of the morning Laura was in a good mood and no amount of bitching by the Quorum could change that.

_**Later that Night.**_

Roslin poked her head into Adama's quarters and saw him lighting candles. She raised her hand and knocked three times. "Hi." She added and walked in.

"Hey. Looks good." Bill said and motioned to her burgundy top that she hadn't worn for months. Bill secretly liked the red on her, he had ever since he had seen her in the red dress on New Caprica the day of the ground breaking ceremony.

"I'm glad I do. You look... good too." Roslin replied and smiled at him. She had been smiling all day because of him and it was annoying everyone else.

"Tigh gave me that two years ago. I thought that it would be nice to open it now." Bill said motioning to the wine bottle on the table.

Roslin picked it up and looked at the label. "The Dionysian vineyards and a very good year no less. Where did he get his hands on this?"

"His wife. Come sit down." He pulled out a chair for her and Roslin sat looking at the food on the table. There were noodles and chicken.

Bill offered Roslin a plate and she realized that she hadn't eaten all day till she got a whiff of her food in front of her. She reached for her chop sticks and reached for some of the noodles.

"You wouldn't be hungry now would you?" Bill teased and Laura looked at him with a noodle hanging down between her lips. She smiled again and continued to chew till the noodle no longer showed.

"No not at all." Laura replied and took a sip of her wine.

They talked for what seemed like hours and the when it came time for her to leave Roslin found herself rooted on the couch. She was looking into Adama's deep blue eyes and the wine was taking it's effect on her. Laura ran one finger tip down the side of his face and giggled.

"I should go."

"Yes you should."

Bill and Laura rose from the couch and walked to the hatch. When they got there she turned to him and smiled again. That seemed to be the running theme for her today. She leaned over and kissed him. It was just a light brushing of lips but soon grew to something more and Bill closed the hatch. He and Roslin took the final step in something that sparked between them for a while.

_**The Next Morning**_

Bill had risen early that morning and dressed. Then he sat on the edge of the rack watching Roslin sleep soundly. She slept on her stomach and the sheet was low over her shoulder blades exposing some of her bare back. Bill ran his fingers down her back and placed light kisses where his fingers trailed down towards the sheet.

"You better be careful with what you start." Laura said with her face buried in the pillow.

"Good morning." Bill said and kissed her between the shoulder blades.

"Do I have to get up?"

"I'm afraid you do."

"Or you could stay here." Laura replied and wrapped the sheet around her so she could sit up and wrap one arm around his neck. He had just placed his lips to hers when someone knocked at his door.

"Never fails." Bill said and got up to answer the door.

"Dad, good morning. Do you have a minute?" Laura heard Lee's voice from where she was on Bill's rack. She held the pillow to her face to keep her giggling to a bare minimum.

"Sure." Bill replied and looked over to the couch where Roslin's shirt was tossed last night. When he saw it so did Lee.

"Oh… Gods... I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't alone."

"Morning Lee." Laura smiled from beside Bill's desk. She had found his robe and secured it tightly around herself. Lee's jaw dropped to the deck and Bill bowed his head to hide a smile.

"I'm going to go." Lee said quickly and hurried out the hatch.

"Thank you for that." Bill said and went to Roslin's side.

"You're welcome." Laura shot back and then brushed passed him to retrieve her clothes so she could get dressed and take care of her morning, but like yesterday she would have a smile on her face all day.

"Laura..."

"Hmm." She turned to look at him and saw the strangest look on his face. It was doubt. "Bill, I'll see you tonight and the next night and maybe we can have dinner on Colonial One and you can stay there for a change. I really have to get dressed so Tory doesn't send out the guards for me." Laura came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well you better go."

"Thank you."

Laura moved off towards the back room and started getting dressed. It only took her ten minutes then she was back in the main room watching Adama drinking his coffee and looking over something. Bill looked up as she entered the room and watched her retrieve her shoes then like last night head to the door to leave. He joined her there and smiled.

"This is familiar."

"Yeah, well this time I'm going to walk you to you Raptor so you can start you day." Bill replied and motioned her out so he could follow. And he held true to his word. He walked her all the way to the hanger deck and helped her to board the Raptor. he had a smile plastered on his face all day and it was still there when she came back the next night.


	7. Healing the Admiral

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Summary: Laura helps Bill with his injuries after his bout with the Chief.

Rating: TEEN

Laura accompanied Bill back to his quarters where she told Cottle and her guards to wait outside. Though knowing Cottle he would have headed back to Life Station and let her give the Admiral a piece of her mind. That's what Laura intended to do.

"You were crazy you know that right?" Laura asked as she returned with some bandages and a few other things to help patch Bill up.

"It needed to be done." Bill groaned and grabbed his side.

Laura pulled out the ace wrap and had Bill lift his arms above his head as far as he could. She pulled the wrap as tight as she could and heard him grunt in pain.

"I hope it hurts." Laura muttered and wrapped more around his ribs.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Bill said through the pain.

"Yes. Because it seems that pain is what you want right now." Laura snapped. First it was his resignation after he told her about the mission in Cylon space, now he his trying to hurt himself just to apologize by getting the frak beat him.

"Beautiful." He growled.

Laura finished wrapping his ribs and smiled when Bill leaned his head against her stomach. "You're going to get blood on my suit you know." Laura whispered and Bill leaned back to stare up at her.

She took out some antibiotic ointment and placed it on the cut above his left eye. He hissed in a breath and fisted his hands in the fabric at her waist. Laura was going to make him regret getting in the ring and facing Tyrol but it had to be done to get his point across. They had all gotten too close an he allowed it to happen. Even Laura was too close but by the gods he wouldn't push her away. He needed to see her; needed to here her voice even if it was over the wireless.

Laura taped a piece of gauze over the cut and then ran her fingers down his cheek and over his lips where there were still traces of her blood. Leaning down she kissed him none the less. She knew that when she licked her lips there was going to be a slightly metallic taste there from his blood.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to even though you were being stupid." Laura said and sat down next to him on his rack. She rested her head on his shoulder and Bill moved his arm around her waist then moved it back when his ribs protested.

"You should rest Bill." Laura moved away from the side of his rack and headed to the door.

"Laura, stay please." Bill whispered and Laura halted in her tracks. She turned to him and nodded walking back to his side.

"I would lie down but I don't want to hurt you."

"You're worth the pain. Come on." Bill replied and carefully moved his arm so she could lie next to him. Laura was careful not to align her body to his and then rested her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing and allowed it to soothe her into slumber.

The Next Morning

Bill escorted Laura to the hanger deck and watched her board the Raptor with Racetrack as the pilot. He knew that she would get her safely to Colonial One. Bill stood for a few more moments after the Raptor was off the deck but then he pulled himself away and headed to CIC.

When he arrived in CIC Bill saw Saul at his post and went immediately to the center console to talk to his friend. When he looked Saul in the eye he noticed that his friend had a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Bill asked.

"You look like you're in a good mood."

"Ok, and that would mean?"

"If I was you I would be in a good mood if the President patched me up last night." Saul said to Bill and his smirk widened.

"Yeah well she's got a lighter touch that Cottle." Bill replied and he and Saul chuckled. Gaeta brought over a report and the Admiral and XO sobered up so they could get down to work.

Raptor 295

Laura sat in the back of the Raptor across from where an ECO would normally sit but since she was merely hoping from the Galactica to the Colonial One there was no need of a ECO. When ever she had to be run back to Colonial One in the morning Bill had always asked Racetrack to fly her. To tell the truth Laura liked the young woman.

"So, is it true that you are frakking the Admiral?" Racetrack asked and turned to look at Laura.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know you and the Admiral frakking. Been hearing rumors like that for a while."

"Racetrack I'm not frakking the Admiral." 'At least not yet.' Laura thought and it made her smile.

"Sure but that smile of yours says a lot." Racetrack answered and turned back to look out of the front of the Raptor.

Laura settled back into her seat and thought of Bill Adama and how he had been when she had first met him and how he was now. She liked how he was now and how he seemed to like having her around. When ever she looked at her schedule for the day and she say that she had a meeting with the Admiral Laura could be happy beyond all reason. Then when she would be stuck on Colonial One she would hope for a phone call from him just to brighten her day.

"I know I'm going to get a big pay day." Laura heard Racetrack mutter and she smiled. Then other thought entered her mind and before she knew it they were on the deck of Colonial One and Roslin had no choice but to start her day.


	8. BUSTED!

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

BUSTED!!

Summary: Laura and Bill get seen on Colonial One. AU story.

Rating: PG-13

Laura didn't see the reporter who was busily snapping photos of her and Bill Adama as she kissed him passionately before he left her private quarters to go back to Galactica. He had moved away but Laura pulled him back and kissed him deeper.

"Laura I have to go." Bill whispered.

"Few more minutes." Laura replied

"I have to go... now." Bill kissed her once more and then left Laura leaning against the bulkhead. The reporter would wait until she left then hurry to his dark hole a develop the pictures and send them to he Presidents right hand before he put them in the Fleets weekly paper.

_**Later that Morning.**_

Tory watched Roslin sipping at some orange juice and reading the first report in her large stack on the corner of the desk. She dropped the photo's right on top of the report and waited for the President to react.

"Where'd you get these?" Roslin asked.

"They were on my desk this morning. You said you would be careful about you and the Admiral."

"Tory it's not a big deal. So some cheesy reporter found out and I can deal with the press."

"This is a big deal."

"Tory, I will handle it. So far they are only on your desk. I can bet you that by tomorrow this will be all over the fleet. If it makes you feel better I'll talk to... the Admiral." Roslin said hoping her Aide would drop the subject for now and she did.

_**Admirals Quarters.**_

Bill Adama sat at his desk looking over some reports from night watch and sipped at his morning coffee. He had a feeling that Laura was going to call but he didn't know when. Last night had been a little more toned down with candles and music and a little wine that had been a gift to the President. Bill could still taste the wine from Laura's lips and that thought made him smile. The wireless rang and Bill picked up the receiver on the second buzz.

"Hold for the President." Dualla's said and a few seconds later he heard Laura giggle.

"Have you been read the riot act yet, because I got it from Tory just a few minutes ago?" Again she giggled.

"No, but I'm sure I will get a call sooner or later. I take it she got the pictures?"

"Yup."

"Do you think that you can get away long enough to have some lunch with me later?" Bill heard some paper flipping and then a gasp.

"I do believe Admiral that I am free for lunch." Laura said over the wireless. Bill could swear the he could actually hear her smile.

"I'll send Athena for you." Bill replied.

"Ok I'll see you then." Bill hung up the receiver and continued on with the reports and when it was time to head to the CIC he greeted everyone with a smile.

_**Lunch Time.**_

Laura was wrapped around Adama leaning her head to the side while he worked his lips up and down her neck causing her breathing to deepen. She ran her fingers through his hair tracing them down the back of his neck and played with the collar oh his uniform jacket. Laura gasped when Bill grazed his teeth over her pulse point. He knew where to kiss her so that it got her blood pumping.

Bill moved back and smiled at her. She was grinning and slowly unbuttoning his uniform jacket. He put his hands over hers to still her actions. Turning her from the bulk head and walked over to his desk.

"You get me started and then you stop?" Laura said and followed him where she perched herself on the edge and watched him. He was being careful and not looking at her while he moved files out of the way. So Laura traced the outer edge of her ear with her fingernail and he moved his head to the side. She noticed that he had left his jacket unbuttoned and she had to smile.

"Bill?"

"Wait a minute."

"I don't have a minute. Tory has me pretty booked today. I almost had to call and cancel." She whispered and then nipped at his ear. Faster than she would have thought possible Adama had her on her back lying in front of him on his desk. he had a broad grin on his face while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wow, I've never been on a desk before." She offered him her sly smile and licked her lips. he brought his mouth down to hers and made her burn.

"Madam President, sorry to inter... Oh My Frakking Gods!" Tory said startled and dropped the reports she was carrying.

Laura and Bill broke apart and looked at Tory. Neither of them moved. Tory turned around and headed out the door not daring to look back. Tory shut the door on the Admiral and the President laughing.

"Maybe we should have told her that the reporter was our idea." Laura mentioned.

"Probably." Bill agreed and looked back to Laura.

"One way or another, this will be all over the fleet and we don't have to hide anymore." Laura leaned up and kissed his cheek making him look at her.

"I think it's safe to say Madam President that your aide will have you in the dog house for a very long time." Bill chuckled and stood up bringing Laura with him. She looked over his shoulder and gasped. Moving Bill out of the way she got off his desk and grabbed her shoes.

"I'm going to be late for a meeting." Laura said and rushed back over to him to kiss him then she was out the door with Adama staring after her.

"Damn." Bill whispered and headed for CIC.

CIC

Saul watched as Bill walked in with a frown on is face. That was a stark contrast from this morning. It was enough to make Tigh walk over to his friend and see what happened.

"Bad lunch Bill."

"Didn't get any... too much work." Bill replied and rubbed his eyes.

"You have lipstick on your collar." Saul whispered and headed back to his post while Adama just stood rooted to the spot. Then he heard Saul chuckle.

"Very funny." Bill said and got down to work.

Later that Night on Colonial One.

Bill sat across from Laura as he watched her go over paper work. She was chewing on her lower lip while she read and Bill found himself wanting to kiss her hard.

"I take it your in the dog house?" Bill asked instead.

"Yeah, and here I thought I was President. My schedule is booked solid for two weeks."

"That's rough."

"Considering when all I want to do is lounge in a rack all day with you." Roslin blew out a breath and looked at him smiling.

"Then I should let you get back to work and I will call you tomorrow." Bill rose form his chair and headed for the curtain that closed off her office.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget." She whispered and smiled. Bill smiled back and headed out of her office and to the Raptor.


	9. Chapter 9

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

You know the drill on all of the beginning stuff.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Laura needs reassurance.

Laura sat on the edge of Bills rack and watched him sleep. She had so rarely seen him in sleep and it fascinated her how one man with so much on his shoulders slept so soundly. Laura herself tossed and turned most nights. There wasn't a time that she had seen Bill sleep. It was always Laura falling asleep first and when she woke Bill was already up and sitting at his desk. Many times she found herself thinking about Bill during her late nights awake and thinking of 'What Ifs'. This was something she used to distance herself in the beginning. If she thought with her heart then they would have been dead long ago. Laura thought she had shut her heart away in a cold dark box and hidden the key from the worlds, but Bill Adama had found it and opened up the box and allowed her heart to feel again in that short time they were together on New Caprica. now she had to be cold and decisive for everyone, including Adama.

Laura leaned over and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart beat. "Why did you have to make me feel Bill Adama?" She whispered. He shifted a couple of times as is sensing her there lying with him but he never woke.

Laura laid there and recalled the first time she met him. He hadn't made much of an impression with his gruff manner, but after thy reached and understanding he was very nice to talk to and be around. Then the whole thing with Kobol happened and they went from being allies to players on opposite sides of the board. It was Adama who had come to get her on Kobol. He made the first step towards reconciliation. She had grown closer to him on that day in the woods. More so than she had realized or wanted to acknowledge.

It wasn't until the light kiss he had given her that Laura realized that she had found something special and that death was going to take her away from that. She wanted to live for one more day just to see Bill smile or hear his voice. Then Baltar saved her life with Sharon's unborn child's blood. By some twist of fate she had been given a second chance and she took it. Those months on New Caprica before the Cylons had been wonderful. Bill had come down to see her and they could be together like two normal people without the weight of her office staring them in the face.

Most people had suspected the Admiral and former President were involved but when Bill had first come to New Caprica Laura had been in the square watching a pick up game of Pyramid. Bill had walked right over to her and pulled her into his arms and whispered he had missed her. She wanted to cry right there in his arms but she was so happy the he was there the tears made themselves scarce and she enjoyed the little time she could get with him.

"Laura?" Bills voice broke through Laura's thoughts and she sat up to look at him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, the wheels turning in your head did." He offered her a sleep filled smile and Roslin couldn't help but return it.

"Sorry, you should go back to sleep." Laura moved but was halted when Bill wrapped him hand around her wrist and pulled her back into the rack with him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"I missed you." Bill whispered and Laura felt tears well in her eyes.

"I missed you too." Laura replied and wrapped one arm around his neck while she threw her right leg over his to align most of her body to his as she could.

Those three little words took her back to the dark tent and a cold night where Adama warmed her bed then to the morning where she had to kiss him goodbye because Baltar only allowed him down there when they had a meeting. The rest of them time he had to be on Galactica manning the lighthouse as he called it.

Now they were back on the road to Earth and she was losing all over again. Soon she would die and there would be no third chance this time. She would just be gone and there would be no more pain and no more Bill Adama and his wonderful smile and they way he made her feel would be gone as well. Laura could feel herself falling in to the dreamless oblivion of sleep. "I love you." dropped from her lips as she succumbed to sleep. Laura never heard Bills reply and she somehow knew how he felt so he never had to say anything.


	10. One way to annoy an Admiral

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

One way to Annoy the Admiral.

You know the drill.

Bill sat across form Laura and watched as she cracked her back. the sound made Adama wince and clench his jaw. He had never enjoyed the noise when someone cracked a joint. Saul had used to do the same thing to him in the earlier days of their friendship and Bill nearly punched him for it. That was until he met Ellen and she said that it was a disgusting thing so he stopped because of her.

Crack.

Laura had started popping her knuckles as she continued to read the latest report the Quorum floated her way. She pulled her finger back far enough until the knuckle cracked then she repeated the process with her other fingers. "Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Crack your knuckles." Bill said.

Laura stopped and looked at him, and then a sly smile crossed her face. There were few things that bothered Bill Adama and she didn't think that a little thing like cracking knuckles would do this.

"Does..." Crack. "That..." Crack. "Really..." Crack. "Bother..." Crack. "You?" Crack.

Bill clenched his jaw again and glared at her. If he said yes then she would continue until she had nothing left to crack, for a while anyway. He looked across the table and she was getting ready to start on her left hand. Before she knew it Bill had reached his hands across the table and covered her with his own.

"It really does bother you doesn't it?" Laura asked. Then she smiled and got up from her chair to stand in front of him. She leaned down ran her hands down his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I didn't think cracked your joints." Bill said when Laura stood straight.

"I don't. Saul put me up to the idea when he met me the last time on the hanger deck." Laura smiled sweetly and quickly put her hands on Adama's shoulders to steady her when a sudden wave of dizziness over came her.

"Laura?" Bill placed his hands on her waist to steady her even more.

"Don't you just hate when you get a head rush?" Laura said and took the only available seat; Bill's lap. She rested her forehead against his and felt calmer than she had in months.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"You ok now?" Bill asked

"I'll be fine as soon as the vertigo goes away." Laura replied and made no move to get up off his lap or move her head back from his.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked wrapping his arms around her waist more securely.

"Rocking the boat after you said it wouldn't be a good idea." Laura replied.

They sat like that for a while. It was Adama who said that this thing between them wasn't such a good idea to return to since she had become president again. Whatever this thing was between them it had started the day of the attacks and had grown into something more that day he had seen her in the red dress. That night had been bitter sweet he had to leave the next morning. Now she was back to being President and the thing between them could only complicate their working relationship that had just gotten back to normal. Tigh was back to being his XO and Laura. Well he didn't know where she stood. She was his direct superior and the leader of the fleet yet here she was sitting in his lap and Adama was entertaining other kinds of thought that he had had on New Caprica.

He felt her lips on his temple and her fingers unbuttoning the first few buttons of his uniform. This felt so right and so wrong all at the same time.

"Laura?"

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. What Bill saw there was something he never thought he would see ever from Laura Roslin. Fear.

"Our jobs don't come into this room. Here we are just Laura and Bill. Out there the President and Admiral exist, but not here." Her voice was small and held a note of exhaustion.

"Laura if this..." Bill tried but Laura covered his mouth with her hand.

"It will." She whispered. Laura moved off his lap and walked over to his rack leaving clothes in her wake. Against his better judgment Bill followed her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Bill woke to find Laura gone. Her scent still clung to the pillow next to him and to his skin. He should have known...

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your shower." Laura said toweling her hair. Bill looked at her and his mouth hung open. Relief flooded his system at the sight of her.

"I thought you had left." Bill whispered. Laura sat on the edge of the rack and threw the damp towel at his face. When he removed it he saw that she was frowning at him.

"Why would you think that?" She asked and poked him in the chest for good measure.

"I woke up and you were gone. Then I thought..."

"I'm not leaving. Where would I go? Honestly there is no where in the fleet that I could hide from you." She joked and smiled slightly. "You may want to get a shower because we slept a lot later than we should have."

Bill looked over at the clock and for once he didn't care. Lacing his fingers behind his head he lounged back against the pillows. Laura curled into his side and relaxed. She could still smell him on her skin despite the shower she just had. It was a scent that should never be able to wash off and she didn't want to. They laid together and allowed sleep to claim them again. Whether anyone came looking for them it didn't matter because the President and Admiral were not on duty. It was Laura and Bill who was in the Admirals quarters just being together.


	11. Chapter 11

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

WARNING!! BLOOD AND LANGUAGE. AU AND RODAMA MUSHINESS.

During a battle with the Cylons Bill knew something had happened to Laura. He didn't know how he knew he just knew. Without a word Bill rushed out of CIC in search of his President and friend. Thy Cylons had made a real mess of the Galactica on the outside and on the inside. His Marine's had barely managed to stop the Centurions after the battle had happened. Now he was looking at bullet holes and wounded soldiers. Bill made his way to his quarters where his gut told him Laura was.

When he pushed open the hatch that's when he saw the mess. There were little drops of blood on the floor and a curled up Laura on the couch. Her right hand was clutching her left shoulder. She was barely moving in the dim light. Bill rushed over to her and turned her to towards to the light. She was pale and cold to the touch.

"Laura?" Bill tried to wake her but he got no response. He was going to get her to Life Station. She was lighter than she looked when he gathered her into his arms ad the small jostling made her wake.

"Bill?" She gasped out and he set her down on the couch. There was so much blood under her that Bill didn't know how she survived.

"Laura, what happened?"

"A Centurion... the Marine." She made a motion with her bloody hand to where a dead Marine guard lay next to a chrome dome. She must have been caught in the crossfire.

"I have to get you to Life Station." Bill said.

"No, no Cottle." Laura bit out. This was one thing that Bill didn't have time for. The more blood she lost the less likely it was that Cottle could save her. Again he picked her up and didn't listen to her protests.

"I will not let you die." Bill growled at her and walked towards the open hatch. He was being careful not to jostle her left shoulder any.

"Come Laura you have to stay conscious." To get her awake Bill dug the tips of his fingers into the back of her shoulder. Laura let out a yelp and grasped his shoulder in pain.

"Frak you." she hissed and bumped her head against his chin.

"I'm not letting you die." Bill repeated and kept moving. Half way to Life Station Bill encountered a med team. "The President has been injured. Help her." Bill ordered the Med team and they snapped to attention taking the President from the Admirals arms and rushing her the rest of the way to Life Station with the Admiral hot on there heels.

5 HOURS LATER.

Adama sat on the floor in front of his couch just staring at Roslin's Blood. he hadn't gotten around to wiping it up he was still waiting for word on Laura's condition. Her blood still stained his uniform and his hands, but he hadn't bothered to change or wipe the blood off him or the couch. There was nothing he could do down in Life Station except listen for Cottle to tell him to get the frak out.

"Bill?"

Bill leaned his head to the side as he heard Saul's voice in the entranceway of his door. "You ok Old Man?"

"I could have lost her today." Bill said absent mindedly and rubbed his hands together.

"Come on Bill, Cottle's waiting."

Bill got to his feet and looked at his friend. There was something in his face that Bill wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge. Saul wouldn't look him in the face. If something had happened to Laura Bill would make the Cylons pay dearly.

LIFE STATION.

Cottle had immediately pointed Adama in the right direction of Roslin's bed. There was a little more color in her cheeks. She was sleeping and Bill stood there to watch her. He didn't want to get any closer because he was still bearing her blood on his hands.

"Here." Cottle offered Adama a wet towel so he could wipe his hands off. Before he did so Adama removed his uniform jacket and tossed it on the chair. Minutes later the towel went into the same direction as his jacket. Bill sat on the edge of the gurney and took her hand gingerly in his own.

"Cottle may be a gruff son of a bitch but he knows what he's doing." Bill whispered.

"Hmm." Laura moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey there."

"You son of a bitch." She slurred.

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm still alive?"

"Yes I think you are." Bill smiled and looked at her when she squeezed his hand.

"I think I should have stayed in CIC."

"That would have been the smart thing, but you are a live and well. Before you know it you will be out of here and fighting me. You will be the death of me woman." when he looked back to Laura she was fighting to stay awake.

Laura gave him one of those drugged out smiles before her breathing evened out and she was asleep again. Bill stayed there for two more hours before Cottle forced him to leave so he could get some rest himself. It was apparent to everyone how the Admiral felt about his President and the same could be said about the fondness the President had for her Admiral. If something happened to one of them the other might shut down inside. The only thing was that neither of them would ever let go long enough to be happy together. There would be nothing they wouldn't do for each other and half the Fleet was already taking bets on when they would be frakking each other.

Two hours later Adama was back and sitting next to Roslin. Cottle tried to get him out of there and eventually gave up opting to watch them instead. He had seen this many times before but never like what he was seeing between Roslin and Adama. There may be hope for this fleet yet. If two totally different people could find common ground then maybe this fleet could find Earth.


	12. Chapter 12

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

You know the drill.

Roslin woke to the smell of Adama all around her. For two straight weeks she had been staying with her Admiral and it had been some experience. When he would stay out late with Saul she would grab a set of his undershirts and sweat pants where she would then lounge around and red reports while being surrounded by the scent of him. This was her one guilty pleasure. She couldn't get enough of Adama. In the early days she would have to suffer until she had a meeting with him and even then he didn't trust her. Then after the whole Kobol incident they began to trust each other and get closer. That's when she became addicted to his scent. There was something about him that she needed and craved. Secretly she hated that about herself because it made her realize a need that she had long since denied herself.

Now here she was curled up in his bed with the covers drawn close to her face. Laura looked at the clock and saw that it was 03:30 and Adama wasn't still back yet. She rolled out of the rack and stood up. Since she was wearing Adama's cloths Roslin picked up a blanket and wrapped it around herself. She slid on a pair of his slippers and then cautiously walked out of his quarters to go and look for him.

Laura walked through the halls of Galactica passing crewman as she did so. She tried not to make eye contact with them because she knew some of the looks she would get. Here was the President of the Colonies wrapped in a blanket walking around Galactica at 03:30 hrs. People probably thought she was crazy.

"Madam President?"

Laura turned to stare straight into the face of Mr. Hoshi. he was one of the people who worked in CIC. He was giving her a concerned stare and looking her up and down. "Can I help you Madam President?" he asked.

"Uh... yes you can. Have you seen the Admiral?" Laura smiled at him and he offered her an uneasy smile in return.

"Yes Ma'am I believe he is on the OPS deck. Shall I escort you?" he offered.

"Umm. Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Roslin said and followed Hoshi down the hall. She was a little sure that the OPS deck was this way but she had only been here once and that was when Adama was with her. Before she knew it they were standing in front of the OPS lounge. The door was open a crack and Laura knocked slightly.

Bill appeared and looked shocked to see her standing there. He recovered quickly and ushered her inside closing the door all the way behind him this time. Laura stood by the only window and stared out at the black abyss everyone called space. One of those stars could be Earth.

"Laura?"

"I woke up and you weren't there." She said and she didn't even turn to look at him.

"I was thinking..." Bill walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him. He wanted to hold her like this forever but they had a job to do.

The way he wanted this woman was like no way he ever wanted a woman, not even his wife. The way she smelled teased his senses and drove him crazy. In the early days it was all he could not to drag her into his arms and hold her. But she didn't trust him and the same was true of him. Now she was living in his quarters and the scent of her surrounded him constantly.

"I like this." Laura whispered.

"So do I." Bill replied but he looked at her when she walked out of his arms and looked at him.

"Why is it that we can be like this here, but not when we are in your quarters?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough Bill. I want things to be like they were on New..." Bill placed to fingers over her lips to silence her, but she would not be quieted.

"Like it was on New Caprica. I want us to happen. There are things in the fleet that I can't do without you but you have to let me in first. I thought you had and then you closed off towards me. Why?"

"I want you to be safe." It was the only explanation he could offer her and he knew it wasn't enough.

"Then why am I living with you when I know you have quarters here for me. I want to stay with you, but you have to let me in sometime, I mean I'm sleeping with and we not doing anything fun. We're just sleeping."

Bill smiled at her and she moved closer to him. he was important to her and she would find a way to keep him no matter what. Bill brought into his warm embrace and just held her there.

"I hurts to let people in and..."

"I'm not going to die. With every breath that I have I will fight this just so I can find Earth and build that cabin I was talking about." She smiled and walked back towards the door.

"Come on you must be tired."

Bill only followed her. When he was at her side he offered her his arm and walked with her back to his quarters.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS.

Bill watched as Laura unwrapped the blanket from her body and dropped it on the couch. She was standing there dressed in a pair of his undershirts and sweat pants. They looked better on her than they did on him and that was saying a lot.

"Where did you find those?" he asked as he took of his uniform jacket and shoes.

"Bottom drawer. My nightgown was still on Colonial One and I hadn't gotten around to asking Tory to bring it over." Roslin replied and climbed in the rack behind Bill. She rested her hands on his shoulder and began to massage the muscles of his shoulders. Bill rested his head back on her stomach and enjoyed the feeling of her delicate fingers working his tight muscles.

"Oh that feels good." Bill groaned when she hit a bundle of knots that Adama didn't even know he had.

"You did this for me once. It's only right I return the favor." She replied and leaned into the massage to work out all the knots she could. When she was finished Bill lay down and opened his arms to allow her to snuggle next to him. She did so and buried her face in his neck taking a deep inhale before she settled down and allowed her body to fall into sleep.

It was an hour later before Adama dropped off into sleep. In the mean time he was listening to her breathe and taking deep breaths of her unique scent. It was a scent that would drive him crazy for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Last night Bill and Laura had finally put their positions aside and made love to each other. Neither of them thought that it would be slow and sweet, but that's what it was. Bill had spent a little too much time with Saul and Saul had put the idea in his head. Saul was a little drunk and was sitting around wondering what it would be like to frak with the President. Adama couldn't say anything because Saul was more than a little drunk. There was Saul lounging on his rack and thinking out loud how it would be to be frakking the President.

"You've had enough." Bill said and took the bottle from his old friend.

"You find out Bill let me know." Saul shouted after his friend as Bill walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

Then she was there wearing her night gown and wrapped in one of his blankets. She looked so good t his eyes that he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and things went further than they ever had before. On New Caprica they had just stared at the stars and now they were curled in his rack after making love. She was still asleep and Bill was running his fingers up and down her spine. Their lives would intrude sooner or later and they would have to go back to being who they were. Bill kissed the top of Laura's head and gently moved out of the rack where he went into to the shower to start his day.

When Bill returned Laura was still where he had left her sleeping only she had turned on her side exposing her bare back. The blanket had bunched around her waist and Adama could only stare. Then he leaned over and pulled the edge up and over her hip till he pulled it all the way to her shoulder. Placing a kiss on her shoulder Bill left to go to the CIC knowing that when she woke and joined him Laura would either be mad or act like the night never happened.

CIC TWO HOURS LATER

Laura walked into CIC and went straight to the center console where Adama and Tigh stood. Bill couldn't tell her mood but he was sure she was mad as hell on the inside. When he looked in her eyes he saw none of the anger he thought he would. Instead he saw contentment and satisfaction. Bill looked away and then he looked over to Saul who winked his one eye at him.

"Did you and Saul plan something I'm not aware of?" Bill whispered to Laura.

"I don't know what you mean." She smiled sweetly and Bill knew right then and there that this had been a set up.

"Saul you should have known better." Bill told Saul and walked out of CIC to go back to his quarters. he knew Roslin was hot on his heals.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS

When the hatch was shut Bill rounded on Laura and glared at her. he didn't know where all his anger was coming from but for some reason she seemed to be the source of i and Saul was the cause.

"I didn't plan a thing." Laura said and pointed at him she had back up a couple of steps but Bill still advanced on her.

"Why did you let me..." Bill started to say but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I thought you were the one who was letting me in for a change." Laura back up a couple more steps and fell back on the couch with Adama coming to stand over her.

The anger had fled his face and she saw a sly smirk in his eyes. Then he was down to her level with his hands on her waist tugging her forward so Bill was between her legs. There was something between him and he had never felt this strong connection before. Sometimes she drove him insane. Yet he never tried to distance himself from her during those times. He was like a moth to a flame when it came to Laura Roslin.

She was his commander and his friend and now she was his lover after he tried so hard not to take that final step. Bill was afraid that this would change things between them and when they had an argument they would feel it in the personal aspect of their relationship. Now he kneeled staring at her intently and he had the overwhelming desire to kiss her senseless. There was something to be said for the power that Laura had over him. Instead of him kissing her, Laura kissed him. Her lips pressed tight against his she wrapped her arms around him and locked her legs around his chest.

She was always something to behold whether she was angry or happy. This surprised him the most. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he opened willingly or her. When had he surrendered so easily ever, but Bill found that he liked to surrender to this woman. His hands wandered up her sides and back down under her thighs where he scooted her closer than she already was.

"Hey Bill let's head..." Saul started to say when he saw Laura and Bill kissing on the couch. They seemed oblivious to the world around them and Saul wasn't going to disturb them. He made a mental note to get all the details later... if there was a later.

Saul was careful to close the hatch and tell the Marine Guards not to let anyone in there. He didn't care if it was Tory looking for the President it would have to wait till morning.

SOMETIME LATER

For some time the only sound that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing from the only two members in the Admirals quarters. They had made it back to Bills rack somehow and now they were laying there trying to calm their breathing. This time had been fast and a little violent. He had scratch marks on his shoulders and a few mite marks on his neck. Laura knew that when she looked herself over in his mirror she would see scratches on her hips and bruises on her lower back. They would not be an unwelcome sight to her though.

One thing Adar lacked was the right kind of violence for her. She liked to be gentle and then other times she liked it ruff. Adama was a good mix of both. The first time should be sweet and gentle so you can savor the moment but the second time was always when things should be ruff. Well it was like that in Laura's mind anyway.

Laura stretched and leaned over Adama's still heaving chest to look at the carnage she and he had wrought in his quarters. Their clothes were scattered all over the place. A few of the chairs were tipped over and some of his books lay on the floor near Adama's boots. Laura kissed Bill's chest and moved back to his side to curl back into his warmth.

"I think we made a mess." Laura stated and smiled.

"You think so." Bill replied and hugged her closer.

"So, did Tigh put the idea in your head?"

"Yeah."

"What idea was that?" Laura asked.

"He was drunk and wondering what it would be like to 'frak the President' as he put it?"

"Saul was thinking about me like that?" Laura couldn't bare to hear the answer. As she looked at Bill he was about to answer and she placed her hand over his mouth shaking her head. Laura smiled when Bill kissed her palm and then settled down again next to him and fell into a sleep. Thanks to Bill's drunk friend she never would have know what it would have been like to be with him like this and all of her day dreams don't do him justice. He was definitely better than her dreams.

Bill listened to her sleep and thought of a million reasons why this should be a bad idea, but then a million other things flooded to his brain. Like the taste of her lips against his or the feel of her skin. Then all the bad reasons went right out of his head and he was able to settle down to sleep with her.


	14. Chapter 14

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

AU and NON CANNON

"You'll never guess what i saw last night in Joe's bar." Tory said conversationally while she read over some reports.

"Who?" Roslin replied not looking up from her own stack of reports.

"Admiral Adama... and he was with another woman. They looked pretty comfortable sitting together at one of the back tables. Tory responded and never once looked up from the reports she was sifting through and then handing over to Laura. There was this sudden chill in the air and Tory looked over to Laura who was turned towards the wall staring at one of the pictures on the wall. It looked to Tory of the picture of her with the Admiral after she had given him the medal for distinguished service

"Really?" Laura was careful to keep her tone the same. Inside she was torn between anger and pain. She had thought a lot of thing about her and Bill over the last year and a half. Then they seemed to be growing closer ever since the return from planet hell. There had been that phone call when she hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but hearing his voice always made her seem a little bit better. Tonight she had a game of triad with Kara, Racetrack and Athena.

"If that's everything I think I'll leave you alone with this." Tory whispered and Laura turned.

"I'm sorry Tory. Thank you." Laura replied and tied to focus on her work again, but thoughts of Bill just kept creeping up on her and she tried to banish them but they were persistent. Since the Nebula Adama insisted that Roslin stay with him so he could ensure her safety 24/7. Colonial One still sailed through space next to the Galactica but at night there was a standing order for it to land every night. Laura never fought that because she knew it was a matter of safety for the rest of the government.

Not for an instant did she think that there would be another woman in Adama's life. Laura knew he had been married but his wives were dead. "Hey, Madam Pres, time for some Triad."

Laura looked up and saw Kara Thrace and Sharon Agathon standing in her door way. She smiled and dropped what she was doing to join them. Come to think of it this was something she had never told Adama about. Laura had been playing Triad with Racetrack, Starbuck, and Athena for almost six weeks, ever since she had started to live with Adama.

TWO HOURS LATER

Laura stared at her hand and then looked at the center of the table. There were little scraps of paper with writing on them. Since money had no value right now they bet other things. Right now Laura had ended up with a pair of Starbucks tennis shoes and one of her jackets. She had lost one hand and one of the things was that Laura had to say, "Starbuck is cool." to at least one person.

"Ok, so you have to tell. What is it that you and the Admiral do all a lone in his quarters?" Kara asked and knocked back another shot of the local moonshine that was brewed down on the hanger deck.

"Yeah, tell." Sharon said.

"There's nothing to tell." Laura said innocently and took a sip of Ambrosia.

"Please we see the way you two look at each other. If there was a match lit near you then Whoosh, instant pyre." Racetrack said from across the table.

"No, I'm not the Admirals type." She replied and checked her cards again.

"That's crazy. Adama likes powerful women who challenge him and you definitely fit the order."

"Then why didn't he like Cain?" Laura asked.

"Cain was a psychotic bitch." Sharon said.

"Ok ok are we going to finish this hand and then we can gossip about our dear Admiral." Racetrack banged her hand on the table.

It was Laura who ended up with full colors and won the last round for the night. They sat around talking about a few things and more than that Laura wasn't listening because she was thinking about the woman that Tory had seen Adama with.

"So do you sleep in his rack or on the couch?" Starbuck asked and poked Laura in the arm.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Come on." Racetrack said.

"You can tell us." Sharon chimed in and Laura could feel herself blush.

"If you must know I sleep in his rack."

"Then where does the Old Man sleep?"

They all burst with laughter and ended up spilling what was left of their drinks on the deck. When that happened they all knew that it was time to go home. Sharon and Laura parted company with Starbuck and Racetrack. Since Sharon was a Cylon alcohol had less of an effect on her so she helped Laura who stumbled a few time walking through the Corridor back to the Admirals quarters.

Both Marine guards offered up a wary look when they saw he resident Cylon holding one arm of a tipsy president. The opened to door and there was the Admiral with one of those looks on his face. Sharon didn't meet his gaze.

"Thank you Athena. I got her from here." Adama said and took Laura's arm helping her inside.

ADMIRALS QUARTERS

Bill got Laura to the couch and then stood in front of her looking her up and down. She was dressed in a pair of Galactica running pants and had a matching zip up jacket to go with it. There was even a Triad deck poking out of the pocket and he recognized the deck. It was the one he had given Kara years ago.

"Why do you have Kara's Triad deck?"

"Huh?"

"This." Bill reached in her pocket and pulled out the deck of cards.

"Oh, yeah my turn to hold on for them until next week, besides I'm surprised to see you home. Shouldn't you be out with your woman?" Laura asked and got up to pace.

"What?!"

"Tory saw you in Joe's with another woman."

"You're talking about Dahlia." Bill walked over to he and she moved away.

"Laura, Dahlia Corinth is the Fleet psychiatrist."

"Wait a shrink. You go to a shrink." She started to laugh.

"Yes I do." Bill replied and Laura stopped laughing to look at him. She placed her hands on his chest and then moved them up to wrap around her neck.

"I'm sorry Bill." Laura whispered and Bill wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sometimes I couldn't talk to you. I needed a stranger to just hear what was happening in my head."

Laura let go of him and smiled. "You don't want to know what was going on in my head when Tory told me that."

"I probably don't." Bill walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him and Laura walked over to him. Instead of sitting next to him Laura straddled his lap and looked at him.

"What's next week?" Bill asked going back to what she said about the cards.

"Triad night. I play Triad with Racetrack, Athena, and Starbuck." Laura replied and sat further back and Bill put his arms around her waist so she didn't go back to far.

"I didn't now you were so friendly with three of my pilots?"

"Yeah, I've been spending time with them ever since I started to live here." She gestured with her hands indicating his quarters. To tell the truth she liked the Admirals quarters more than the room on Colonial One because he had more space, and well a better bed.

"How about we take that final step?" Laura said. She never thought Adama capable but he picked her up and carried her all the way to his rack where they made love all night.

ONE WEEK LATER TRIAD NIGHT.

Laura looked over her cards and she was holding a very good hand. It was surely to beat Kara this time. She put in a few things and tried to bluff but images of what she and Adama had done that morning kept creeping into her mind and she knew she was blushing.

"You know you never answered the question from last week." Sharon pointed out and then tossed in her black knit long sleeved shirt.

"What question?" Laura tried but they all gave her the 'Don't even try look and she said, "Well he definitely sleeps in the rack now." Then grinned from ear to ear.

"Show 'em if you got 'em." Kara announced and Laura placed her cards on the table.

"Full Colors." Laura said and started to laugh. There was something to be said for having friends. Kara threw her cards on the table and puffed on one of the cigars she managed to pilfer from somewhere.

"How do you get so frakking lucky... Gods it's like I'm playing Baltar all over again." Starbuck groused and then sputtered when Roslin splashed the rest of her drink in Kara's face.

"HA!" Laura laughed and then the others joined in even Kara. Starbuck and Kara were still laughing but Sharon and Racetrack had stopped suddenly when the Admiral walked into the pilot's rec room.

"Laura?"

She turned and smiled saying, "Hey you, come play."

"You're drunk." Bill laughed.

"Not enough."

"Come on. Time to go home." Bill said and walked behind Laura chair pulling it out. She didn't fight him as he helped her out of the chair and back to 'their' quarters. All the while he had to listen to the whistling and cat calls down the hall. 'This is going to be one interesting relationship.' Bill though when they reached home and he had to sit and watch her as she crawled into bed still wearing most of her clothing. Bill sat there for a few minutes before joining her in bed and letting her low breathing lull him into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Bill knew today wasn't going to be a good day. He had to suffer the wrath of Roslin after he told her he acquitted Baltar. Laura hadn't spoken to him all day and when they jumped away from the nebula the day got progressively worse after that. Adama told Racetrack he would take Laura back to Colonial One himself. He knew he was getting a strange look from both of them but this was going to be the only time he could get her alone to really talk.

Adama waited till she was settled before he turned to look at her. First he saw shock and then it bled into anger. But that was the least of their worries at the moment. Just as Bill cleared the port flight pod the FTL spooled up and the Raptor jumped away from the Fleet. There was nothing for them to get there bearings.

"Damn." Adama stated when he checked the FTL data. They were far away from the fleet but there was a hidden set of coordinates that the Raptor would jump to when the timer had run down. Few people knew how to do this and he could bet only a hand full of them had balls enough for this. The number was so small he could count them on one hand. They had nothing to do but sit and wait.

"You going to talk to me now?" Adama asked and he looked at Laura.

"No." She said and turned away.

"Laura I did what I thought was right."

"I don't care." Laura replied and crossed her arms.

Laura was so mad at Bill because he didn't vote Baltar guilty. That man had signed a death list with her name on it. There was no going back from it. Laura thought that she had moved on from it but when she head Baltar's voice on the wireless she wishes Adama would have blown him out of the sky.

"That's man signed a death list with my name on." Laura growled out. Then she rounded on Adama.

"You have no idea what that can do to a person!" She shouted.

"What's done is done." Adama whispered his reply.

"That's not good enough. You were the only one I thought would understand. You should have..." Roslin started to say but Adama was on his feet and covering her mouth with his. This was something she never would have expected from him. Sure they flirted but him out right kissing her with so much passion. It almost made her forget she was mad at him.

Laura pushed at his shoulders and Bill moved back. Laura stood rooted to the spot. Of its own accord Laura hand shot out intent on hitting him but he caught it and brought her close to his body.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Laura said.

Bill had other ideas. He leaned in close and placed his lips over her pulse point below her jaw.

"Adama... stop." Laura whimpered but it was a futile attempt. Bill Adama had a way of making her blood boil to a point she wanted to go insane from the want.

"You can hit me if you want to." Bill whispered into her ear right before he nipped at her ear lobe.

"I'm not... ooh a little lower Bill... going to hit you." She gasped as Bill lips blazed a fiery trail down her neck.

"It'll make you feel better." He replied.

"No." She stated firmly.

Bill poked her in the side and she jumped then gave him a frosty stare. He made a move to poke her again but this time she smacked at his hand and then hit him on the chest. She moved her fist back to hit him again when he reached for her and moved her around to sit on the console behind him. It was Laura who pulled Adama close and fused her mouth with his. She scooted closer and wrapped her legs around his waist while he unbuttoned her suit jacket.

Laura Thought back to all the times she had seen Adama watching her. There were times when she had watched him and thought such wicked thoughts about him that she blushed whenever he would ask her something. She brought out of her thoughts when Adama lifted her off the console and had her up against the near by bulk head. There was something about the way Adama handled her that sent fireworks coursing through her body.

Some how she managed to get them off the wall and tumbled them to the floor with Laura on top. One thing led to another and got progressively rougher as well. The way Laura could make Bill feel was something. That was all he could name it. Something. He wasn't sure if it was 'love' or lust' because she was in the dominant position being the President and all, but whatever it was he was enjoying it. Adama rolled them over as best he could in the confined space so he was on top.

Laura managed to get his uniform jacket off and slip her hands under his undershirts. She ran her nails down hard enough to leave marks. Laura knew that tomorrow she would have plenty of 'battle wounds' to be proud of. In the dark part on her brain she had wondered what it would be to have sex with her Admiral, and now she was going to find out. It was off to a real good start. Some how Adama knew all the right places to kiss and caress. Yup, she could get used to this real fast.

TWO HOURS LATER

Bill rested against the bulk head while Laura rested her head in his lap. They had managed to get dressed to some extent. Adama was back in his pants and undershirts where Roslin on the other hand wore only his uniform jacket. Her clothes were still scattered over the Raptor along with his boots and socks. Adama ran his fingers up and down her back making Laura shiver.

"Does this complicate things any?" He asked

"Doesn't have to." She responded and moved closer.

"What I want to know is how many people could have done this?" Laura mused looking up at Adama.

"I can count on one hand who could have done this. Kara, Lee, Saul, Athena, and Tyrol."

"Why would they do this? On second thought I don't want to know." Laura said and sat up leaning in to kiss Adama when something on the console beeped. Roslin moved to investigate then looked back at Adama.

"I think this means the FTL is spooling up." Laura said and Adama moved beside her and nodded in agreement.

"I really hate this part." She muttered and wrapped her arms around Adama's side. Laura had never been comfortable when ever a ship jumped away, but she had learned to get used to it. There were times though when the feeling came back to the fore front and she just wanted to hunch her shoulders and bury her head in her hands.

Before they knew it the Raptor jumped back to the Fleet and the sight of the Galactica loomed over them. Roslin and Adama just froze.

"Raptor 410 this is Galactica Actual."

"Saul"

"Saul." Laura and Bill said together and it was Laura who moved to respond.

"Galactica Actual, this is the president thanks for finding us."

"Madam President is the Old Man there?"

Laura tuned to Bill and smiled. She crawled to him and sat in his lap. "Saul wants to speak to you." They felt the Raptor jolt as it drifted into the flight pod on inertia. Roslin moved to get her pants on but left on the Admirals jacket opting to carry her suit jacket and shirt.

"Laura can I have my jacket back?" Bill asked and held out his hand.

"No." she replied and shook her head.

Not more than a minute later the Raptor hatch opened and Laura and Bill were staring at the five people the Admiral had named. They were all smiling at the appearance of their superior's state of undress.

"Don't say a word." Adama said and pointed at each and every one of them stopping on Kara who he knew was most likely to say something even though he told her not to.

"Have fun out there boss?" Kara asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Can it Starbuck." Adama ordered. When he passed her he allowed a little smile to grace his features.

"Sure thing." he heard Kara mutter.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS

"You know I think that went rather well considering all the other fights we've had." Laura commented as she lay with Adama in his rack.

"Yeah, last time I threw you in hack. This went better." Adama replied and hugged her close, "Much better."

"Yeah, I would say so."


	16. Chapter 16

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

PG-13 I SWEAR!!

"Hmmm. Lower. Oh yeah that's the spot."

"Better?"

"Go Lower... oooh... right there. Mmmm."

"Hows that?"

"Harder. Little harder."

"Like that?"

"Oh yeah. Harder."

"Better?"

"Ahhhh."

"There now, feel better?"

"Oh yeah... just a little bit harder.'

Lee stood in his father's quarters frozen to the spot at what he heard. He knew that President Roslin had bee living with his father but he had no idea they were sleeping together. All of the stuff he had heard on the flight deck about them must be pretty close to the mark from what he was hearing now. His father was supposed to be on duty yet here hi was frakking the President and his hatch wasn't even locked. Neither were his boots outside his door. Lee shook himself. There was no way he wanted to think about his father frakking any woman, even if she was the President.

Lee turned to leave when he heard, "Oh Gods, harder." It was the President.

"I've got to get out of here." Lee left his father's cabin and went to his quarters.

BACK IN ADAMA'S QUARTERS

Adama was working out a pretty hard knot on Roslin's back when he heard the hatch slam shut. He stopped and looked towards the main room. Getting up Adama walked out to the main room and looked around. He must be hearing things in his old age. Bill walked back to his sleep area to see Laura looking at him

"Bill, why did you stop?" Laura asked sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest.

"I thought I heard the hatch slam." He replied and walked back to sit on the edge.

Laura lay back down and this time Bill rubbed gently to work out the other small knots in her back. She had so much weight on her shoulders. It was a wonder she didn't crack from the pressure of everything. There was nothing that this woman could not do to him and amaze him was one of those things.

"I must be losing my mind in my old age." Bill commented and kissed the center of her back when he was finished.

Laura rolled onto her back and made sure the sheet was still in place. "You're not getting old, you're growing wiser."

"Laura I as a Viper jock, brains weren't a requirement just guts and a certain flirtation with death." Bill smiled at her.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Pretty much. How do you feel?"

"I could sleep." Laura replied and settled back into the pillows.

"Then you should do that, I'll let you..." Bill moved away but was halted when Laura grabbed his hand.

"I want you to stay." Laura tugged at his hand and made him turn to her. He offered her a soft smile and settled down next to her. He had removed his uniform jacket and boots so Laura would be more comfortable when she curled into his side. Within minutes she President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was asleep in her Admirals arms.

THE NEXT DAY

Lee watched his father as he looked over reports. He had called Lee here to talk but so far it had been quiet. Lee's plan was to let his father broach the subject but it was bothering him so that he had to say something.

"Dad yesterday I was here and I heard some things. I heard you and the President."

"You heard us? What does that mean?"

"I heard you and her having sex."

Bill started to laugh at his son. "Lee, I was giving the President a massage because her back was a mine field of knots and kinks."

"You mean her and you were..."

"Perfectly clothed." Bill finished.

"That's good to hear." Lee breathed out and looked over at his father.

"But if we were, what would you think." Laura's voice filled the room as she walked into the main room toweling her hair dry.

"Well, I would say lock the door next time." Lee turned to look at the President.

Laura and Bill just laughed while Lee stared at them both. Laura dressed in some sweat pants and a set of undershirts. This was getting too weird for Lee but he couldn't say that to his father. Lee could see how happy his father was when Roslin was around.

"Well this was certainly embarrassing for me. From what I heard yesterday I naturally assumed..."

"We were having sex." Laura finished and smiled at Lee. "It's ok. If we do decide to frak we promise to lock the hatch." Laura smirked as Lee turned all shades of red.

"That's great." Lee muttered and got to walk out of his father's quarters.

Laura waited till Lee was out of Bill's quarters before she sat on the desk in front of him and smiled down on him. "When should we tell him about...?"

"Let's not give him more nightmares than he already is going to have." Bill interrupted and pulled Laura into his lap. He couldn't imagine why the Gods chose to bring her into his life now at this time in his world when things were what they were.

"What are you smiling like that for?"

"Because of you I now live and have a hope that we will see Earth one day."

"I did all that?"

"Yes. What am I going to feel when you finally leave this world and leave me?"

"Pain and a deep feeling of guilt. Everyday you will see something that will remind you of me and the pain will burn a new in your heart, but little by little you will feel that pain lessen till one day it's no longer in the fore front of your mind. I'm not saying the pain will leave."

"My world will never be the same."

"No but I know you will carry the memory of me with you for the rest of your days, no matter how I may make you angry, or how you worry about me. You are the best thing to happen to me too." Laura added and leaned her forehead against his. He was content to keep her there but the wireless buzzed to life and Adama had to go back to being the Admiral.


	17. Chapter 17

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Adama just stared at Laura after she told him that she wanted to go over to the wounded Basestar. It was the craziest thing he had ever heard from her and he had heard some crazy stuff from her since he had known her. Besides the obvious reasons Adama just didn't want her to go plain and simple.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No I haven't." Laura stated and Bill closed the distance between them. He was sure to look her over form head to toe. To his eyes she looked so frail that all he wanted to do was make sure she was taken care of in every way.

"All evidence to the contrary you know. With wanting to go to the Basestar, and let me guess you want to take Baltar with you?"

"He has talked to a Hybrid before." Roslin said.

"You have lost your mind!" Bill shouted.

"I have not!" Laura shouted back.

"You're not going over there." Bill commanded.

"Oh yes I am. Bill I have to know the truth of these visions, or they might drive me insane before I..." Laura started to say but Bill covered her mouth with his fingers and shook his head.

"Does it really matter if you know?"

"Yes it does. In the Opera House I'm chasing Hera and so is Athena and I think Caprica six gets there before we do."

"I don't want you to go." Bill replied. "You have no idea what could happen. For all you know the Basestar could jump away as soon as you plug inthe Hybrid."

"It's wounded Bill. How far could it get if it jumped away?"

"I was just saying." Bill commented.

"I have to." She whispered and moved even closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and tucking her head under his chin. Laura felt her unease slip away just at the feel of Adama in her arms. He always had that effect on her. When she was mad one smile from him would make her anger vanish and she would end up losing whatever argument she started with him in the first place.

"I hate what you do to me." Laura whispered and she felt Adama chuckle.

"What do I do to you?" Bill asked and pulled back to look at her.

"You make everything ok for me, even when I want to be mad at the universe." Roslin replied and leaned in for a light kiss. Adama met her half way and pressed his lips to hers carefully. That seemed to be the order of late when it came to Roslin. He had to be careful of her. The Diloxan beat the hell out of her most of the time and Bill didn't like to see what it did to her. Laura made the choice to take the drug to prolong her life so she could reach Earth.

"Better." Bill asked and watched Roslin form her lazy cat who ate the canary smile he loved so much about her. He was about to draw her in for another kiss when Tigh poked his head in Adama's quarters.

"Your Raptor is ready when you are Madam President." He said and waited outside.

"Don't do anything stupid while your over there, ok."

"I won't." She replied and moved past him to leave his quarters. Bill stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes. Roslin was someone who had grown on him slowly at first to a person he could stand and then on Kobol he had made a whole another leap and made her his friend. Now he wasn't sure where she stood. Laura was more important to him more than ever now. He just wanted to make sure that she was and going to that Basestar with Gaius Baltar was not his idea of safe but she was his President and he had to follow her orders, when she gave them.

Bill went to the couch and reclined looking at nothing in particular and thinking more thoughts about 'his' President, and she was his whether she knew it or not. Chances were she probably thought the same thing about Adama. Well he was hoping she did, because that's what he was. Bill Adama was her Admiral and that thought didn't bother him in the slightest. he just hoped that she would be safe and hurry back to Galactica and to him.


	18. Chapter 18

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

click click Come on talk to me. clatter Oh yeah. There goes another lock. And I didn't even need Autolycus

Adama was roused out of a sound sleep by the feeling of someone watching him. There was only one person who he knew would come to him in the middle of the night, but only if she had a good reason. "I know you're there Laura." He whispered into the dark and it echoed through the stillness. She didn't answer him, but he knew she was there. Bill slid out of his rack and walked over to her careful not to hit anything in his quarters. She was there on his couch huddled in one corner of the couch.

There was something going on and Bill was getting worried. he had come to care about her so much that it hurt at times. It started when they left the people there on New Caprica, but more importantly he had left Laura there.

"Laura?" Bill whispered and reached out in the darkness to take her hand. It felt cold and it shook badly.

Laura didn't say anything but she came into Bills arms and clung to him. her whole body was shaking and that made Bill's concern triple. He wanted to help her but she had to tell him what was happening to her.

"Laura, talk to me please." Bill tried.

"It was terrible. These images keep coming into my mind as I sleep and I can't get them out." Laura sobbed into Bills chest as she clung to him tighter.

"What images?"

"People dying and being tortured on New Caprica." Laura replied.

Bill just held her close and rocked back and forth slowly. He had never seen her like this and it made him feel her pain. She had never completely told him about her time in the New Caprica jail. As much as he wanted to know he also didn't want her to relieve her obvious pain from the experience.

"I wish I could take away your pain." Bill whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Never let me go again." Laura responded and looked at him in the darkness. Adama reached behind her and flicked on the light so he could see her tear stained face. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Tell me what happened." he said gently.

"The screams I think were the worst. But there times when I wished that they had beaten me instead of making me watch." Laura looked away and covered her face. She shook a little more and Bill wrapped his arms around her. Everyone that had come back had come back a different person. As much as Laura tried to be the person before she left there were always things that slipped through from her time on New Caprica.

"I'm sorry I couldn't..." Bill started to say but Laura cut him off with her lips against his. This is what she had dreamed about when she was on New Caprica. Those lonely nights she spent thinking about him and now she was here with him. This was something she needed to do.

Bill leaned her back and pressed her frame into the couch and let her set the pace. She was content to leave it at just kissing. That seemed to chase the beast away for now. Laura pulled back and looked at Adama. "Can I stay?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bill sat up and brought Laura into the warmth of his body saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stood up and Laura stood with him as he walked back towards his sleeping area. Laura stood in front of Bill and he looked around his sleeping area.

"I can't sleep in my suit." Laura stated and cracked her first smile since coming to her Admiral.

"Here." Bill got up and retrieved a pair of shorts and a set of undershirts. "You can wear these for the night. I know..." he started to say but Laura accepted the clothes and headed to the head to change. Bill himself put on his sweat pants and placed his jacket on the chair near the bed. He looked up when she came back and didn't look at him.

"You look great." Bill managed to say and Laura looked at him.

"I feel really comfortable." Laura replied and crawled in next to him curling into his side and settled down. She only hoped that the nightmares wouldn't plague her tonight. He felt so solid and real next to her and Laura tucked her head under his chin.

Bill pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her keeping her close. The only light that filtered back to them was the tiny lamp behind the couch. He hoped he could keep her night mares at bay so she could get some real sleep. Bill was about to comment on her state of exhaustion when he noticed that her breathing had slowed and she had fallen into sleep. Soon he would join her and in the morning she would still be there. Then they would go from there.


	19. Chapter 19

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Ah the beautiful sound of another lock clattering to the floor.

Laura sat tucked in Bill's arm against the wall of the Hybrid chamber. She had told him that she loved him and it hadn't been the end of her world. Laura Roslin the President of the Colonies loved Bill Adama the Admiral of Galactica. No matter how she tried to work it there was no freaking out about it. It was just a realization from a push that Elosha had given her in that vision. She was so relaxed in his arms that she could fall asleep and sleep for hours.

"Can you understand anything that thing says?" Adama asked.

"Sometimes and then sometimes what it says make no sense at all." Laura replied and pulled Bills arms tighter around her. The feeling of safety he gave her matched nothing in her life. She could have been surrounded by Marines but that didn't mean she was safe. No safe for her was right here in Adama's arms. As long as she was here nothing could touch her, not even her cancer.

"JUMP!" The Hybrid yelled and Laura felt herself being pulled into another vision.

Bill Adama stood looking down an empty corridor of his Galactica. He was holding Laura in the Hybrid chamber then he was here in Galactica, but this wasn't his Galactica.

"Bill?" Laura's voice reached his ears and he turned around to stare into her lovely green eyes. She was like she had been before the Diloxan had done it's work. Her face was full of color and her lips quirked up in one of her sly smiles that he loved so much about her.

"Where are we?"

"Galactica, empty I know, seems bigger this way." She replied and Bill reached out for her hand but was pulled back into himself in the Hybrid chamber.

Bill breathed out and inhaled Laura's own unique scent that comforted him. He had never had a vision before and he was sure that's what it was. "What was that?"

"A vision." Laura said and snuggled closer.

Laura looked at the hybrid and tried to understand more of what it was saying. She hadn't heard anything about the opera house yet and hat was the whole reason she came over here. "Every time the hybrid has jumped I was pulled into a vision on Galactica and there Elosha was waiting for me."

"Elosha?"

"Yeah she showed me things that made me think."

"What things?" Bill asked and watched as Laura got up and paced. It was the first time he had seen the blood on her shirt.

"Laura are you hurt?" He asked and Laura stopped to look at him.

"No, it's not my blood."

"Whose is it?" Bill asked and put aside asking about why he was in one of her visions.

"Baltar's. I saved his life." Laura said and turned away from him. Her shoulders started to shake, "After I all most let him die." Bill went to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Laura?"

"I could've let him die you know. But even a bad man feels his death just like a good man. Elosha said that to me when I was pulled into another vision, after it I did what I could to save him and he lived."

Bill let go of Laura and sat back against the wall and looked at her. There were so many things he didn't understand about her and then there were so many things that he did. She would never kill someone or let them die.

"Laura, come here." He asked.

She walked in front of him and then dropped to her knees leaning into him while he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't live without here and he would help her with anything that seemed to burden her mind with pain and doubt.

"Jump!" The Hybrid yelled and Bill felt the strange feeling like he had the first time.

Laura was there staring at herself laying in a gurney looking like she was at deaths door. Bill was also there sitting with her and holding her hand. The monitor flat lined. Bill was staring at himself kissing the woman he loved goodbye for the last time. He watched himself slide off the wedding band he had worn for so long and placed on her right hand.

"You go. You rest. I'm not being selfish anymore." Bill heard himself say.

"This is the saddest thing I have ever seen and yet it made me think about some things." Laura said and turned to Bill. "This is what I saw before I saved his life."

Then he was back in the room with the Hybrid and Laura in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just clung to him and cried. He held her and let his own tears fall as well. They were silent but they fell like hers. He wanted to slow time down and live in this moment with her, but knew that was impossible. Time didn't work like that it sure as hell never gave a man what he wanted till it was too late.

He had never seen Laura like this and it made him hurt even more than he already did. Bill was going to lose her and there was nothing to do but enjoy the time they had together. So he held her and let his tears fall. It was only them in the room. Laura turned her face into his neck and breathed in Adama. He was there and she was on her way home. Every jump the Hybrid made took her one step closer to Galactica and the home she had found with Adama. He had let her live in his quarters for the Diloxan treatments but time had thrown them closer and closer as she lived with him. It was the closeness that she wanted no craved more than her next breath and she had admitted it to him by saying those three little words. Laura had made her life complete.

"I want to stay like this forever." Laura said when she pulled back looked at him. Her smile was sad and she still had tears in her eyes but Bill raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Me too." He replied and pulled her to him again kissing the top of her head and enjoying the feel of her against him. This would last as long as the Gods would allow it. He never had much use for the Lords of Kobol but ever since Laura had come into his life he had found himself believing in certain things more and more. She had made him believe. She had made him feel love again after so long.


	20. Chapter 20

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Roslin sat in the Raptor that Adama had shown up on. It was a comfort to be surrounded by something so familiar, something that reminded her of home. She had left Adama asleep in the quarters one of the Six's had given them. Laura wasn't sure that this was a good thing, but Bill had immediately slipped into sleep as soon as he hit the mattress. She had stayed and watched him for a while but her soul grew restless and needed movement. Soon Laura found her way to the Raptor and the scent of him.

"Madam President?"

Laura looked up to see Captain Agathon staring at her. She smiled a wistful smile and looked at him. This was the second time he had found her just sitting in a Raptor just for the comfort of it.

"This is familiar." he mentioned and climbed up on the wing to stare at her from the open hatch.

"The Admiral was sleeping so I came here to think and feel like I was home." Laura looked at Capt. Agathon. He had a knowing smile on his face and suddenly Laura felt uncomfortable. She got to her feet and walked passed him. She had heard him chuckle and it made her blush. Laura blushing was something she rarely did anymore.

Laura passed human and Centurions on her way back to the quarters they had been given. She might as well try and get some sleep if she could. Even though Adama was going to bee sleeping next to her Laura would try to get some sleep.

Adama knew that Laura had returned but stayed perfectly still feigning sleep. He only moved when he felt her crawl onto the bed next to him and curled into his side. She snuggled closer and he felt her relax for the first time since he had come on the Basestar and held her in his arms.

"This has happened before, and this will happen again." she whispered and fell into sleep. Adama wanted to stay awake and watch her but the exhaustion soon over took him and he fell back into the sleep that had claimed him earlier.

Bill found himself in a clearing on a bright sunny day. There was a red head in the middle of the clearing with her face turned to the sun. He knew Laura anywhere. This was her in all her glory and splendor.

"Are we in another vision?!" He shouted out warmly making Laura turn to him.

"I don't think so." She replied and looked at him.

"The last thing that i remember was you curling in next to me and then i fell asleep." Bill said and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but this is better." Laura leaned back against him and tugged his arms tighter around her.

"You whispered something before you fell asleep, what was it?" Bill asked.

"I said 'This has happened before and this will happen again.' I was talking about us." Laura replied and turned to wrap her arms around Bill's neck.

"Really?"

"We will happen over and over again due to fate. Maybe fate will get it right one of these times and we'll be together the way we were meant to." Laura responded and touched her lips to his savoring the feel and the taste of him. If this was some sort of vision Laura hoped that it would be a while before it ended.

"You took my advice." Someone said from behind them. Laura and Bill both turned to see Elosha staring at them.

"Elosha." Laura said and walked over to her friend giving her a hug.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Laura replied and pulled back with Bill at her side.

"You look happier now. I'm happy for you and the Admiral both." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are we exactly?" Bill asked.

"In each others dreams." She replied and vanished.

Bill turned to Laura to see she was smiling. It was one of her sly smiles that said he was in for something and to be prepared. He loved that smile. Lately it had been dormant but not here in whatever this was.

Laura was still looking at Bill when she lay down in the grass. The ground was soft and felt comfortable. She watched as Bill lay beside her and leaned over her. Laura raised her hands to the front of his uniform jacket. When Laura had climbed into the bed he had his flight suit bunched around his waist, but here in this world he was in his uniform. A uniform that Laura thought he looked particularly good in.

Bill ran his left hand down her side and back up to her face. He felt a slight tug as Laura pulled the rest of the jacket out of his pants and when Laura slid the jacket all the way off he had to raise himself to his knees just so she could toss it past him. Bill pulled her up and tugged off her jacket balling it up so she could use it as a pillow.

Laura paid back down and drew Bill to her settling some of his weight on her at a comfortable position. At first his kiss was gentle then it grew in intensity when Bill rolled and had Laura on top. She weaved her hands through is hair and tugged his mouth even closer than it already was. It was as if she was trying to breath him down. It was a bright sunny day and all Laura Roslin could think about is Bill Adama below her.

Bill began unbuttoning her shirt. Each button, one at a time as slow as he could making Laura shiver. She unwove her hands from his hair and ran her nails down his biceps leaving red welts in their wake. The mild pain only served to spur Adama on. He kissed her harder. Not bothering with the rest of the buttons anymore he tugged the material up and over her head.

Bill kissed down her neck leaving a path of fire in his wake that had Laura writhing. In the process of their kissing Laura had rolled them again and Bill was on top where she wanted him. She ran her hands down his chest and moved down towards his pants. Laura busied herself with the belt and the top button of his pants.

The clothing removed Bill took his time learning Laura's body. Every patch of her skin felt the fire of his lips and the caress of his hands. Laura just laid there and let him learn her in the only way he knew how. In her life she had never known such sweet torture that love could bring. That's what it was; a little death. She felt her love growing inside her chest till it bubbled over and she was pulling him up to her. Her mouth hot on hers and things lead to where they needed go.

Laura bolted up and out of bed gasping for air. Adama sat up and looked at Laura. She was red in the cheeks and he chuckled. "Laura?" Bill asked and she looked at him and blushed harder. Her dream had been so intense that it felt real.

"Did you dream by any chance?" Laura

"Yeah I did. Nice sunny day, beautiful President lying..." Laura climbed up on the bed and covered Bills mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide and she had to resist the urge to giggle. He brought his hands up to her waist and held her steady.

Laura slowly moved her hands away and stared at him. He merely smiled and gently pulled her into his lap so he could hold her. The dream had been there way of expressing their new found love and it had been powerful. This would be one memory he would cherish till death claimed her and took her to the next life.

"I'm still a little tired." Laura whispered and she felt Adama recline back on the bed. This time when sleep claimed her it was the black abyss of nothingness where dreams had no dominion. Laura wouldn't have minded if she and Adama had been taken back to that sunny day in the meadow where he could take her to new heights of blinding pleasure. For now the rest was welcomed and Laura took advantage of it wrapped in Adama's embrace.


	21. A lonely night on New Caprica

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Here's another one. This one is set on a lonely night on New Caprica for a former Prez and a Lonely Admiral. AU big time. I'm playing with things from S3 so leave me alone and read it anyway

Laura sat in her tent on New Caprica and thought about her Admiral up on Galactica. She missed him so much that at times her heart would ache from the pain of not seeing him. Some nights her dreams would keep her warm but they were few and far between these days and she was having a desperate need for Adama. It's not like she would ever admit it though. Thinking about it was ok and fantasizing about it was allowed but speaking of her need out loud was something Laura hadn't gotten the courage to do yet.

Bill was safe on Galactica. He had made a side deal with Baltar. If Bill stayed off New Caprica unless Baltar asked him down here and it was never for a long time so her was gone even before she knew he was on planet. That made her angry and sad at the same time but he managed to leave her little notes and a book every now and then.

That's what she as reading right now when she heard a rustling noise. She instinctively stopped her movements and strained to here where the sound had come from. Then it was there again, this time right out side her tent. She had to get up and see what the sound was. Laura was half way to the tent when Adama slipped through the flap and doused the lights so there were no shadows.

"Bill?" Laura whispered into the darkness.

"Don't move." Bill replied close to her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her back to his front. That's when Laura heard more rustling. "Baltar's lackeys are trying to find the Raptor pilot who cam down tonight." His voice was low and it made Laura shiver. She had never heard that from him before and she liked it.

"Why are you here?" Laura breathed out.

"Because I had to have you." Bill responded and his hands wandered their way up and under her shirt to run his hands over her skin. Laura had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. This is what her body had been missing; Bill's touch. She leaned back into him and turned her face towards his and placed teasing kisses on his cheek. Soon those kisses turned into little nips and Bill had to get Laura to the rack.

Taking her down slowly Bill pinned her hands above her head and ravished her mouth with a fiery kiss. He finally released both of her hands so he could tug her shirt up and over her head. Laura would not be passive for a moment. She let her hands roam up and over his chest and back down to his waist where she tugged the uniform jacket up and out from his pants. Unbuttoning it she peeled it off his body and let it drop to the floor. Next came his under shirts. Since Bill had stripped her of her tank top she was more than happy to return the favor. When they were gone Laura was staring at a reminder of the time she had nearly lost Adama to death, but some how he had managed to pull through. Laura slid down a little and kissed the scar. It was as much for her as it was for the moment.

Bill wove his hands through Laura's hair and angled her head so that he could claim her mouth. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him into the cradle of her body. His weight pressing on her was so right that Laura wondered how she did without. That was easy they didn't trust each other in the beginning. 'Look at yourself now Laura.' She thought as she continued to kiss Bill and work at his belt like he was working on her pants.

He took her higher than Galactica ever could. There were things that Adama did with his mouth that should have been against law, but Laura was no longer the President and she didn't have to worry about enforcing the law. Not that she was too worried about that with Bill Adama between her legs. She went from humming pleasure to wild bucking. It was unlike her to be this way, even with Adar. He never got this reaction from her in all the years she was with him. After know Bill Adama for almost three years had changed her mind drastically. Having sex with Bill would be an experience every time. She could tell.

Bill lay beside Laura and held her as the afterglow descended on them. Soon morning would come and he would have to sneak out before first light so he wouldn't get caught by Baltar and restricted from New Caprica indefinitely. She soon found herself falling into a deep sleep with Bill still holding her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Laura woke to an empty rack. She knew that this was going to come but it still hurt that he wasn't there. Bill had to think of his deal, yet he risked everything to come to her last night and seduce her. When Laura turned over she saw a note in Bill's handwriting. Laura felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye when she opened it to read its contents.

_Laura_

_Tonight be at the edge of tent city. I'm bringing you back to Galactica. If you wish to leave then be there. I hope that you chose to come home with me. It hasn't been the same since you left._

_Bill Adama_

Laura read the note over and over. This was one of those times when the next decision one made would be a big one. Laura wanted to go with him but that means she would have nothing to do, except Adama. She made up her mind to leave. All Laura had were a few things with her. The rest of her stuff was still on Galactica.

The day flew by and Laura found the night creeping closer and closer. Soon it would be time for her to leave and go with Bill. All she had to do was sneak out of there and get to the edge of the city then it would e back to Galactica and back with Bill.

Outskirts of Tent City

Bill was waiting near a Raptor when he head foot steps. He knew they were Laura's because she had a very distinctive stride. Just to make sure he waited till she was in full view and Bill heart soared with a rush of excitement. It was Laura and she chose to come home with him.

"Laura?"

"Bill." Laura replied and made a move to get onto the wing with Adama close behind her.

Everything was secured and Laura was sitting back in the ECO's seat when Bill turned to her and said, "You wanna sit up here?"

"Uh... no." Laura gave a nervous smile and shook her head. It was time she went home and stopped pretending that this place could be a suitable substitute for Galactica.

"When you said you had to have me, didn't you mean see me?" Laura asked and tried not to look out the front of the Raptor as they climbed through the rough atmosphere.

"No I meant have." Bill replied and headed for Galactica.

Laura was heading home and she was finally feeling better. There was tightness in her chest that she had forgotten about until it started to loosen when the Raptor touched down on the deck of Galactica. 'Welcome home Laura.' She thought.


	22. Chapter 22

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Roslin shouted as she and Adama rushed down a corridor on Galactica.

A water pipe had burst at the exact moment the President and Admiral walked by. They were immediately soaked in cold water. It had been such a good day till that had happened. 'Fate can have a cheesy sense of humor sometimes.' Laura thought as she followed Bill to his quarters. They were in such a rush that Bill and Laura didn't notice Athena and Starbuck at a cross section staring at them.

It had been five months since New Caprica and the crew of Galactica needed something new to talk about. Right now that focus was on the Admiral and President. No doubt due to the amount time Roslin has called for a Raptor to come over and talk to Adama.

When they reached his quarters the Marines stationed there gave both of them a wary look. They weren't sure whether they should laugh or be stoic. It was hard when both the Admiral and President looked like they had been caught in a sudden down poor.

Adama locked the hatch and walked past Roslin and unbuttoned his uniform jacket dropping it by his desk. Bill was about to remove his undershirts when he heard Roslin clear her throat and say, "Do you have anything I could dry off with?"

Bill turned to her and she refused to meet his gaze. And there was even a red blush starting to creep up her neck and pool in her cheeks. "Are you embarrassed?" Bill asked in a teasing tone.

"No." Roslin replied and still refused to look Bill in the eyes. He looked her over and saw the point of her embarrassment. When the water had drenched them her white blouse had become transparent. He could see the outline of her bra and the pale flesh hiding beneath the wet fabric. Bill had to be careful so his jaw wouldn't hit the deck. Instead he grabbed a still warm blanket and walked over to her wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You can use my shower to warm up. Take all the hot water you would like." Bill said and moved back and watched as she walked into the head. A few minutes later he heard the shower running and Bill had to force himself to change his clothes. He tried not to think about her warming up in his shower. Sometimes he would find himself having fantasies about her at night when he was trying to sleep. When it wasn't the fantasies he was having he would catch a whiff of her scent from somewhere in his quarters and it would make him stop. She could have this power over him and it bothered him a little.

Bill was so engrossed in thought that he missed the sound of the shower shutting off. When he turned there was Laura in a towel. She used a separate towel to dry her hair. Bill looked her over and had to resist the urge to allow his jaw to drop. He may have excellent control but now that control was being tested. Looking at Laura like that was testing his resolve. Now she seemed oblivious to his heated glance. Before she was looking all around the room and turning a deep shade of red. In Adama's book this was a vast improvement from earlier.

"Did you find something for me to wear yet?" Laura asked and tossed the towel she was using on her hair at Adama. If he had been a few seconds slower the towel would have bit him in the face, but he caught hit and tossed where his wet clothes were. She laughed and moved to take a seat at the edge of his rack grabbing a pillow putting it in front of her and she rested her cheek on it facing Bill.

"Feel better?" Bill asked and moved one step closer.

"I do, but I would feel even better if I had something to wear." Laura replied and offered him a wry smile. Adama moved closer to her and handed her his robe. She didn't take it, instead she grabbed Adama by the front of his uniform and pulled him into the rack with her. This is what she had been wanting since that night on New Caprica when they watched the stars and Bill only held her close to him.

His lips on hers were warm and inviting. So much so that she had to have all of him in that one passionate moment. It was Bill and Bill alone that she needed in this world and she was going to have him. Not as the President but as Laura. As the woman she had denied herself to be for a long time now. There was a hunger in the way Bill returned her kisses.

The only sounds to be heard we that of Adama and Roslin finishing what they started that night on New Caprica.

PILOTS REC ROOM

Athena and Starbuck sat off to one side and were talking about what they saw from the Old Man and the President. When the two Pilots had the seen the pair of them Adama and Roslin were dripping wet. Both of them were hurrying down a corridor towards the Admirals quarters.

"What do you think that was about?" Kara asked Athena.

"Maybe they were caught when that water pipe burst." Athena offered and Kara wasn't buying that even though that is what happened.

"No I do think so. You know I heard that Hot dog and Kat saw them outside the locker rooms earlier. Maybe that is where they were when they got wet."

"Kara, get a grip. Roslin hasn't looked twice at the Admiral like that."

"Yeah right. I know what I know."

"And that means what?"

"I'll lay good odds that the Old Man and Roslin are frakking at this very moment." Kara said.

THE ADMIRALS QUARTERS

Roslin lay half on top of Adama trying to catch her breath. This was certainly going to complicate things between them but it had a way of working out. Bill was fairly quiet and that suited Laura just fine. When she was done with Adar he sometimes wanted to talk but not Laura. This was perfectly fine with her. Silence could be relaxing.

"Hmm. First we get drenched and then we have sex. What a way to end a day." Bill muttered hugging Laura closer to him.

"I kinda liked it. One way to put aside a stressful afternoon." Laura replied and kissed his scar. Maybe this wasn't such a bad way to end a day. It certainly had potential with Adama being the release valve. For right now this was all she wanted and hoped she got from him.


	23. Chapter 23

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Here we go with another installment

Bill stood and watched Laura button the last button on her white blouse she wore over her white tank top. Today she was being sworn in as the President again. Laura smiled at him through the mirror and it made her feel better when he returned the smile. She had to be the only President in Colonial history who has been sworn in without being elected. The added bonus is that she could work with Adama in close quarters again. That thought made things low in her belly tightening. He gave her a light smile and rested his hand low on her back. Her breath caught in her thought and Laura found herself wanting more of his touch and not sure how to ask for it. Without a conscious thought Laura leaned back into the touch and sighed. Most of her tension drained away except for the sexual. Adama could always make her think nasty thoughts. When the worlds ended she thought that these kind of thoughts would leave her be, but ever since she met Bill Adama those thoughts came to her in more frequent fantasies and in intensity. 'At least you are being a good girl and keeping those thoughts off your face.' Laura thought and stiffened when she felt Adama's arms come around her waist.

"I still think you look good in red." He whispered into her ear as he held her close. Flashes of her in the red dress had haunted his dreams for months and they only go worse when he laid eyes on Laura Roslin again.

Laura relaxed into his arms and sighed again. It made things easier when she and Adama could be like this for ever how long it lasted before they had to be the Leaders of the Fleet again. She was only minutes away from being sworn in and all she could think about was Adama shoving her up against the wall so they could frak. It had been in the back of her mind ever since she saw him enter her quarters. There was still that big bed Baltar had put in here, though she made sure to change the sheets because she was going to have to sleep on it for a while.

"You know we could always put this thing on hold and get into that big bed I have right over there." Laura pointed and she watched as Bill followed her gaze. She could see a few thoughts fly over his face and she wanted to know what they were.

"We can't do that... right now at least." Bill replied and kissed the side of her neck.

"Of course we can, I'm the President." Laura tried to reason.

"Not yet you're not, until then you are still just a school teacher." Bill nipped at the side of her neck again he smiled when he felt Laura shiver. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until a knock brought them back to themselves and Laura had to move away to straighten her blouse. Some how some of the buttons had come undone and Laura knew why.

LATER THAT NIGHT ON COLONIAL ONE.

Laura was resting in the bed. It was certainly more comfortable than the cot she used to sleep on. Dreams of Adama frakking her brains out had made it so she couldn't sleep more than an hour. She would wake with sweat dripping down her face and her breath would be ragged. In some of the dreams his lips would be all over her and she would be begging for more. Then in other dreams it would only be his hands that would bring her. Laura would be foolish enough to try and sleep again and it would be another hour when she would wake in the same state. That was the state Bill found her in when he snuck into her quarters.

Bill stood there for a few minutes watching her dream. Just by the look of her writhing he could tell what kind of dreams she was a having and he hoped to make some of them a reality. Beneath her calm cool reserve Bill knew that Laura was full of desire. It only needed to be coaxed to the surface. Bill Adama was arrogant enough to believe that he was the man who could do that to Laura Roslin, which he knew he would.

He gave her a hungry look and pulled her towards the edge of the bed so he could devour her one kiss at a time. At the same time Bill went to work on the night clothes that she wore. IT didn't take Bill long to get Laura out of her night gown. As soon as it was off Laura pulled Bill to her and held him in the cradle of her body. Adama tried to take his time but Laura would have none of that. Laura was insatiable and it fueled Bill's own passion. Just seeing Laura in a uninhibited moment like this. She wanted him fast and as many times as he could mange and for Bill Adama a lot of times would be enough, he was still the Old Man. Of course there were other ways that he could make her lose her mind and he exploited every one.

When morning came Laura was still wrapped in Bill's arms and feeling safer than ever because of Bill Adama. It wasn't until Tory had the mistake of coming in did everything fade, to their surprise she gave them one look and walked out the door not saying anything. Laura looked up at Bill and smiled. This was one hell of a way to start off her new Presidency.

"Well, one thing is for certain I started off my Presidency with a bang." Laura commented dryly.

"Glad I service my President." Bill replied with a smile.

Laura nipped at his shoulder making him groan. For as long as she lived there would be no getting enough of Bill Adama. She was sure of that. A long time ago that thought would have frightened her but now it only served to fuel the stoking pyre that had begun to burn bright again. Her passion for him had snuck up on her quietly like a lion stalking its prey. When it had her in its sights it pounced and kept the claws in for as long as it could manage until she gave up and let it take her away in the thrum of pleasure. Pleasure is what Bill Adama gave her more times than anyone had ever done even Adar.

"Well I should get up and start the first day of my new Presidency." Laura mentioned and moved from Adama's side but he wouldn't let her. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him with a wicked little grin gracing his face.

"What if I don't want you to?" Bill asked and moved over her to start trailing light kisses down her neck.

Laura had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out at the shear sensation of it. That would definitely be bad if Tory walked back in on them. The embarrassment would be too much, but being here with Bill would be worth the risk.

"As much as I would love round... whatever... I have to start the day and you have a Battlestar to run." Laura rolled off the other side and wrapped a sheet around her body.

"Kicking me out?" Bill asked trying to sound exasperated.

"No but I have to start the day." Laura replied and went to her closet to pick from the only three suits she had.

"Just one question. Where did you get the bed?" Bill asked.

"It was one of the ones from the Rising Star before Baltar had it dismantled to use for parts in building Tent City. I wasn't going to go back to sleeping on a cot when this was here." Laura mentioned and moved to head to the small bathroom.

When Laura returned Bill was dressed and putting on his boots. His hair was still mussed and his uniform was miss buttoned. Laura had to laugh at that. There was something nice about the sight that greeted her. She walked over to him and sat next to him but she was about to laugh. Laura stood up in front of him and unbuttoned his uniform jacket.

"Laura I thought you had to start your day?" Bill asked as she re buttoned the jacket.

"I do, but I thought that you would enjoy not looking disheveled when you returned to Galactica." Laura replied and smiled at Adama.

"About tonight..."

"Maybe I should come to Galactica you know there being doors and all." Laura mentioned and looked at Bill who was smiling from ear to ear.

"All right well I'll see you tonight." Bill said and got up from the bed to kiss her good bye until later. It would be interesting to see how the dealt with things should anyone find out about it. That thought didn't bother him but he didn't say anything. If Laura thought about it then she would worry it to death and not enjoy just being in the moment. Now would be enough for him.


	24. Chapter 24

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Love when those locks just click open.

Roslin sat in her office in Colonial One. She was trying to work but thoughts of Adama kept invading her mind. Last night was perfect. They had dinner in his quarters with light music and a bottle of wine. They completed the evening with a little bit of dancing. Everything was falling into place and Adama stopped. Hell he didn't stop he crashed to a halt. She was all ready for him to take this thing between them to the next level and he didn't. Bill Adama just let her leave all frustrated back to her ship and didn't try to relieve some of her... tension.

Now here she was staring out at the stars. Laura had considered taking care of the problem herself. That's how she got through on New Caprica during the siege. But being close to him again she still hoped he would help her out a little. Laura was here on Colonial One watching the stars and cursing Bill Adama.

"Why did he have to stop?" Laura said and rose to walk over to her desk. She had just started to read a report when something caught her attention.

"Who had to stop?" Bill asked from the entranceway of her office.

On principle alone she should have thrown something at him, but she couldn't do it. It would make for an interesting conversation later. Still she resisted the urge. It was one of the small ones she could control.

"What are you doing here Bill?" Laura asked and got back to the pile of reports on her desk. There was the attempt to concentrate but with him coming closer she found herself reading the same sentence three times.

"I thought I would come and see you." Bill offered and walked closer to her desk.

On principle Laura should have thrown something at him, but knowing Bill Adama he would have dodged it and then call her childish or something along those lines. she really should have but she was controlling that particular urge at the moment. It was one of the few she had a lash on at the moment.

"If you were going to come and see me you should have told me." Laura commented and began to read one of the reports. As Bill moved closer and closer to her desk she found that she was reading the same sentence over and over again. He mind couldn't concentrate with him coming closer to her.

"There is something called a surprise... look it up." Bill said and walked around the edge of her desk placing his hand on her shoulder. He smiled ruefully when he heard Laura issue a low moan and bite her bottom lip. Laura looked up at him and saw the sly smile on his lips and in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just this..." Bill leaned down to claim her lips in a fiery kiss that had Laura burning from the shear thrill of the possibility of being caught.

Laura slid up his body and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping the kiss going. His lips worked over hers and she was burning all over again.

"This... is... what I ... wanted last night." Laura gasped between kisses.

"I know." Bill replied and moved down to place kisses on her slender neck.

Here was Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol with Admiral Bill Adama placing heated kisses on her neck managed to drive her crazy. He had this power over her that she hated to admit made her hot with need but she wanted him to come to her. Well she got what she wanted because here he was.

"We should... move... this to my bed." Laura rasped out.

Bill said noting as he maneuvered Laura back to the small hallway that led to the small cot she used for a bed. Though when he looked up to see where he was Bill saw a regular bed wit actual pillows and sheets. That made Bill stop any further movements cause Laura to come back to herself.

"Why did you stop this time?" Laura asked allowing anger to come into her voice.

"You have a bed." It was all Bill could think to say at the moment.

"Baltar left it behind. I couldn't get rid of it. Don't worry i did change the sheets." Laura commented and sat down on the edge removing her shoes and suit jacket. The jacket she tossed over her shoulder where it landed somewhere. She ran her hands up he front of his uniform and undid the buttons one by one.

"Don't tease Laura." Bill growled and pinned her to the bed with both hands above her head. Laura smiled shyly and then nipped at Adama's bottom lip.

ROSLIN'S OFFICE.

Tory Foster the Presidents Aide stood behind her boss's desk and sorted files for the President to go through when she heard a soft whimper coming from the back room where the President kept her room. It made her wonder what was going on back there. Tory poked her head through the curtain and saw the Admiral pinning the President the mattress. She wasn't exactly fighting back. It looked more to Tory that she was enjoying herself. Faster than she thought possible Tory turned from the curtain and ran from the office.

"So much for me sleeping for a while." Tory muttered and headed bellow deck.

ROSLIN'S BED

Adama had heard the curtain move but he didn't know who had seen them. Bill was about to say something to Laura when she ran her nails down is back making Adama groan in pleasure. This was the side of Laura he had yet to see and it was going to be interesting seeing it more a more if she wanted it that way.

Laura managed to catch Bill off guard and roll him to the side so she was on top. He fisted his hands in her shirt and tugged her down so he could take her mouth again in a ruthless hungry kiss. There is something to be said for the Admirals tight control over his emotions, but Laura Roslin had a way of breaking down all his defenses till he was Bill Adama and not the Admiral. Right now in this moment with her he felt free to love her and not be worried.

Bill knew he loved her but so far has not had the courage to say the words. He didn't know if they would ever fall from his lips but they were there none the less.

THE NEXT DAY.

Bill sat at his desk in his quarters trying to read one of the various reports that littered his desk. Yesterday he and the President made love on Colonial One. That night she had come to Galactica and crawled into his rack with him. There was something so domestic about the whole thing and it made Adama think. She was still sleeping and Bill couldn't help but get up and sit there staring at her. She was so peaceful in sleep. It was a kind of peace that he had never seen on her lately.

"I know you're watching me." She whispered and ran her hand over his face without even opening her eyes.

"How?" He asked.

"Because I know you." Laura replied and sat up smiled at him.

"You looked so peaceful. I had never seen that before from you." Bill paused and looked over his shoulder then continued speaking. "You know someone saw us in your bed yesterday."

"It was probably Tory." Laura said nonchalantly and moved closer to Adama kissing the underside of his chin.

"You're not worried?"

"Honestly Bill what is she going to do? Ground me?" Laura smiled that smile that she seemed to only use for him. Bill laughed and kissed her forehead.

"This isn't going to be easy." Bill commented.

"Yeah well we'll get through it. Provided you don't toss me in the brig again." Laura teased.

"Only if you're bad, and what did I say about teasing?" Bill tossed back and like the previous day he pinned her to the mattress.

"You said not to do it... but I can't resist. I like to tease you especially if I get this in response." Laura winked and moved slightly making Adama growl. Before things went too far the wireless buzzed breaking the mood of his quarters.

"Ignore it." Laura moaned and nipped his ear but Bill pulled back and walked over to his desk. Laura tossed the pillow at him where it hit him in the back of his head before he had a chance to answer the phone.

Bill listened to what was being and a few moments later replaced the receiver and moved towards the hatch. "I have to check on something in CIC. When I come back you will be in trouble for all that teasing." Bill smiled wickedly at her and headed out of his quarters with Laura dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I can hardly wait Admiral Adama!" She shouted after him and then fell back into her fit of giggles.


	25. Chapter 25

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

I wrote this while listening to Shaggy's BOOMBASTIC. Go figure.

Laura poked at her food. Ever since they had found that algae planet her hunger had been fleeting. She was only ever capable of eating when she was with Adama. They had only recently become lovers. It was one of those days when nothing was happening in the fleet. Some say that it actually passed as a normal day. Then they were in his rack after dinner. She had never felt better. The Gods were going to be damned if they tried.

"You're not hungry?" Adama asked breaking Laura out of her thoughts.

"No, sorry I'm sure it's very good but it looks like it would eat me before I ate it. Besides I'm hungry for something else." Laura replied and pushed the plate a little away from her.

"I'd be happy to help you with that hunger...after I eat. I have to keep up my strength because I have a President to please." To emphasize his point Bill took a bite of his food for good measure.

"I'm going to go and lie down for a while." She smiled and walked back to the sleeping area where his rack was.

Laura slid off her shoes and reclined on his rack thinking about the offer Bill had made to get her here. It was just after the Raptor had crashed into the Colonial One. He was helping with moving some of the boxes when he made that offer in front of her staff and Tory. Thinking about it now she blushed.

'If the quarters become cramped you're always welcome in one of my beds.' Oh Bill did you know what you were saying? Of course he did. It was Bill Adama after all. There were times when she knew he enjoyed teasing her and she enjoyed teasing him right back. It was all part of the relationship they had forged before falling into his rack.

She had often fantasized about him sneaking onto Colonial One and making love to her. It would have been such an Adama move if he had thought of it, but he wouldn't do that unless she posed the idea to him. No he wanted her in his domain where he was Zeus and she was his Hera. Which was an apropos title for him even though he was an Atheist?

Laura was brought out of her thoughts by fingers tracing patterns on her exposed stomach. She didn't know when her shirt had come undone. Bill that sneaky man he was. Soon Laura felt his lips kissing along the edge of her ribs. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. Bill had told her several times that he enjoyed the sound of her voice as she called out his name in throes of passion. It made the moment all the sweeter. When Bill was in a particular frame of mind he could make her lose that control and let him know he was definitely doing a good job.

Laura fisted her hands in Bill's hair and gave him a gentle tug as a sign to come up the rest of her body so she could taste his mouth on hers hot and sweet as she knew it could be. He stopped his teasing long enough to look up the line of her body where he offered her a wicked smile that made Laura's blood boil. She lightly tugged on his hair again but Bill would not be deterred. Bill laid a gentle kiss just above her navel and up to her beating heart. His lips traveled to the side of her neck where he nipped and kissed at the underside of her jaw.

Bill knew how to inflict such sweet torture that made Laura go insane with want. Just the way the pleasure spread through her nerve endings until she went blind with the need. Adama had a way of making her this way and she was going to keep on getting her fix even if the pleasure somehow killed her.

Now that Bill had her he craved her like a drug. A drug that only got better with continual use. There were things he felt for Laura that he hadn't felt for his own wife. It was all the better now that Laura allowed him to be wit her like this. Even though it was him who pushed the line it was Laura who decided to go all the way.

While Bill was busy driving her crazy Laura let her ands wander down to the buttons on his uniform jacket, but Bill being Bill he pinned her hands above her head and made her endure the sweet torture he was putting her through.

They merged like they had so many times before. This time Bill set a slow rocking pace designed to make both of them insane with pleasure. It wasn't the frantic coupling of two people seeking release. No that was reserved for the young and neither of them were young anymore. So they made this their own. Usually Bill would let Laura set the pace but tonight it was his choice and tonight he wanted to tease and torture her. Taking them to the brink and then bringing them back until he finally drove them over in blinding passion.

THE NEXT MORNING

Laura lay next to a sleeping Adama. It was rare that she got the chance to watch him. Usually he would be the one to watch her and she would wake to his smiling face. Now it was her turn. His face was relaxed and almost peaceful. Laura looked him up and down resting her eyes on his scar. The scar that had nearly stolen her Admiral from her. She had remembered seeing him lying there all pale and nearly at deaths door. Laura should have known better. He was a fighter and would make sure that his death would be on his terms and not on someone else's.

Laura reached out her hand and gently touched the fading scar. Faster than she would have thought possible Adama had Laura under him and her hands roughly pinned above her head. She was momentarily stunned but looked up into Adama's eyes has he blinked away the last remnants of sleep. He slid away from her and sat on the edge of the rack with his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Laura molded her body to his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He sighed and pulled her arms tighter around him like a living blanket that he didn't want to crawl out from under. She kissed his temple and gave him a loving squeeze. Bill leaned his head on her shoulder issuing another sigh of contentment.

Just as he turned his face towards her neck to lay gentle kisses there the wireless buzzed. He slid away from her and answered it. "Adama."

Laura decided to be an imp and try and get her Admiral to break character. It was small of her but she was entitled to her fun, even if he was on the phone. She moved closer and began to nibble on the top of is shoulder moving to the back of his neck and over to his ear. He didn't so much as make a sound which only made Laura try harder. She was about to nip at his jaw when Adama playfully pushed her back into the mattress and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her giggles.

Bill replaced the receiver and turned to Laura, "Your aide will be here with a change of clothing for you." He said and watched as wrapped a loose sheet around her body and climb out of his rack. She didn't get that far when Adama wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"I didn't say when she would be here." Bill smiled at her.

"Knowing Tory she will be here in no time and shuttling me back to Colonial One to face a day of meetings and reports. All the while I'll be thinking about you and wondering when I can get away to come back here and... have dinner with you." Laura replied and nipped at his bottom lip.

"You were going to say something else. What was it?"

"When I could come back her and have more mind blowing sex." She replied and groaned as Bill ran his hand down her side and slipped under the sheet. His hand didn't get to far unfortunately because someone knocked on his hatch making the world they lived in come creeping back in and shattering the peaceful aura of his quarters.

"Time to start the day." Bill said and kissed her hard then getting up and allowing her to slip into the bathroom before he went to hatch dressed in sweat pants and his undershirts to take Laura's clothes from Tory. She looked from guard to guard and then walked off back to the Hanger Deck.

Laura walked out of the back still in the sheet she had taken from Adama's rack. He held out her clean clothes but Laura shook her head and went to the couch. She motioned for him to join her and Bill complied more of curiosity than the fact that she was President.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Wasting my morning." Laura replied and curled into his side relaxing. Soon she was back asleep and Bill just watched her like she had done that morning. What a way to spend a morning in the Admirals quarters.


	26. Chapter 26

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Yes the wheels just turn and turn in my head.

Laura sat at the table in Adama's quarters reading a report and wondering, not for the first time, why she bothered to read them in the first place. They never stopped. Report after endless report. As long as the Quorum could find things to complain about Roslin would have to read them. She hated it. The only time she could get any work done was when she was in Bill Adama's quarters. It was strange but this was the only time she could concentrate. Good thing Adama was over at his desk and he could... 'No, Laura work first, sex with Adama later.' She thought and forced her mind back to the task at hand.

Ten minutes later Laura had read the same sentence for the hundredth time. "FRAK IT! I'm done. No more bitching and complaining for me." Laura shouted and tossed the report across the table.

Bill looked up to see Laura drop her forehead on the table and move it from side to side. He rose from his desk and walked over to her and leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Too much bitching and complaining from the Quorum." Laura's reply was little muffled but Bill heard her none the less.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back into a sitting position where he began to massage her temples for her. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of his nimble fingers working out the stress.

"Hmm how did I manage stress with out you?" She breathed out and covered his fingers with her own slowly moving them down her neck and then to her shoulders. Oh yeah she could get lost in the feel of his fingers. There was something about them that had a way of melting the stress from her body.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked

"People are annoying." Laura replied and arched her back when Bill found a bundle of nerves that loosened under his skilled hands.

"Some people aren't that bad." He responded and dug his fingers in a little harder making her moan.

"The Quorum aren't people."

"Then what are they?" Bill asked.

"Harpies. That's what they are; little winged demons intent on pissing me off. Ooh a little harder right there." Laura pulled his fingers to the below her right shoulder blade.

"You should have done this instead." Laura commented and Bill immediately stopped.

"What'd I say?" She asked and got up to look at him.

"Nothing, but if I had chosen this as a profession then you and i would never have met."

"We would have met. You wanna know why?" Roslin asked.

"Enlighten me." He said taking a step closer to her.

"You and I were meant to meet. Our lives have been intertwined and we now have a shared destiny. That destiny is to find Earth. It doesn't matter who we are in this life or the lives past this was always meant to be ours. Earth is within our grasp. I can almost taste it." Laura whispered closing her mouth over his and letting him know how much she appreciated being with him. her hands slid up his strong arms and around his neck holding him closer to her.

Adama wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and walked backwards toward the rack where they had been so many times before. The first time came to Bill like a flash. Even though he had never touched her so intimately Adama knew her from the first moment. He knew the way she would react to the lightest caress to a hard kiss.

Laura had just begun to unbutton his uniform jacket when the wireless buzzed. Before Bill could get his hands on it Laura had it up to her ear and listening to the voice on the other end.

"Lau..." Bill tried to ask for the phone but Laura put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Saul, the Admiral is otherwise engaged at the moment. Call back later." Laura said and listened to what Saul said.

_"Are you going to frak his brains out?"_

"No Saul."

_"How long are you going to keep him tied up? Figuratively speaking of course."_

"Three hours at the latest." Laura replied and replaced the receiver and removed her hand from Adama's mouth.

"Did you have to do that?" Bill asked and pulled her closer so he could feel the heat from her body.

"Yes, because I want you all to myself... for a little while. At least until the Fleet is attacked and we have to leave this rack." Laura replied and leaned down for a kiss she knew would come sooner or later. She smiled at him as Bill drew her down and kissed her for all she was worth. The fire that had burned in her flared through he veins when Adama's skilled hands found the buttons of her blouse. Things took their natural course. Lust was a constant with Laura and Bill but now they had love to through into the mix and that made the joining all the more sweeter.

He was careful not to apply to much pressure in her weakened condition. She had told him on the Baseship that she wouldn't break but he was still careful no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't crack even during sex. She admired that and loved him even more.

_THREE HOURS LATER_

Adama was roused out of sleep by a persistent buzzing. Belatedly he realized that it was the wireless and he had to reach over his head cause Laura was still sleeping with he head resting on her chest.

"Adama."

"_I see the President let you up for air."_ Saul said and chuckled when he heard his friend growl.

"I was never out of air."

"_I hoped you locked the hatch this time."_ Saul replied.

"Yeah yeah. Look she's still sleeping so if you are quite amused we can continue this tomorrow." Adama hung up on Saul before he could get another smart comment in.

He settled back down and pulled Laura closer to him. Bill breathed in her scent and closed his eyes savoring the atmosphere. There was nothing like a woman on top to make a man feel appreciated. He told her that she would be on top due to her weakened condition and the fact that he liked powerful women to be in charge. Laura was as powerful as they came and he loved every minute he had with her. That thought followed him into sleep once more with Laura at his side and the scent of her lulling him deeper and deeper into sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

This is at the beginning of S4. I had to suffer in silence while I was writing this cause my iPod got a swimming lesson from my Cat Juliet. I'm just surprised that I was able to write anything at all.

Laura reclined in Bill's rack and tried to beat back a wave of nausea that was being persistent. She had come from her second Diloxan treatment and now the nausea had set in. There was something floating in the air that had her wanting to vomit every single time she took a deep breath. She didn't understand it Laura was fine the entire walk back to his quarters and then all over sudden; BAM! The nausea set in and here she was in his rack feeling miserable. Turning her head she buried it in Adama's pillow which was still rich with his scent from that morning. Breathing deep Laura had another sudden wave of nausea crash into her like a 50 ton Raptor landing.

"Great, Adama is the one making me sick." Laura said and gingerly got up to go lay on the couch. Maybe the smell of worn, old leather would dampen the intoxicating scent of Adama's. Sitting down Laura felt the worst of the nausea abate. She laid down and draped her right arm over her stomach. A few moments later Laura had dropped off into sleep.

There were no dreams. She felt like she was floating and somewhere she heard Bill's voice calling to her. It was just a distant echo from a memory or a conversation they had had when he thought she was being ridiculous. They way he could say her name had the power to make her mad, hot, happy, and the whole other range of emotion that Adama could cause in her. Sometimes he made her crazy with want and the way he would smile at her would make her go weak at the knee's but only her iron resolve kept her standing and not falling into his arms.

Then there was his voice again; calling to her. She followed it back into the waking world and looked up into Adama's worried face. He had one hand palm down on her stomach and the other was on her forehead. When he moved closer Laura moved her free hand to cover her mouth and pressed her body back into the sofa.

"You ok?" Bill asked.

"Yeah a little sick. You wanna hear something funny?" Laura said over her hand.

"Sure."

"When I was resting in your rack i turned my face into you pillow and inhaled your scent. I immediately felt sick." Laura smiled wryly and closed her eyes.

"I make you sick?" Bill said in mock outrage.

"'Fraid so, but the couch doesn't. So you can have your rack back." Laura replied and winked at him. She felt a wave of nausea over come her and she ran for the head to pay homage to the porcelain gods. Laura heaved up the small meal she had managed to choke down before going to Life Station.

Bill instinctively followed her and couched behind her moving her hair away from her face and with his other hand he rubbed small circles on her back to let her know he was there for her. When she had settled down Bill wet a wash cloth with cold water and went back to Laura. He pulled her back into his arms and held the cloth to her forehead.

Bill settled against the opposite wall and with one bent knee He comforted Laura. She rested her head against his knee at an angle and it gave Bill perfect access to the back of her neck. He moved her hair to cascade over the side of his thigh and began to stroke the cold cloth over her forehead and down to the back of her neck over and over again.

"You shouldn't have had to see that." Laura whispered and wrapped her arm under Bills bent leg in a gesture that said she needed something stable to hold onto.

"Why, because your the President?" Bill asked and continued his gentle ministrations with the cloth. As much as he cared about this woman sometimes she drove him mad... every once in a while.

Laura said nothing. She just sat there and let Adama tend to her the way she had wanted him to. He had been the one to suggest she live with him so she was closer to Cottle and the Diloxan treatments she needed to prolong her life. More she thought that Adama wanted her closer to him and that wasn't a bad thought in Laura's mind, she wanted to be closer to her Admiral at all times, ever since the phone call and the nebula. It would have been just as easy for Cottle to come to the Colonial One as it would have been for her to come to Galactica, but Bill had wheedled the compromise out of her. On her part she was pretty amazed she lasted as long as she did with out caving instantly to him right then and there when he proposed the idea.

Now she shared his quarters and felt more at ease than she had in months or years. It was almost like they were a couple with out everything else that goes with it. Even though they were the Admiral and the President they were also Bill and Laura and sometimes they just needed each other as people.

"I knew what I was doing when I offered that you live with me. There would be times when I would see you at your worst. Today is no exception. When I heard on the stand that you were dying again I felt like time was running out." Bill said and ran his hand over her back in small circles.

"We'll get through this...together." Bill whispered and waited for Roslin to say something, but he realized that she had fallen asleep in his lap while he had tended to her. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall while Laura slumbered in his lap. Bill just smiled and allowed his weary lover to rest in his lap. True they had never had the physical relationship, but they were lovers in a true sense of the word because of the trials they had endured. He had nearly watched her die the first time and it broke his heart to lose her as a friend; now it would surely kill him to lose her as his lover. Looking at her now there was a kind peace on her face that he had rarely seen on her while she was awake. Only in the spell that sleep seemed to cast over was Roslin ever at peace in her dreams.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Laura had woken in the same position in which she had fallen asleep in, which was in Adama's lap on the floor of his bathroom. He had sat there for a few hours while she had slept and didn't say one thing about being stiff as they migrated to the couch. She had slipped her shoes off and reached for a book to start reading. Laura was in the corner of the couch with her legs bent up and rested the book on top of her thighs.

Bill on the other hand stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles on the coffee table. He was looking over a few reports that had piled up on his desk over the last few days. Bill was about finished when he felt toes wiggling their way under his thigh. Looking over to Laura he stared at her and she started to giggle.

"What are you doing?' Bill asked and tried to not laugh because it was starting to tickle.

"My feet are cold." Laura replied and smiled. Bill was relieved that she was back to being playful after her bout of vomiting earlier.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Umm come here and find out." Laura crooked her finger at him and Bill rose to his feet and moved closer to her. When he sat again Laura's left leg was trapped under Bills back and she draped her right leg over his lap bringing Bill closer to her between her open legs.

When his lips touched hers he was surprised to learn that there was no after taste from earlier. When she had spent a few minutes in there alone she must have brushed her teeth before joining him on the couch. Good thing too.

"Laura... are you... sure about... this?" Bill asked between the butterfly kisses she gave him.

"Yes." Laura replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bill pulled her into his lap and with the strength she knew he carried in his arms Laura enjoyed the feeling of being carried to his rack. When he laid her down amongst the blankets and pillows the scent of him enticed her and spurred her passion to bur brighter than the sun. This was something that she had dreamed about. First when they had met. Back then she was wary about him simply because she didn't trust him yet so she was surprised to have a dream about a man who constantly fought her at every turn. Then on New Caprica she had dreamed he come to her in the night like a thief breaking into a house. Now that she had him there was nothing that was going to take this from her. As long as she was able to have Adama Laura was going to make sure she had him over and over again.

The passion between them burned hotter than their skin when at last they touched together. The fact that she was sick flew out the nearest airlock, though Adama was careful not to over exhaust her. There were no words spoken between them because words had no dominion right now in this world of passion and heat that had been created in the Admirals quarters.

Together they spilled over into pure bliss. Lying in the stillness of his quarters Adama ran his hands up and down Laura's back and she rested to his side. Bill savored the feeling of her. It was as close to heaven as he would get in this life. For if she died a part of him would be lost. Those kinds of thoughts had a way of working their way into his brain at a bad time. Now was one of those times. Just this once he sent a silent prayer to the Gods that he could keep her around for a while longer. At least until they found Earth. he desperately wanted to see the look on her face when they took their first steps on the New home for the Fleet.

"You're thinking too much." Laura panted out and ran her left index finger down the scar on his chest.

"It's nothing." Bill lied and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for putting up with me." Laura whispered and for the third time today dropped off into sleep with Bill not far behind her. Before dropping off into sleep Bill hugged Laura close and buried his face in her hair in haling her scent just as she had done earlier that day. There was nothing for him to do but wait and hope that the Gods whom he had no faith in granted his prayers.


	28. Adama's Shower rated M

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

tune to wheels on the bus Oh the wheels in Max's head go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round.

Laura stood under the hot spay of the shower. It's not like she couldn't have taken a hot shower on Colonial One but it was better in Adama's quarters. Why? She had no clue, it was just better. Three months ago was the first time she had lingered in his shower and ever since she had come here just to use 'his' hot water. There he was all around her; his scent. If Laura wasn't careful she could become hooked on him like a never ending drug. She had dreamed about him on New Caprica just to chase away the cold nights at bay and it allowed her to forget that any minute the New Caprica Police would come for her and toss her into the detention center. In some dreams they were here in this very shower and it would seem like his lips were every where on her and Laura just begged for more like a junkie looking for her next fix and she would only find that fix in Adama's arms. There was no rhyme or reason as to why she felt that way about him, but she did and it made her confused. At this very moment she was supposed to be having a meeting with her VP; Tom Zarek but Laura couldn't bring herself to leave the confines of Adama's welcoming shower. She ran her hands through her wet hair and leaned her head on the wall. Thoughts of Adama kept flashing in her mind.

Bill Adama walked into his quarters to see Laura's suit jacket draped across his couch. All he had to do was follow the trail of cloths all the way to the entrance of the head and he knew what Laura was doing. Even before he heard the faint sound of the shower. When he had for come her with her in his shower. He had so many dreams in the intervening weeks that he barely got any sleep. There was something so wrong about him standing in the doorway and watching her silhouette as the water ran down her body. Bill knew he shouldn't be doing this but here he was watching her. So many thoughts ran though his mind and entertaining naughty thoughts about his President. After all wasn't he the one who told her they had a job to do? 'Why did you have to say that Adama?' Bill thought and crossed his arms over his chest just to have something to do with them. When what he wanted to do with them was wrap her up in his arms and keep her there. Bill had to take a step back soon and let her have her little indulgence. So there he stood watching her like he knew he shouldn't be.

"Laura?" Bill said and watched as she shut off the water. Laura poked her head out from behind the curtain and smiled at him to hide her surprise.

"Hi there. Sorry about taking your hot water." Laura said and grabbed the towel closest to her and pulled behind the curtain with her. When she had wrapped it around her she stepped out and looked every where but Adama.

He could see a blush start to creep over her pale skin and it made Bill smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt your shower." Bill said and moved closer o her. Laura stood stock still as Bill grabbed another towel and started to rub her hair dry. She let out a sigh of relief and put her hands on his arms while he dried her hair. This was something so normal and domestic, but there was nothing normal about them. Roslin and Adama were on the same side and yet there was this great chasm between them that kept them from being together.

"You don't have to do that you know." she said and Bill stopped what he was doing.

"What?" he replied and smiled at her.

"You don't have to towel my hair dry." Laura repeated.

"I know but I want to. I need an excuse to get my hands on you. Why not this?" Bill commented and ran the towel down her back bringing her body closer to his body and he felt her tense for a second then relax as her an his hands down to her waist. Laura's hands on the other hand rose up his biceps and then locked around his neck closing the last gap between them. Bill backed them up till he was out in the sleeping area. She was the right height for him and when she tilted her at the right angle he was able to give her the kiss of her life.

She snaked her hands down the front of his uniform and undid the buttons one by one until she could slide the jack off his shoulders and onto the floor. Bill danced his fingers up her back and laced them in her hair and gently laid her back on the rack and he didn't break the kiss once. He nipped at her bottom lip and trailed them down her neck but lingered over her heart; a heart was full of life that should have ended over a year ago but here she was in his arms and allowing him to show her how much he needed her. With out Laura there was no purpose to find Earth. She was the faith the people needed to find their new home and she was the strength he needed to continue forward.

"Bill wait... wait." Laura said and cupped his face making him look at her.

Bill looked up at her and nodded. He placed a lingering kiss over her heart and felt it beat faster the longer he left his lips there. Sitting up Bill leaned his head to the side and felt Laura kiss his shoulder. She just wanted to be with him.

"How was your shower?" Bill asked and smiled when Laura nipped his shoulder instead of answering her him.

"I skipped a meeting with Zarek to steal your shower. Don't say it, I know there is a perfectly good shower on Colonial One but I like yours better." Laura smiled sweetly and nipped his shoulder again this time making Adama growl with need.

"You keep that up and you aren't going back to your ship Madam President." Bill said and turned his head to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

"That's ok, I'm not in the mood to take a Raptor back at the moment." Laura replied and ran her free hand through her still wet hair to get the bangs out of her face.

"Then what should we do?" Bill twisted at the waist and smiled at her as he watched her look of contemplation.

"Should we look over some reports or have some fun?" Laura said.

"Do I get a vote?" Bill asked and smiled.

"Sure. What's your vote?" Laura asked and lay back against the pillows.

"I would vote for fun." Bill replied and leaned closer to her so that his lips were a hairs breath away from hers.

"Ok, fun it is." Laura said and captured his lips pulling him down on top of her feeling the heat of him through the towel.

"Fun it is." Bill repeated and ran his hand up her thigh and under the towel. Their luck was really bad and wouldn't you know it the wireless buzzed to life.

"Damnit." Roslin moaned and grabbed the receiver before Bill could. "Whatever you want now is not a good time because I'm about to have sex with my Admiral." Laura listened to the voice sputter.

"Shut up Tory!" Then she slammed the receiver down and looked back to Adama.

"I can't believe what you said to her." Bill looked down with a surprised expression on his face.

"You have no idea how annoying she is? I have you now and I'm not letting you go. So the question is now that you have your hands on me what are you going to do?"

"This." Adama said and ran his hand up her left thigh slipping it beneath the towel.

"I like that." Roslin replied and got swept away with the pleasure of Adama. He knew all the right spots to kiss and caress. This was how it should have been all her life. It wasn't just Adama's shower that was better it was Adama himself. Everyone in the world compared past and present lovers. Adama beat Adar hands down. No contest. Where Adar was in it for his own gain Bill made sure she was being driven out of her mind.

"You don't play fair." Roslin gasped as she felt two of Adama's fingers slip into her and begin a slow stroking movement. She fisted her hands in her hair and felt the fireworks begin to build in her. Laura snaked her hand down and covered his stilling his actions before he could make her come just from his gentle strokes.

"I'm an Admiral. Playing fair is not in our orders." Adama whispered and nipped at her lips before trailing them down her neck and just above her heart. This repeat action had Roslin wondering why he did that.

"There are too many clothes on you." Laura growled and unbuttoned his uniform jacket tossing it to the floor and she made a move for his belt but Adama was a little faster. He pulled Laura to him and claimed her mouth a little rougher than he had intended. She fought back in the spirit of someone who needed the release he offered, but there was something more in her kiss and he was bound and determined to bring it further to the surface.

Laura freed her hands from Adama's grasp and pulled his undershirts up and over his head breaking this kiss only to toss them in the general direction of his jacket. He took her mouth again in a heated kiss that had her writhing under him. Bill settled into the cradle of her body and enjoyed the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist. Those legs of hers had fascinated him when they had first met and now they felt even better than they looked. He could feel her heat though his pants and it made him move his hips sending jolts of pleasure through her lower body

"You still are wearing too many clothes." Laura groaned and before Adama knew it his belt was being yanked through the loops and being tossed away to join his other clothes like his pants would do in another moment. In a flurry of movement Bill had his back pressed against the alcove wall and Laura in his lap with the sheet wrapped around their lower bodies where he was poised at her wet opening.

Laura and Bill locked eyes as she slowly sank down onto him. She gasped as her lower body was stretched to make room for him. Inch by hard inch Adama sank into her and she savored the feeling of the friction it caused. Laura shuddered at the pleasure and on reflex squeezed her inner muscles making Adama groan. It had been a while since she had last done this and it seemed fitting that Adama be the one to enjoy this with now. Still they locked eyes as Laura moved in a slow up and down motion. She wove her hands in his hair and fused her mouth with his again keeping the kiss in time with the motion of her movements.

His hands were steady on her waist but traveled up her back and threaded his fingers in her rich red hair as she moved faster and faster over him. In and out she rose and fell over him like the waves crashing on the shore of a beach. The pleasure built in both of them. Bill pulled back from her lips and kissed down her neck and to her heart. It was a heart that was beating with life. She threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling of Bill's lips on her breast, nipping and teasing. The taste of her drove him over the edge and it had Bill driving his hips up and taking her over the edge with him.

Over and over she burned inside as pleasure consumed her in a fire that only Adama had control over. When she fell to the pleasure Laura made sure Bill burned with her. He buried his face in her hair and groaned when he felt Laura sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Laura hadn't meant to bite him but there was nothing she could do. It was in the heat of the moment and the pain only served to make him follow her in the pure bliss of it all. She knew that there would be some bruises on her tomorrow and they would be a welcome sight because it meant a night well spent. Laura Roslin the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol finally had a taste of her Admiral Bill Adama. 'Oh yeah Laura you are addicted now.' She thought and hugged him closer.

Laura leaned her forehead to his hand just tried to slow her heart beat as the pleasure spiraled through her body. She felt in that moment that complete and free of anything that

Just as the euphoria set in the wireless buzzed to life again and this time it was Adama who answered it. "Adama." He growled into the receiver.

"No Tory." Bill said and looked down at Laura.

"Tory, she is just fine." Bill listened to Tory again and then just hung up on her.

"I told she could be annoying." Laura smiled and wrapped her arms around Adama's neck. This was the best thing ever; being here with Adama and telling her aide to shut up. She took her right arm from around his neck and laced her fingers with his and pulled their joined hands to her heart and just held them there.

"This is us." Laura said. "All that we are and ever will be."

Bill couldn't say anything. All he could do was smile down at her and squeeze her hand. He moved to the side and kept his hand with joined with Laura's. She dropped off into sleep with a smile on her face. Bill would have loved nothing more than to fall into a dreamless sleep beside her but he had work to do. He had work to do and with one last kiss he carefully left her sleeping and got dressed sitting at his desk so he could see her.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Adama was still sitting at his desk when Laura woke and saw him. She wrapped the sheet around her body and walked over to Adama and peered over his shoulder. The reports were never ending they seemed to Laura.

"Who are complaining about what now?" She asked and tried to read the report but Adama moved the report out of her line of sight.

"Nothing important."

"Whatever." Laura replied and walked towards the head.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to have a shower." Laura replied and walked out of sight. A few minutes later Adama heard the water running and started to laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Here's another story from up in my brain pan.

There were times when Bill Adama had wished that Laura Roslin had never come into his life. She brought out feelings in his heart that he thought he had locked away long ago, but with Laura they came rushing back and he found himself feeling things for her that would hurt him in the end. Right now he was happy to have her by his side as the stood on Earth. It wasn't the Earth either of them thought it would be. No, this planet was devoid of any human and animal life. The only hint they had that people had lived here were the old ruins. Still the fresh air had felt good and having Laura at his side made it all worth while. She took his hand and rest her head on his shoulder as she looked out at the waste land that should have been their safe haven. Laura sighed as Bill squeezed her hand in return.

"This is it?" Baltar said turning around to survey the immediate landscape.

Laura and Bill turned to look at him but he merely said what they all had been thinking. Where was the 13th tribe? What had happened? Earth looked nothing like what Pythia had described. Laura felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness. If it hadn't been for Adama Laura would have collapsed to the ground.

Bill sank down to one knee and cradled Roslin in his arms. The way the prophecy went is that the dying leader would not live to enter the new land. He hoped that this would not come to pass. Bill needed Laura to center himself. He wasn't ready to let her go for any reason. She had closed her eyes and drew Bill's arms tighter around her. "Let's get you to Galactica." He whispered and only stood after she nodded her consent.

Lee and Kara looked back to the Admiral as he stood with the President. They started to move closer but Adama waved them back. Laura had one arm through over his shoulder. Bill had his left arm around her waist and together they made their way to the Raptor so she could rest.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS

Bill sat next to Roslin as she slept. Half way back to Galactica she had slipped into unconsciousness that had Bill terrified. Even though Cottle had told him that it was due to exhaustion and that she would be fine with a little sleep, but Bill was still worried that after everything she was slipping through his fingers again.

It was true that Adama had never been religious. He believed that a man made his own destiny, but now he prayed that Laura would stay with him because he couldn't live with out her. Try as he might Bill had never been the same from that first day when he met Laura Roslin. She was his strength and his whole reason for continuing the journey to Earth. He knew that he would never be the same when Laura died. Something in him would die with her. The heart that loved her so much would go back to being cold and distant. Every emotion Laura had revived in him ached to see her better. Looking at her now all pale he wanted to weep from the shear depth of sadness he felt.

"Laura." Bill whispered and took her hand kissing her knuckles.

Her fingers twitched in Bill's. When he look at her he saw that she was dreaming. It made him wonder what she was dreaming about or if she was having another vision. When they were on the Baseship Laura had told him about the visions she had during the jumps. Right down to the wedding band Adama slipped on her finger after she had died. All Bill could do then was pull her close and kiss the top of her head.

He had to tear himself away to try and look over some reports to keep from pacing or worrying but not even an hour later Adama was back at her side holding her hand carefully again. She looked so fragile that Bill was afraid to hold her hand any tighter.

He moved closer to her now and rested his head in her lap while still holding her hand. Laura's other hand combed though his hair making Adama look at her. She still look tired but now she was awake and some of the weight on Bill's chest lifted.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah still tired though." Laura replied her eyes lids fluttering with the effort to stay open.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Bill said and stood.

"With you next to me." Laura replied and smiled at him. Bill complied and removed his uniform jacket and boots so he could slide in next to her. Where she curled into his side much like New Caprica when the had laid together watching the stars above. It was something that would stick out in his mind for a long time. Just like the memory of her in the red dress.

He was still wary of holding her too tight as Bill lay next to her in his rack. It made him hurt to see her like this; just knowing that he could do nothing to make her healthy again. He wished that there was a way to go back in time and tell her all the things he should have before her mortality starting slipping away from her.

"I won't break Bill." Laura whispered and tucked her head under his chin as she hugged him closer.

"I might." Bill replied and for the first time that evening he applied more pressure to keep her body as close to his has he could.

After everything that had happened with finding out that his best friend was a Cylon nothing scared him more than the fact that he would have to face losing Laura. Saul he could deal with, but Laura. There would be no way to go on as the man he was now. Sure he would get by but he wouldn't be living like he was now. Adama never thought she would mean this much to him but now that she was as close as she was he was finding the future a very bleak existence if he had to face it without her.

"Stay with me." He whispered, "Just stay with me." Then the tears fell freely from his eyes as the sadness overwhelmed him.

"I will." Laura replied savoring the feel of Adama's body next to her. They had slept like this on the Basestar and Laura felt so safe with him. Being there on that Baseship with out him had run her down. Now that she was here in his arms all the rest of the world just faded out and she felt recharged. There was nothing but Adama and the feel of his arms. She felt as his tears rolled down and fell onto her forehead. Laura sat up and looked down on him. He stared back at her unashamed that she could see the tears. She leaned down and kissed the tears away.

He smiled at her and Laura left a butterfly kiss on him lips. The rest of the weight on his chest lifted and a profound happiness filled him. Every day with Laura was a gift and he would make the most of it with the time he had left.

"You are the best thing in my life." Laura whispered and curled into his side again.

"Same here." Bill replied and kissed the top of her head again. The gods could be cruel and this had to be the worst torture a man could know. To find a love so profound only to know that he was going to lose her. If he had prayed to the Gods he would be cursing them now. Laura was his and he would keep her for however long he could.

'I love you.' He thought it but something prevented him from saying those words. Bill wanted to say them, badly. More and more he needed to say them but again something stopped him. She had said those words and he knew it had been a struggle for her. Eventually Bill would say them. Now was perfect just as it was.


	30. Chapter 30

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

And for you faithful reading here is another story.

Lately Bill had been coming home to find Laura working at the table all the files spread out and even some of them on the floor next to her chair. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Bill had gotten used to seeing her here for few hours everyday before she went back to her ship. She was nothing if not a workaholic when she set her mind to it. There were so many file to go through and reports to read Adama didn't know how she did it. The chasm of Adama's recent coup still hung between them. He did take the first step towards reconciliation when he went after her on Kobol. There was something about her that Adama felt he had to keep an eye on her. Now here she was sitting at his table as if nothing ever happened, but she still radiated tension.

"Madam President, how are you?" Bill asked and sat down from her.

"Just fine Commander, well better when I finish this paper work." She smiled at him and shifted her focus back to the report in her hand.

"I think that you need a break." Adama commented casually making Laura look at him with a sly smile on her face.

"Really and what kind of break do you suggest?" She replied and dropped the report. Rising from her seat Laura went to have a seat on the couch. As she walked away Adama's gaze traveled to her legs. Those legs of hers had interested him the very first time he had seen her. They seemed to go on for ever until they disappeared under her skirt. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Bill would love to find out.

When Laura had herself seated she saw Bill's gaze on her legs and she felt the blush start to creep over her cheeks. Even though she was dying Laura could still draw a mans attention. Such a man as Bill Adama was not an easy man to hold. He seemed to keep people at a distance, but he came after her on Kobol. She didn't think it was because his son was there. There was something between them and Laura wasn't sure what it was. It was a spark that seemed to crackle and she saw the desire in his eyes. 'I wonder how long he's gone with out?' the thought crossed her mind and she tried not to blush harder.

"Bill?" Laura asked and his eyes immediately focused on her face.

"Hmm?"

"What were you staring at?" She asked and leaned forward drawing his focus again. His eyes went from her eyes to her legs and back to her eyes. Laura had to return the favor. She let her eyes travel down his arms and then to his fingers. Those fingers were something that fascinated her and thoughts of them kept her awake most nights.

"What are you looking at Laura?" Bill asked smiling when Laura's eyes snapped back to his face.

"Nothing?" Laura replied and smiled sweetly.

"Really? Because I thought that you were staring at my hands." He commented and held up both hands. Laura smiled wryly and leaned back resting her hands on her lower abdomen and laced her fingers. She tried not to smile too hard, but she failed and burst out laughing. Adama for his part was wiggling his fingers at her.

"You were weren't you?" Adama asked.

"Only if you admit you were staring at my legs." Laura replied and walked over to him. She looked down and had an evil glint in her eyes. With out saying anything Laura grabbed Bill's left hand and ran it down her right thigh.

"I know you were." Laura commented and leaned over him.

"OK I was." Bill replied and sighed running his hand back up her thigh to her waist to steady her.

"How about we move over to that rack of yours and continue this conversation." Laura purred in his ear.

"Sure." Bill replied.

As soon as Bill was up a jolt rocked the Galactica and Laura found herself in Bill's lap. They had a moment to smile wryly at each other then they heard the Call to action stations and it was back to being Commander and President. Roles they were very comfortable in and if time allowed they would be right back where they were. That was if they didn't get bogged down with more work.


	31. Chapter 31

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

More Rodama and I hope you like it.

Laura was pacing Bill's quarters. She had just watched Gaius Baltar get sworn in as President on her ship. 'Why didn't you let me keep the election?' Laura thought and stalked over to Bills rack to grab a pillow. She had the intention of throwing it but Adama walked in just as she wound back her arm. He smiled at her as she dropped the pillow back on his rack and clasped her hands behind her back with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I hope you weren't going to throw that at me." Adama said and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"No I was just going to thro

w it in general." Roslin replied and sat down on the edge of his rack and hugged the pillow she was bout to throw to her chest.

"You feeling alright?" Bill asked and sat down next to her. He smiled as Laura plunked her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Laura replied and yawned. She had barely slept through all of this and now the lack of sleep was catching up with her. If it would have helped Laura would have slept for a wee right there on Adama's shoulder. Of course that was only if he was willing to sit there while she slept. There was something so calming about being here with Adama. Bill also seemed more at ease with her these days. It started shortly after Kobol things had started to get better and she liked it.

"I can't believe Baltar." Laura said the anger rising in her and now she wanted to pace.

"What are you going to do?" Adama asked from his place on his rack. He was content to sit there and watch her pace out all her anger.

"Settle on the planet per Presidential orders." Laura spat the words out sarcastically.

"Why don't you stay here on Galactica?" Adama offered and Laura froze. Turning to look at him she smiled.

"Thanks for the offer Bill, but what would I do here?" Laura said and started to pace again.

"I can think of a few things for you to 'do'." Bill put emphasis on the last word making Laura stop again and this time she glared at him. Soon that glare turned into a wry smile as she caught his meaning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Roslin stepped between Bills parted legs and fisted her hands in his hair making him tilt back to look her in the eye. She tugged a little and Bill groaned fisting his hands in her skirt tugging her closer. Her lower muscles tightened at the sudden contact. She felt the heat of his body through the material of her skirt. It was all she could not to moan.

"What kind of things did you think of, Adama?" Laura purred and brought her lips close to his.

"A little of this and a little of that." He replied and nipped her full bottom lip harder than he meant to but it seemed to make her want more.

"I could use more of that." She said and claimed his lips again in a fiery kiss that burned him all the way to his soul. Laura had the ability to make him crave her body. He was supposed to the 'Old Man' and well out of the age of wanting a female body like this; like the way he wanted Laura's body. She had kept him awake at nights with dreams of her above him like she was now.

Laura managed to straddle Bill's waist changing the angle of the kiss and taking her jacket off all at once. It was a skill that she had acquired from long practice at the hands of Adar. Of course if Bill wanted to have her on his desk then she would be on more familiar territory. So being in Adama's rack was going to be a great experience. Bill ran his hands up under her skirt and ran his short nails down her bare thighs making her bow her spine pressing her lower body into his. Laura felt him pressing closer to her feminine heat and it made her hotter and hotter to have him.

"You are so bad." Laura growled and sank her teeth into his lower lip drawing him back to her. She put her hands between their bodies and unbuttoned his uniform jacket shoving it down around his waist. Laura couldn't get enough of Adama. There was something with his taste that drove her wild. Now she could indulge in him all she wanted... or until she moved down to New Caprica.

Bill worked the buttons free of her shirt and shoved it to the floor exposing her pale skin and cotton covered breast. He ran his hands up her back and over the clasp but his hands didn't stop there they wandered up to tangle in her red mane of hair. He wanted her so bad. Bill moved to the side and caught her beneath him.

"You are wonderful." Laura breathed out and brought Bill into the cradle between her thighs.

"Especially when I'm bad?" He asked rolling his hips into her. Laura groaned and raised her hips to bring him closer to her. Their heavy breathing reverberated off the walls of his quarters. Laura ran her hands down Bill's back and fisted her hands in the material of his undershirts and the uniform jacket bunched at his waste. Pulling the undershirts up and over his head Laura tossed them somewhere and a few minutes later his jacket joined the shirts.

Bill pushed Laura's skirt up and bunched it around her waist feathering his fingers over her hip. She could feel her temperature climbing higher and higher with every touch of Adama's hand on her skin. How many times had she thought about him and wondered what it would be like. Her need seemed to jump from her skin and ran its way over Adama's. The fire burned now in them and made things more frantic.

"Definitely." Laura agreed and let him sweep her up in the wave of pleasure. His hands were every where and she didn't want him to stop. Bill pulled away from her and looked down. There was passion and need but more importantly he was asking permission. It wasn't like she hadn't already given it but this was Adama after all. She slid her hand down between their bodies and gave her consent in a very plain way and flashed him a sly smile.

He understood and began to drive her mad with all the sensations he knew to inflict in the sweet torture he made Laura endure. Bill kissed down her neck and the valley between her breast and on down. Laura had needed this. It was the passion only Adama seemed to cause in her; the burning desire of skin to skin and the fulfillment of release. Bill trailed his lips back up to her pulse point making it speed up with every nip.

Laura gasped and ran her hands down his solid back feeling the muscles there. Her hands gained minds of their own and wandered down to the zipper on his uniform pants making him stop when he heard that distinctive sound. Again they locked eyes and Bill joined with Laura in the oldest way a man and woman could.

They rode the wave of pleasure together in a swift mesh of bodies and the taste of each other. It was all there was in the moment between them. They were the only two people on Galactica. In and out Bill moved making Laura climb higher and higher with him. She squeezed her inner muscles in time with Bill's thrusts. If she was going over he was going over with her. With all her effort Laura let herself go and took Bill over the edge with her.

They lay together and tried to slow the beat of their hearts. Bill moved to the side and took Laura with him. She felt so right against him and the way she could time her breathing with his was a sign that they had just had amazing sex. Laura paused and listed to the sound of their heart beats.

"You know, I think our hearts are beating as one." Laura said and placed and light kiss on his lips.

"I think you're right." Bill replied and ran his hand down her arm and then back up to her hair.

PORT HANGER DECK.

Bill stood facing Laura just before she boarded the Raptor to take her to the planet. For the past week she had been staying in his quarters and had been enjoying the feel of each other, but he knew she was bored. The planet would give her the opportunity to teach again. It didn't mean he was going to miss her any less or miss the feel of her body next to his at night.

"You got everything?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Laura replied, but what she really wanted was to have him pull her into his arms and tell her that she couldn't leave.

"I'll come and see you sometime." Bill commented and squeezed his fist behind his back. He wanted to hold her so bad, but he didn't. Adama knew that she needed something to occupy her time and he only had so many books in his quarters. Before long should would be through them and have to start finding other things to satisfy her.

"You better. I would hate to miss... our talks." Laura paused and winked. She turned and handed her stuff to the Raptor pilot then faced Adama again. With out thinking she placed her right hand over his heart and offered up a small smile. Adama could see the tears in her eyes. She wanted him to know how much she was going to miss him but there was something about the timing of it all. It never seemed the right time to tell Adama she cared so much about him and now she was going to be starting her day with out seeing him.

"I'll see you soon." Bill replied and helped her up onto the wing of the Raptor.

When the Raptor had gone only then did Bill go back to his empty quarters and pulled the pillow to his nose to inhale her savory scent. What he wouldn't give to have her here in his arms chasing away the loneliness of his quarters. He needed her more than he knew.


	32. A simple phone call

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

More Rodama and I hope you like it.

Laura tried to listen as the Quorum did what they did best, and that was argue constantly. She was starting to get a major head ache in her temple and it didn't help matters that she had barely slept at all last night. This time it was the Admirals fault...again. he had invaded her dreams with ruthless military precision. It was something different this time. He had asked her to Galactica on the pretense of talking business but it turned to recreation. They had left a clothes trail all the way to his rack and spent the rest of the dream in mindless sex. When Laura woke up she was drenched in sweat and gasping for recycled air. It was as is she could feel him there between her legs and the resulting ache after the fact. Damn him. She couldn't get him out of her mind and it was beginning to distract her. 'Why shouldn't it distract you Laura, you've only dreamed of sex with him for a whole week running.' She thought and it brought a smile to her face.

"Is something funny Madam President?" Tom Zarek asked.

"No, not at all." Laura replied and continued to listen to the Quorum as they continued to bicker but thoughts of the Admiral kept seducing their way into her conscious mind. In the dreams the sex had been one of two things; slow and sweet for two people of their respected age, or hard and fast like they were kids again. Everytime she woke up she had felt the ache between her legs and it made her want grow in a pyre that was liable to explode at any moment. Gods help Adama if he should lay one of his hands on her shoulder. he might feel the heat from the material of her suit. Laura might have to take a cold shower after this meeting was over... when would be debatable from the way things were going on.

"Madam President, excuse me Madam President you have a call from Galactica." Tory whispered from behind Laura and it was a welcome blessing and a curse because that meant that the dreams would continue and she would be having more sleepless nights all because she talked to him over the wireless.

"Excuse me I have to take a call." Laura announced and made good her escape back to her office and to the sound of Adama low voice that cause shivers to flow over her body like a breeze in summer.

Laura sat behind her desk and took a few deep breaths to try and steady her bodies eagerness to ear his voice. Yeah she was in trouble. Picking up the wireless Laura let out one more deep breath and said, "Yes."

"Hold for the Admiral." Dualla said in her clipped military tone and then a few seconds later she knew he was on the line. It would the sound of his first breath as he decided what to say.

"Hi." Laura whispered because Tory was still in the room and to say anything more would mean her aide listening in.

"How are you?" Bill replied and Laura sucked in a breath. Flashes of last night came back to her from the dream; his lips on hers and his hands on her waist pulling her closer and closer to him.

"Laura, are you there?"

"Yes." It came out a little breathless. Tory was out of the office and now Laura could speak freely. Well more freely than she would have been able to if Tory were still in her office.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, weird dreams last night."

"Anything good?" Adama asked.

"Umm. Yes and no." Laura replied trying to keep her voice light and casual so Adama couldn't tell that she was burning with need. This was nothing like she had felt with Adar. No with him it was just convenience. Adama's voice had the power to set her blood boiling and all the wicked little thoughts came rushing to her mind; mainly his hands and lips and tongue.

"I wanna hear this. Anyone I know?" Bill purred into the phone trying to goad her. Laura giggled and slid her hand over her stomach to try and calm the hunger for him.

"Where are you?" Laura asked.

"My quarters... where are you?"

"My office and no one is around." Laura replied and bit her bottom lip.

"So... about these dreams of yours?" Bill wondered.

"You know him." Laura replied slouched in her chair. It was an attempt to take some of the pressure off of her lower body. Lately just the thought of him set her blood aflame with desire and left with no way to put out the fire.

"Hmm. Zarek?" Bill guessed and had to hold the wireless away from his ear when she shouted into it.

"Are you crazy!"

"Then who?" Bill asked when he heard silence again.

"You Adama. What made you think of Tom Zarek?"

"Just a guess."

"That was a perverted guess." Laura groused and then a flash came to her. her and Adama on her desk with Bill's lips at the side of her throat while Laura had her legs around his waist.

Laura gasped unintentionally into the wireless and Bill asked, "You ok?"

"Fine." She answered a little too quickly for Bill's liking.

"What were you thinking about?" he inquired.

"You and me... on my desk." Laura replied and heard Bill's sharp intake of breath.

Bill sat behind his desk on Galactica trying to believe what Laura had told him. She had a dream of the both of them on her desk. Not that he hadn't thought about it many times. Bill stood up and then repositioned himself in his chair because his pants were getting too tight right now. Talking to the fiery red head was always and experience and it caused the most interesting dreams. For the past week he had the most intense dreams about Laura that they almost seemed real. A cold shower had been the first thing he had done this morning and now he was going to need another one.

"Can you guess where my hand is?" Laura whispered and Bill growled into the phone.

"Laura, don't start what you can't finish." Bill warned as Laura giggled.

"Who says I can't finish?" Laura purred.

"Can you guess where my hand is?" She said again.

Laura waited for Bill's answer. Right about now her hand rested on the inside of her thigh and was slowly making it's way up to where the ache built. In the first dream it had been Bill's hands slowly creeping up her heated flesh. The setting was different though, they had been on Galactica with Laura lounging on the couch. Just before Bill's hands had gotten to where she wanted them he replaced his lips and brought about the sweetest pleasure she had ever felt.

"I'll bet your hand is sliding up your thigh." Bill guessed and at Laura's sudden intake of breath he knew he was right. He unbuttoned the uniform jacket tossing it to the side. The temperature of his quarters suddenly jumped.

Laura's hand traveled upwards and enjoyed the feeling of thinking that it was Adama's hands. She had never done this before... fantasizing about someone else. A low moan escaped her throat and she was suddenly overcome with the need to go over to Galactica and...

"Madam President?"

"Tory?!" Laura sat up startled.

"The Quorum was wondering when you were going to return? What should I tell them?"

"Uhh... Bill you're going to have to call back. The Quorum is requesting my presence. I'll call you later." Laura said and ground her teeth when Bill shouted.

"Damn Tory." He said. Bill hung up the wireless and then proceeded to take another cold shower. By the time it was all said and done he would probably need to take three a day. Of course he could always head to his rack and try to all asleep so could dream of her and have the problem solved like that, but that was more of a mess than a cold shower. So it was a cold shower. Damn, he only hoped that it would help given who he had just talked to.


	33. The morning after

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…. I just put them in different situations.

Glad you all think this was great.

Here's another Rodama that I wrote at work.

Laura slowly surfaced from sleep to the feeling of warmth at her back. To tell the truth last night was a bit of a blur. She remembered fighting with Bill about something new in the fleet, then he offered her a drink as a sort of truce and that was where it all ended. There wasn't a single place on her body that didn't hurt. Her head felt like an entire marching band was going around in her head. When Laura opened her eyes she saw that she was still in Adama's quarters. More importantly she was still in Adama's rack with Adama right behind her. 'So that's where _**that**_ ache came from.' Laura thought with a smile. The solid weight of Adama's arm was welcome as was the rest of him.

Bill had been awake a good twenty minutes before Laura roused from sleep. He knew the minute she was awake because her body tensed and the relaxed. Last night was how every other of their nights started. They were dealing with a new problem and something she had said set his temper off; they fought, had a few drinks and wound up in his rack. Everything after that was hazy. He did know that she spent some time on top, then again so did he.

"Bill?"

"Morning... or afternoon as the case may be." Bill greeted.

"What!?" Laura exclaimed rolling out of the rack grabbing the first object of clothing she could get her hands on. That just so happened to be Adama's uniform jacket. Turning around Laura looked at Bill who was still laid back watching her.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Laura asked buttoning up the jacket until she found her clothes.

"No I thought that I would take the day off." Bill mused and laced his fingers behind his head as Laura glared him fisting her hands on her hips.

"You look very sexy in that uniform. Why don't you be the Admiral and I'll be the President?" Bill chuckled when Laura tossed his pants at him. To makes matters worse someone was knocking at the Admirals door.

Bill and Laura exchanged places. He put on his pants and undershirts while Laura crawled under the covers Bill padded out to the main room to see who was at his hatch. He had an inkling at who it could be.

Saul Tigh stood on the other side of the hatch waiting for his friend to answer. It was uncommon for Bill not to show up at the morning watch even though he was the Admiral. He liked to be in control on his ship but when Bill didn't show up Saul thought something happened. Plus he had the President with him and she never went back to Colonial One last night. So either they finally killed each other or... Saul didn't want to think about the or part.

"Col. Tigh."

"Admiral Adama."

"Come on in Saul."

"Thanks Bill."

Saul followed his friend into his quarters and saw a huge mess. Books were scattered on the floor near the couch and even a couple of glasses were over turned. there was even an article of clothing that Saul didn't need to see twice.

"You and the President have a fight?" Saul asked and toed over the item he had spotted near one of Bill's books.

"Not really." Bill looked down and coughed.

"Don't worry about it Bill. I've got you covered." Saul commented and made a hasty retreat

Bill watched as his friend left quickly. Smiling Bill crouched down and retrieved the piece of clothing. He headed back towards where Laura was 'hiding' trying not to smile anymore than he already was. Bill stuffed said article in his pants pocket. Laura was sitting cross legged on his rack with her clothes in a pile on her lap. She had a thoughtful look in her face.

"Saul's gone now." Bill said.

"Where are they?" Laura said out loud more to herself than to Bill.

"Where are what?" Bill asked.

"I know I wore some yesterday." Laura commented

She sorted through her clothes again piece by piece and still came up with nothing. Bill was concentrating really hard not to laugh. It was becoming impossible because he knew what she was looking for. He put his hands in his packets. As if sensing Bill's amusement Laura looked at him.

"Bill?"

"What?"

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Where are what?" Bill asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Admiral William Adama."

"President Laura Roslin." Bill mocked.

"Bill, give them back."

"Give what back?"

Bill shrugged and watched as Laura searched under the covers. He pulled out his hands and held them on one finger, "You mean these." Moving his hand back and forth Bill caught Laura's attention.

"Bill I need those." Laura held out her hand for them but he didn't move closer. Instead he took a step back. If Laura wanted them she would have to climb out of his rack to come and get them. Lucky for Bill she still wore his uniform jacket all buttoned up except for the last two. His jacket fell to mid thigh and with her long legs it was a bounty for the eyes. She took one menacing step towards him and Bill backed up. Again she stepped and again he moved back away from her.

"Bill I will not fight with you over my underwear." She said and made a grab for them. Bill pulled them out of her reach and hooked his free arm around her waist spinning her so she was pressed against the wall.

"You can have them back. Besides they aren't my type. Now you on the other hand... are definitely my type." Bill whispered and claimed Laura lips. She fought against him for a few moments and then the fires burned brighter and brighter and she let the fire of passion sweep her away He slipped his left thigh between hers so Bill could keep her on her feet and against the wall. Laura wrapped her arms around him and added to her stability as her passion fed from Adama's making her hungrier that she has ever been. As passions fed from each other, Laura and Bill got drunk on each other. The reaction was instantaneous; it always had been that way. Last night was the first time they had gone to Bill's rack and made love. It had always been heated kisses but then the cold water of reality would crash over them and douse the fire before it had time to grow and burn them both.

CORRIDOR IN GALACTICA

Lee Adama and Kara Thrace were on their way to see the Admiral's quarters. All the way Kara was going on and on about some nugget she was training on Pegasus.

"Lee what are you going to do if the Old man is having a meeting with Roslin?"

"That would be different from any other day because?" Lee asked and made a gesture with his hands.

"I just thought that I would throw it out there because he could be having one of those meetings." Kara put emphasis on the word 'those'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked pulling Kara to a stop.

"Oh come on. Have you not seen the sparks between them?" Kara said.

"I try not to look." Lee replied.

they continued on towards the Admirals quarters where they noticed no marine guards and the hatch was open slightly. this was not an uncommon sight. Lee didn't move towards the hatch be Starbuck did. She poked her head in and immediately ran around the corner so she could burst out laughing. Lee followed her and had a confused look on his face when he saw her.

"Kara, what's going on in there?" Lee asked.

"You may not want to know." Kara replied and continued to laugh.

"Kara!"

"Ok ok. The Old Man had Roslin pinned to a wall and she was in his uniform jacket with nothing else on." Once again Kara dissolved into a fit of laughter nearly falling to the deck.

Lee went back to the hatch and closed it with a thud which he was sure neither of the two people inside heard. He knew his father had something for the President but he never thought that it was something like what Kara described. Anything was bound to happen in the rag tag fleet. He back tracked to where Kara was sitting on the floor still laughing and hauled her so he could drag her to the other end of Galactica.

ADMIRALS QUARTERS.

Laura was so wrapped up in Bill that she wasn't sure if she had heard something from the hatch or not. There was something inside her that screamed for release at Adama's hands and yet the sane part of her told her to get dressed and head back to Colonial One as fast as she could. and here she was still stayed with Adama and let him torture her with sweet pleasure. He jarred his left leg up causing a shock wave of shivers to course through her body from her very center.

"Oh, right there." Laura groaned and was rewarded when Bill repeated the gesture. She took one hand from around him and unbuttoned a few more buttons so Adama's lips could travel down. This time when they hit his rack she would remember every thing. Every slide of Adama's skin on hers was ingrained in her body's memory and in her mind. It may have been a short happiness but the release was well worth all the torment.

TWO HOURS LATER

Bill watched Laura sleep next to him. Her skin was still flushed and her heart rate sped. Ten minutes ago she had fallen asleep after the slow torment he had put her through many times over the last few hours. The nail and bite marks would be sore tomorrow but for now they were pleasant reminders of the passion that burned between him and Laura. Leaning over he kissed her forehead then settled down beside her to let his body fall into sleep. It was good to settle beside her and feel as she curled into his side. Bill fell into sleep with a smile while holding Laura close to his body.


	34. Chapter 34

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

And the wheels just keep on turning.

Bill sat at his desk and occasionally glancing at the sleeping form in his rack. Laura had bluffed Baltar today and still the little weasel would not budge. It had taken a lot out of her and she came back to his quarters to rest where she quickly fell asleep. Laura tossed and turned for a while and as a result her right arm dangled over the edge. Even now her fingers twitched slightly as she dreamed. As she shifted the blanket slipped down around her waist and her hair cascaded over her face hiding it from Adama's gaze. Here was a woman who made life a death decisions everyday and she wasn't afraid to shed a little blood to protect the fleet, but when Adama suggested that they make Baltar disappear she said no. Laura was going to give him his trial and let the law decide. It would have been better for everyone if Baltar just disappeared, but he could see the value of letting the Fleet take a crack at putting Baltar away for a very long time. She was facing the man who made four months of her life a living hell.

"Bill?" Laura whispered causing Adama to look at her from behind his desk.

"Yeah." he responded.

"You doing anything important?" Laura asked moving her hair out of her face so she could see him better.

"No, why?" Bill asked.

"Because I'm getting lonely over here." Laura smiled wryly. In these last few weeks she had been getting closer and closer to Adama. She even felt comfortable being flirtatious with him even more than before. Adama stood over her and just watched her. Bill was beginning to see how much Laura had come to mean to him.

"Really?" Bill asked in mock curiosity.

"Yes so, Admiral if you don't mind, get over here." Roslin ordered and crooked her finger at Bill.

"I'm already over here." Bill said for leaning over her.

Laura smiled and reached out her hand towards him. It was the contact that she needed right now. She had done something today that she would never have thought herself capable of. Laura had to convince Baltar she was going to toss him out an air lock, but in the end he had called her bluff and now she felt rotten. In the end the President had to do what she had to no matter how she would feel later. It was Adama who steadied her. Bill had a way of making her see things in a different light.

"Feel better?" Bill asked sitting down next to her still holding her hand.

"I feel like me again." Laura replied and squeezed his hand.

"So before...?"

"Wasn't a side I knew I had." Laura replied and brought the back of Bill's hand to her cheek.

"We all have a side that lurks under the surface. It takes so little to bring it out." Bill commented.

"Well I don't like it." Laura replied and covered her eyes with her free hand.

"None of us do." He said.

"I should have thrown him out the air lock."

"It's not too late."

"No Bill."

"Laura it would be better for everyone, you included. I see the shadows in your eyes. Still having nightmares?"

"Yes, but they are few and far between." Laura uncovered her face to look at Bill again. There she saw concern and worry. It had a way of making her nervous when he looked at her like that. There was something to that look that tore at her heart. It also had the power to lighten her day when things got too overwhelming.

"Why don't you rest a little while longer?" Bill suggested smiling.

"I think that would be a good idea... if you don't mind that is? I am taking your bed."

"It's yours to use for how ever long you are here." Bill replied and went back to his desk while Laura fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	35. One rainy day

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Here's another. Enjoy. This one was inspired by the rain while I was walking to Wal-Mart.

Laura had been waiting for two hours for Bill to come down to New Caprica so he could spend the day with her. It had been one of those rare days that the sun was out and it looked almost habitable. 'What was taking him so long?' Laura thought as she lay out on the grass watching the clouds. Something must have come up on Galactica that would make him be late. 'Guess this is how Bill felt when I was late to one of our meetings.' The thought passed through her mind as she watched the clouds move lazily through the sky. The sun warmed her and she soon found herself falling into a light slumber under the spring sky.

Some time later Laura was jolted out of her slumber by a light gentle rain. Laura quickly got up and headed back to the city. She had gone some distance from Tent City; to the stream she was telling Bill about. It was where she wanted to build a cabin some day. The rain was fall steadily and Laura knew that when she reached her tent she would be soaked to the bone. It would be a good idea to get out of her wet clothes and wrap up in a nice warm blanket while they dried. As she walked the water soaked through to her skin and dripped into her boots. Every step she took sloshed with the water cascading over her. It was like she was under a waterfall every time she took a step. And here she thought it would be a nice day.

As she stepped through the flap of her tent Laura felt ten times better because there was Bill Adama. He stood there smiling as he usually did when he saw her. Bill gave her the once over and smiled even wider. "Laura, why do you look like a drowned rat?"

"This is all your fault." Laura stated and tossed her wet boots at him.

"How so?" Bill asked and moved when one of Laura's socks sailed over his shoulder.

"Well if you must know. If you hadn't been two hours late I wouldn't fallen asleep by the stream and I wouldn't have gotten wet." Laura replied and tossed her other wet sock at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Baltar was more long winded that usual." Bill said and took a step towards her. Laura turned standing in her bare feet and she couldn't help but smile at him. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her where the rain water soaked through the front of his uniform jacket.

Bill still held her not worrying about the water. It just felt good to be near her again. It had been three months since that last time he had seen her and it did his heart good to be with her now. Laura pulled back and smiled again.

"Do I really look like a drowned rat?" She asked and ran her hands through her hair.

"Not so much now as when you walked through that tent flap." Bill replied and chuckled when Laura punched his arm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked?" Laura sighed and sat down. She started to shiver. Bill grabbed the blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders.

This was something he missed about her. Sometimes he would wake up and for a few seconds in the morning he would wonder when he would sit across from Laura and talking about the fleet. Then the fog would clear and he remembered that he orbited a miserable planet that rained too much. On the rare day that it was actually nice he was stuck in conference with a miserable little weasel that had no business being his President. No, Laura would always be his President and no one would change that.

"Laura, you should change clothes and get under the covers. I'll wait outside." Bill said and walked out of the tent to wait.

Laura watched him go and set out to change her clothes and crawl into the somewhat warm cot. Once she was under the covers she settled back and comfortable did she call Bill back. He came in and looked as wet as she had been.

"No who's the drowned rat?" Laura laughed as Bill shook his head sending some of the rain water flying.

"Yeah yeah." Bill said and moved one of the folding chairs closer to her cot.

"This is familiar." Laura commented and snuggled under the covers. the last time he had sat at her bed side she had been dying and Bill said she didn't look like a blond.

"You look tired. Maybe I should go and let you rest." Bill said.

"Don't you dare leave. I haven't seen you in three months." Laura replied and covered up a yawn.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sit there and talk about anything."

Laura and Bill talked about everything and everything. She eventually started to yawn after every other word. Bill smiled and eventually had to tear himself away her as she succumbed to sleep again. One last look to her Bill counted the months until he could see her again and this time he wouldn't be late.


	36. Chapter 36

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

The ideas just keep on rolling.

Bill sat on the floor of the Hybrids chamber with Laura sleeping at his side. He ran his hand up and down her free arm while the Hybrid spoke nonsense. And for whatever reason it was something to chase away the silence. Laura said she had gotten used to all the little limping steps towards home. Bill was beginning to see what she means. The time he had spent away from her made him realize what Laura Roslin meant to him. Then he had landed his Raptor on the Basestar and taken her in his arms. Bill felt a weight lift from his heart as she told him that she loved him. Something must have happened for her to say those words out right to him, but he was glad that she did. It didn't make his pain any less. She was in his heart and that was where she was going to stay. He knew she was strong, but the cancer had ravaged her body.

If Bill could be selfish about one thing he was going to be selfish and keep Laura by his side as long as she could. She had been strong for years and now that strength was beginning to wane. He could see it everyday. More and more it fled. Bill placed a light kiss on her forehead and rested his head lightly on top of hers. For once in his life it couldn't hurt to offer prayer to Gods he didn't think existed, but Laura believed and it couldn't hurt.

'I know I have no right to ask this but spare her life. You Gods have never been a fore front in my life but she believes in you and I'm at the end of my rope. I need her too much.' Bill thought and pulled Laura closer to him. If he let her go now he would not be the same person. She had changed his life for the better and after all the wasted time he was going to lose her soon. Bill wouldn't be able to bare it.

"You can't leave me." Bill whispered and felt a single tear role down his cheek. He could feel the pain welling up in him as he thought about life with out her. If she died the pain of losing her would be like a knife to the heart and everyday with out her the knife would turn making the wound bleed anew in his heart. It's true that as time would go on Laura would be a cherished memory but now he wanted to keep her as long as he could.

"Bill?"

"Laura go back to sleep." Bill whispered.

"No." She replied and sat up. Laura looked into his eyes and saw the tears waiting to spill over. Cupping his face in her hands Laura used her thumbs to wipe away the tear trails that had fallen. "I've never seen you cry before." Laura said and offered up a weak smile when Bill turned his face into her palm and placed a gentle kiss there.

"I was thinking about when you leave this world and move on into the next." Bill spoke.

"Bill, I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'm not leaving you." Laura replied and settled back down next to him. Her stamina was the first thing to be taxed and she was tired more often. Bill didn't mind that she used him as a pillow. The sooner he got her back to Galactica the better he would feel. Just having her on this Basestar made him nervous.

"The sooner I get you home the better I'll feel." Adama mentioned and Laura chuckled and turned her head into his shoulder.

It felt good for her to be near Adama again. Her home was Galactica because he was there with her. He would often give her the greatest council she would need or pleasant conversation and sometimes he would oblige her with a fight if she was in the mood for one. Right now all she wanted was for Adama to hold her and he was. So she was content, and she would be exuberant when she was back on Galactica. Till they were home she was going to enjoy the closeness of Adama until they were back in his quarters. Right now was her peace of heaven and she intended to enjoy it


	37. Chapter 37

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Again the wheels never stop turning and ideas keep on coming

It was dark in his quarters when Laura entered. She was supposed to be having a meeting with Bill, but he was no where to be seen. Well since the lights were out she really couldn't see much of anything. Somehow she sensed the movement behind her and she knew it was Bill. He had been acting strange ever since the return from New Caprica. Laura found that she liked this new change in him. It made her heart race like it never had before when she stood in his quarters. Bill Adama made her feel things that she had never felt before with Adar and that was the big difference that kept her interested in Adama. She gasped when Bill's arms came around her from behind and she had to keep herself from jumping out of fright at the silent way he had come up behind her. Something about tonight seemed different. Usually when Bill wanted a meeting he was going to try and get her to talk about what happened on New Caprica, but tonight something felt different. It was as if he was trying something new in getting her to talk, though something told Laura that he wasn't interested in her talking.

"You came." Bill whispered.

"What made you think I wouldn't? It was you who offered the invitation, was it not?" Laura replied and relaxed into his embrace feeling her world becomes right.

"Something told me that you were in a bad mood." Bill commented and let go of Laura so she could turn around to face him.

"What made you think that?" Laura asked.

"Well you did have a meeting with the Quorum today and they tend to put you in a bad mood."

"What do you suggest to put me in a good mood?" Laura wondered and smiled when she got a look at Adama's rack. There were candles placed around the alcove.

"I hope you would like a massage from your Admiral." Bill whispered close to her ear. She shivered in response. It wasn't like she meant to but he felt so good being so close to her.

"As long as you promise to behave." Laura tossed back and started to remove her suit jacket.

"When have I ever missed behaved?" Bill asked and chuckled when Laura tossed her jacket at him. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the edge of his rack watching him in the candel light. He looked dark and mysterious to her in this light. sme how it suited him. There had always beena darkness to her Admiral that she had never cared to see, but now she did and Laura shivered all over again.

"Where do you want me?" She asked and knew the kind of question it was.

"Be careful in what you ask for. I could take that another way." He said and motioned for her to lie down. Laura rested her cheek against his pillow and in hailed his scent. It felt so good to be near him. That was the only thought that would come to her mind. His fingers dug into her shoulders and immediately some of her tension fled under his constant ministration.

His fingers danced down her spine easing the aches and pains that had cropped up when she dealt with the Quorum. They always had this effect on her and it would always be like this. If she could get rid of one thin as President it would be the stress. With out all the stress she would b e happier President and things in the Fleet would run a lot smoother.

"Ooh right there." Laura moaned in pleasure. It was all the knots being massaged away. Bill pressed a little harder and had Laura moaning again.

"Your back is a mine field of knots." Bill said and applied more pressure making Laura moan again in pleasure as well as pain. He had found one particular knot that had been persistent for the last few days and she hadn't gotten around to asking him to massage it out for her. Knowing Bill like she did Laura knew that he would work it out for her. Of course there would also be a lecture on how hard she was working and sometimes even the President needed to be tended. Laura didn't mind being tended as long as Bill was the one to do the tending. So she would lay here and soak up the feeling of his fingers working over her back. Every nerve in her body came alive with want, but it was a want that would have to be put on the back burner because she had to lead the fleet to Earth and getting involved with Adama right now would cloud her vision. She had to be the one to make the hard decisions. She had to be the cold hearted bitch just to keep the fleet alive. Laura did it so Bill could save face in front of his crew because she knew how important his crew was to him. If she could she would spare him having to lose a single one of them, but Laura didn't have that kind of power. Sometimes she wished she did just so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

Bill had sensed Laura was no longer concentrating on his fingers loosening her tight muscles so he did something to make her focus on him again. He worked free her shirt and ran his hands up over her naked skin. Laura gasped at the fleeing and turned immediately to face Bill who had a sly smile on his face.

"That was not nice." Laura whispered.

"Who said I had to be. I only offered to make you feel good. It was you who didn't specify how." Bill replied and offered her a wink.

"Oh, that was my oversight." Laura replied and felt all her fears just fly out the open airlock. She wanted Adama. Plain and simple. It was him who fired her blood and made her heart race and her cheeks turn red. Adama made his way into her heart like no other man had. There was nothing that should have endeared him so much to her and yet there was something and she couldn't put her finger on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips caressed his and before she could make the kiss deeper and try to fire his blood like he did to her Bill stopped her and pushed her back into the mattress. He had the strangest look on his face. It was like he was warring with himself to take her offer.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I thought that I was trying to seduce you into bed." Laura replied and sat back up. She ran her right hand through his hair and made a fist trying to bring him back closer to her.

"Laura, no."

"Why not?"

"This isn't the right time. Not like this." Bill said and got up to pace.

"Ok am I missing something here? I thought I heard in not so many words that you wanted me."

"I do want you."

"Then take me." Laura replied sitting at the edge her fingers going to the buttons of her shirt. Bill saw her and came back to still her hands.

"Laura please not like this."

"Then when? Do you intend to make me burn like this?!" Laura shouted and stood up to stalk into the common room.

Bill walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and for a moment she tensed then relaxed into his arms. "Times right now are turbulent at best. For us to start like this would be bad for not only ourselves but the fleet. Should something happen to the other how would we go on after that?" Bill asked and kissed the side of her temple.

"At least there is nothing wrong with me." Laura whispered and chuckled turning in his arms.

"No there is nothing wrong with you... ever." Bill replied.

Laura backed away and retrieved her shoes where she seated herself on the couch to watch him. When he sat neck to her he took her hand and just sat there. A time would come when they would be ready to be together and be able to survive their relationship and the troubles of the fleet. Now was not that time because they still had the pain of New Caprica between them. Bill knew that some day soon they would be together and that was the hope that he held on to.


	38. Chapter 38

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

I never cease to amaze myself

Laura walked into Bill's quarters to see that his model ship was in taters on the floor by the coffee table. He had just recently lost Kara. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had and Laura could tell that this was like losing his son Zac all over again. She had come over here to check on him. a small voice in her told her that it was a bad idea to come over here now while he was like this, but the woman in her won the internal argument and here Laura was standing in the dim quarters that belonged to her Admiral.

"Bill?" Laura asked the darkness beyond the common area. When the clatter of a bottle resounded in the darkness Laura visibly jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Bill growled and Laura took a tentative step forward.

"Go away." He said again and Laura fisted her hands at her waist.

"No. I will stay here all night if I have to." Laura replied her stubbornness winning out.

One step then another Laura walked slowly towards where she knew Adama's rack to be. She wanted to help him but didn't know how. Laura felt sadness at the loss of Kara Thrace but no where near the level of Bill or Lee.

"Laura please, just leave." Bill's voice was quiet.

"No." Laura repeated and dropped her hands from her sides.

With out warning Laura was yanked down to the floor to be face to face with a grieving Bill Adama. It made her heart hurt to see such a strong man reduced in such a way. She didn't know what to feel. Should she be afraid of the look in his eyes or should she be angry that he hauled her down to the floor with no regard to her position, but then Bill did know and at this moment he didn't care. He had her on her back on the floor pinned beneath him. Bill wouldn't normally do something like this but now was not the time for normal.

"What can I do?" Laura asked making her voice soft.

"Nothing." Bill said staring into her green eyes. He held Laura beneath him in a tight grip but not tight enough to hurt her. As much as they may fight Bill would never be able to hurt Laura. She raised up and placed her cheek next to his. It was her attempt to comfort him with out the use of her hands.

"Let me help you." Laura whispered and tried to bring her body closer to his.

"How?"

"Any way that you want me to." Laura replied and meant it. There was this thing between her and Adama and she wasn't sure what it was, but it was still there. Bill leaned his head down and rested it on her shoulder allowing the grief to over take him again. He released her hands and wrapping them around Bill Laura held him while he mourned Kara. She could feel his tears on the side of her neck and it made her want to cry for him. Laura had no idea how close Kara was to him until this moment. She wished there was some way that she could help him, but there was nothing she could do at all but allow him to mourn. Of course if someone walked in one them this would be hard to explain. Good thing he was the Admiral.

"It's ok." Laura whispered and ran her hand over his back and then up to cradle his neck. This was not the reserved man she had known. No this man was full of pain and anger and sadness.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Laura woke up in Bill's bed. 'Funny I don't remember falling asleep.' Laura thought and sat up looking for Bill. he of course was behind her and he was still asleep. The emotional rollercoaster must have finally exhausted him. She wasn't surprised. Normally she was a light sleeper so any change should have woken her but this was Bill Adama, even as an emotional basket case he could still be silent and gentle. Laura slowly moved is arm and sat at the edge of his rack with her hands through her hair looking around. They looked the same but something wasn't right. Before she thought too hard about it Bill put his hand on Laura's shoulder making her jump for a second time that night.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Laura whispered and made a move to stand up but Bill's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You didn't. I never really went to sleep." He replied sitting up.

"Do you feel better?" Laura whispered but she wasn't looking at Bill.

"I... didn't want you to see me like that." Bill said.

"What? Being a human being?" Laura turned on him and she was allowing her sympathy to reflect in her eyes.

"I'm the Admiral. I have to be strong for everyone."

"Then when you can't I will be strong for you." Roslin replied and turning to him she kissed the side of his cheek.

"You can't be." Bill whispered holding her gaze.

"Why not? You don't have to be the Admiral with me, only Bill Adama will do. When I'm with you I'm only Laura Roslin. You know that." She tried to reason with him.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I'm not accustomed to people seeing me like this let alone you."

"Bill, I think I'm the only one who can see you like besides your son." Laura replied and Bill looked into her eyes and for the first time that night he smiled.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I like it." Bill replied and pulled Laura into his arms. She was the person he drew his strength from and if he couldn't be strong when she needed him too then he didn't know what was going to happen. Bill wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he needed her but for some reason holding her seemed like the only thing either of them needed right now. This thing between them confused him a lot more than he thought but right now all he needed was Laura and she was there for him. If he believed in the Gods he might have sent thanks to them for bringing her into his life and keeping her there.


	39. Chapter 39

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

CRASH!! I had to break open a filing cabinet to get into the this next story.

Bill sat across from Laura and watched her chew on the end of her pen while she read one of the numerous reports that had piled up. He never would have thought of her as a pen chewer but anything was possible. The only way he got through reports if he paced around his quarters when no one was around. Another thing he thought Laura wouldn't do was live with him. She had stayed the night right after Lee had shot her testimony to hell in Baltar's trial. He could have put her in other quarters but to tell the truth he wanted to keep her close and make sure that she was doing ok. When he posed the idea he thought that Laura would call him crazy. Quite the contrary, she agreed with no argument.

Then after Baltar was acquitted they reached the Ionian Nebula and something strange had happened to Laura. It was light she was going to black out before the entire Fleet had. In some way it was like Laura knew it was coming. But it also could have been a result of her relapse of cancer. Bill didn't worry any less. Bill wasn't sure how to explain it. When something came to Laura Roslin he just went with it until something really didn't add up and he had to call her on the carpet.

Now here she sat in front of him happily gnawing away on a pen. The sight was a true delight to his eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her while she read. 'I wonder if Tory had to say anything about it to her while she had been on Colonial One.' Bill thought and smiled to himself. Just the way she held the cap between her teeth seemed to draw his eyes no matter how he tried to look away and concentrate on his work.

"Bill, why are you staring at me?" Laura asked and didn't even look up from her report.

"Who says I'm staring?" Bill asked.

"I can see you." Laura said and looked up from her report for the first time that evening.

"I never thought that you were one to bite your pens." Bill said flat out and motioned to her pen she had placed on the table.

"So?"

"Nothing. It was a quirk that I never thought you did." Bill replied.

Laura smiled at him and went back to reading her report and before she gave a second thought to it he picked up her pen and began to once again chew on the cap. Bill chuckled to himself and went back to his own report. A few moments passed between them before Laura even thought to peer over her report to watch him the same way he had watched her. Bill was sitting there and tapping his thumb on the table while he read. She couldn't help but smile at him. 'So he has quirks like everyone else." Laura thought and waited till he sensed she was watching him. When he looked at her he had one of those smiles that said I know what you were doing.

"Now who's watching who?" Bill whispered in a low voice that had Roslin smiling. Lately whenever she was smiling it was when Adama was near. When she was with him solving whatever new problem the Fleet presented them things didn't seem as bad as they did before. Partly that was because of Adama and partly it was because she had come to trust him. That was the greatest gift of all. His trust and friendship. There was nothing like it in the universe and she couldn't live with out it.

"You never seemed like the type to tap you fingers while reading." Laura mirrored his earlier words with one of her giggles that always had Adama smiling.

"So?"

"Nothing." Laura replied and tried to go back to her report but it wasn't working. She shoved it away and rose from her seat to lounge on the couch. When she reached the couch Laura kicked off her shoes and instead of lounging she decided to full out lay down on the leather couch. Breathing a sigh of relief Roslin allowed her tired body to relax for a while.

Bill couldn't finish his work so instead he walked over to where Roslin lay and sat down on the floor much like he had done while they were working out the details of their alliance int he early days of their journey. He propped his right arm up on the space near her head and rested his hand on his fist. Again sensing his staring Laura turned to him and smiled. Bill sat up a little straighter and flattened out his arm. Laura sat up a bit and then rested her head on his arm turning on her side as he did so.

"Comfortable?" Bill asked and kissed her forehead.

"I'm always comfortable with you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Laura moved onto her side and shifted so she wasn't using Adama's arms as a pillow. Instead she used her own and just before she settled down Laura brushed her lips gently against Adama's as a thank you for what she didn't know, but it was a thank you none the less.

"Sit up for a minute." Bill said and made a move to sit up on the couch. When Bill was settled he pulled Laura towards him and felt more relaxed than he had in a while. There were tings about her that he didn't really understand but all he needed to know was that she was here and she was going to fight for her life. That made him happy. Just so long as he could keep her with him a little while longer was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

"This feels like it did on New Caprica." Laura sighed ad tucked her head up under Bills chin.

"I know." He replied and hugged her closer to him. It was so good to feel her like this again like he had that night on New Caprica. Back then she said that they should just enjoy thins and Bill replied that he was. Of course she meant something else but he meant being there with her watching the stars.

"Just that this time is much better." Laura replied. Maybe there would be something for them somewhere along the line and she would be better able to deal with it. But right now all she could handle was this. Time would tell if she would be ready for more from Adama. Hopefully she would be.


	40. Chapter 40

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Bill had stopped reading to Laura when he noticed that she had fallen into sleep. As always he sat by her while she had her Diloxan treatment. Some days she was able to stay awake through the entire treatment and other times it was like this; Laura asleep. When this happened he would sit back and watch her. Bill would try and memorize every plane of her face and he would remember what she looked like before the cancer. She still had the same smile and the same fire in her eyes. Even with the knowledge of her impending death hadn't caused the fire to die for her eyes or her heart. Bill found himself even more drawn to her than before. What would he do when she finally left him and rested eternally? Adama truly didn't know the answer to that question. Right in front of him was the woman who meant the worlds to him and he was afraid to face life with out her. She was someone who profoundly touched his life and for that he was extremely grateful to her. He would find a way to tell her eventually before it was too late.

"You're thinking too loud." Laura whispered bringing Bill back to himself.

"Sorry." Bill said and setting the book aside he took her hand and rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

"Hmmm, it's not so bad this time around." Laura whispered.

"Yeah?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, considering the last time I was puking in a trash can while you held my hair." Laura chuckled and placed the back of her free hand against her mouth.

"Are you feeling ill?" Bill asked rising to his feet.

Laura merely shook her head from side to side. There was the feeling of sickness but not like she wanted to get sick again. More importantly she didn't want Bill to see her like this. To say that it was embarrassing was an understatement. Laura never minded sharing a good laugh with him or a sly smile but for him to see her weak made Laura uncomfortable.

"You don't have to do this you know." Laura said to him.

"I know but I want to be there for you." Bill replied and gently kissed the back of her hand to show her how much he meant it. Laura felt a tear roll down her cheek at his display. It always amazed her when he was like this. Love swelled in her. 'When did I fall in love with him?' Laura thought. True she had said the words on the Basestar but she never knew when she actually fell in love with Adama. It was in the vision with Adama telling her goodbye that she admitted she was in love with him. Then when she saw him standing on the Raptor it made her take the leap and tell him. He hadn't been any different towards her since then and Laura suspected that he felt the same way towards her. Not that he said it right out but the 'About Time.' tipped her off.

"Well as long as you want to be there for me then you can help me back to your quarters so I can rest and not attempt to kill Cottle." Laura joked as she waited for the nurse to come and take out her IV.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS

Adama sat with Laura on the couch and just enjoyed the feeling of Laura next to him. They were talking about some of the stuff she had seen on her visions when she had dozed off again. There was something in her vision that Laura wasn't telling him. He wasn't going to push it. When Laura was ready she was going to tell him.

"Hmm, did I fall asleep again?" Laura whispered but stayed where she was; which was with her head on Adama's shoulder and her right leg thrown over his.

"Yes you did. You know you can think of these as your quarters as well. Not just mine." Bill replied

"I know, but I can't quite say that these are my quarters yet. Maybe in time I will come to think of these as my quarters." Laura replied and tried to relax. How did she tell the man that she loved that a few moments after she did he would be letting her go? She tried to tell him what she saw. Laura had told him that he was there when she took her final breath but what she didn't tell him that he was telling her to just rest that he wasn't going to be selfish anymore. And that was something she didn't understand. Bill wasn't being selfish; Laura was the one fighting for her life just so she could stay with Adama.

"I don't think you're being selfish you know."

"What?" Bill asked more than a little confused.

"In my vision after I died you said that you weren't going to be selfish anymore." Laura replied sitting up to look at him.

"I don't know what to say to that." Bill said.

"I love you and I want to be with you. That's why I intend to fight for my life." She replied and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Bill just smiled at her and brushed away another stray tear. Two times Laura had said she loved him. He didn't doubt her and he knew that he cared for her. There was something in him that made him keep the words to himself. 'The best you could come up with is About Time.' Bill thought and smiled at Laura.

"I will keep you with me as long as I can." Bill replied and settled back down with Laura at his side.


	41. Chapter 41

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Here is another one and this time it is A/U so deal with it... you know who I mean. LOL (Points finger)

There was one thing about Bill Adama that Laura really didn't understand. She didn't understand how someone so calm and reserved could show such obvious passion. And most of all she didn't think it would be directed at her. First they were facing off in some big argument and the next thing she knew Bill was kissing her with such passion and ardor that Laura thought she might catch on fire. It was entirely possible that she would if Bill continued his assault on her senses. Laura wasn't sure but she was holding him and allowing him to trail his lips down her neck to the exposed collar bone. 'When sis I lose my shirt?' She thought. 'About the same time he lost his uniform jacket.' This was maddening.

"Admit you were wrong." Bill growled and got Laura to sit on the table.

"Never, and you know it." Laura growled back and racked her nails down Bill's upper arms.

Bill pinned Laura's arms to the table top and continued his assault. It had been going on like this for a few weeks after the whole genocide of the Cylons. Laura thought that it would save the humans but Bill argued that if they wiped out their people then they would be no better than the Cylons who had destroyed their homes in the first place. It was always in the privacy of his quarters in which they dueled in such a way. He ran his hands down her side and unbuttoned her suit pants causing Laura to shiver.

"Do you surrender?" Bill whispered and nipped at her pulse point.

"In your dreams." Laura replied and pulled his body closer to his.

"You have no doubt that it is one of my dreams." Bill growled in response and circled his arms around her waist dancing them up her spine towards the clasp of her bra.

Laura loved the feel of Adama. Her skin calling for his was too loud it drowned out all other sound. There was nothing that this man couldn't do to her that didn't drive her crazy. It had been more than a year since she had seen him and now they were back on the road to Earth Laura had begun to think that maybe there was something between them... well more than there was already. There was something different about the way he tried to possess her tonight. It had to be the whole thing with the attempted genocide of the Cylons. In her mind it was a good idea. That way they wouldn't be a threat and the fleet could find Earth in peace.

Always with Adama Laura played cat and mouse. She never knew which she would be until the game began and this was what it was, a game. Maybe not to Adama but to Laura it had to be because she was more than afraid that is she felt too much for this man than she wouldn't be able to do her job and then the Fleet would suffer. But this was Adama and she tried to figure him out. When she thought she had then he went out of his way to surprise to where she would have to redefine her opinion of him. She had been doing that ever since she met him. First he was the gruff Commander who didn't want anything done to his Battlestar. Then he was the ally she was looking for. After that they turned into opponents on the opposite sides of the board. Somehow they had managed to forge a deep friendship that meant a lot to her. Then something happened to her. She began to crave his closeness and the sound of his voice. Oh his voice could send shivers though her body and make her want him.

"Tell me." Bill nipped at her lips.

"No. I will never yield to you Adama." Laura replied and fisted her fingers in his hair. It was all part of the game. What was to come later would be sweet and she would savor it until the next time the argued. How could they have gotten to this point? How could this side of them be so close to the surface? The answer seemed simple; passion. It was at the root of all emotions but passion was the strongest of all and that was what she felt every time she and Adama were like this. Bill's own passion intensified hers. There was nothing like it in the whole universe. And what there was of it that fed Roslin so completely was right here with Adama. Why did he make her feel like this at all?

Lower his fingers traveled until they were skimming along her hips and on down her thighs. Adar never made her feel like this, not once. Laura kept coming back to the question of why Adama could make her feel this way. Laura abandoned all thought and hooked her arm around his neck to bring his mouth back to hers. That was where it should have been and that where she wanted it. Now it was her turn to be in charge.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

It was strange to think Bill Adama had some power over Laura Roslin, yet here she was in his rack sleeping soundly after another game of cat and mouse. Truth be told Roslin was the one with the power over him, He would bend to her will albeit it would take some time. There was something to her that would make his blood boil with hunger and need. He was never the one to start the game; it was always Laura. In the beginning it had been simple and straight forward. Now it was a duel of will power to see who would be on top afterwards. Mostly it was her. She had the strongest will of any woman he had known. She would get the job done no matter how the odds stacked against her.

When she wanted to wipe out the Cylons that was going too far. She knew it but it would have saved lives in the long run. If they had gone along with it then they would be no better than the Cylons themselves and Bill had said as much to her. In the end they missed the chance because someone had reversed the air flow in the holding cell. Thus ending the only chance they had at getting rid of the Cylons who hunted them relentlessly.

Adama leaned over and kissed Laura's shoulder. She was supposed to be at a Quorum meeting but instead she was here with him making his life interesting. 'Yeah interesting is the word I would use for it.' Bill thought and continued to watch her. Laura moved her arm so it lay draped over her sheet covered waist. There was something so normal about watching her sleep. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had felt this pull towards ever since they had met. First she was the Secretary of Education. Then she had become the President and shortly after that he had led a coup and locked her up. After she escaped Adama followed her down to Kobol to put the fleet back together they had forged a friendship. Now they were together stronger for everything that had happened between them. But this was a strange twist in their relationship. All the passion he had seen in her eyes when they were arguing made him want her all the more. It made no sense to him. She was his Commander. Adama shouldn't be here with her like this. This wasn't how the leaders of the fleet reacted. But in the end it made no difference; here he was in his bed with her sleeping. When she woke up he would watch her get dressed and then they would head for the hanger deck so she could get back to Colonial One.

"You have got to be the single most irritating woman I have ever known, but I wouldn't trade what we have for anything." Bill whispered and kissed Laura temple. If he tried to settle back down to sleep he knew he wouldn't succeed very well because she was still so close to him. What was it about this woman that drove Adama to go against his character? Every time he asked himself that question he never had an answer. He was sure that it was the same for her. They never would have thought to be like this in the beginning. Sure when they had first met she was stunning, now she was even more so because of the way she let him in to see the real her and not just the President.

"Yeah, well if I'm irritating then you are right up there with me." Laura replied and turned to face him with a big smile on her face.

"Really and why is that?" Adama asked with a sly grin on his own face.

"Because..." Laura smiled.

"That's not a reason." Bill replied.

"Yes it is."

"No, I don't think so."

Laura giggled and settled back into the pillows staring up into his eyes. This was the one thing that she could count on. Adama. It was him who seemed to make her troubles seem like thy were small and easy to solve when in all actuality they were insurmountable. Adama made them possible to defeat. That was only when they were working together and not fighting. Though fighting for them had an up side. Only recently was this the outcome.

"How did we get here?" Laura asked.

"Well..." Bill started to say.

"I didn't mean like here, here. I meant... Oh I don't know what I meant." Laura said and looked away from him.

"Were here and together. Does it matter how?"

Laura looked at him and smiled that warm smile that made his heart warm. It was true it really didn't matter how they reached this point. This was somewhere they needed to be. Whether they reached Earth or not, Laura was home already. Being here with Bill on Galactica made her realize that this was home and the year away from him made her heart ache for him. Then she didn't understand why, but now she did.

"No I guess it doesn't." Laura replied and settled closer to him. This was going to be tough for her. Everything changed right in this moment because of their lives. Right now Laura was content and happier than she could ever remember being. She would see it through and make sure that it would work out.

"You should sleep more." Bill said. Laura nodded and pulled the blanket closer around her and slipped back into sleep again with Bill watching over her. It made things better.


	42. Chapter 42

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

You know the drill I own nothing of them and all that... Do I look like a rich person? hehe. Just Kidding enjoy like always.

It was like any other day on New Caprica. Laura let her students go early because Bill was coming down to the planet for a meeting with Baltar and he was going to stop by for a little while after it was done. To tell the truth Laura missed seeing him every day. 'If only he had let me keep the election.' Laura thought not for the first time. Bill was right though, if she had then a piece of her would die inside. If she had then Laura wouldn't have gotten the chance to teach again. It had given her such a joy to see young minds challenged in such away as they learned. The feeling it gave her managed to chase away her despair. Today was one of those days when she felt happy beyond belief. She was sitting on the bleachers watching some of the men start a pick up game of Pyramid while some of the younger kids stopped to watch them. On days like today she could almost forget that Baltar was in charge of it all. Laura felt the sun light warm her skin and closing her eyes she turned her face towards the light and let it just wash over her. They rarely had a sunny day here so when they did get one everyone took advantage of it. So here she sat and let the sun caress her skin with its warmth.

"This seat taken?" Bill's voice floated through the haze of warmth the sun had created. Laura had to blink a few times and then cover her eyes against the bright light as she looked up at Adama.

"I thought it wouldn't be until night time when I would see you." Laura said and stood up taking Bill's offered hand.

"Baltar got done early which I'm thankful for." Bill replied and together they walked back to her tent to catch up on everything they had missed out on while she had been down here and Bill up on Galactica.

Laura had told him about all the fun and joy she had teaching again. All the students were wonderful and they filled the void that she had felt ever since becoming to the President. Bill just sat there and listened to her talk about different students. He even smiled at her occasionally. His thoughts weren't all here though. They drifted back to times when they had been on the road to earth and Laura had been at her best. Now she was happier than he had ever seen. Still he would love to see her everyday again. Galactica had been so empty lately with most of the crew down here living a new life. Not much need for a full crew when you are orbiting a planet.

Adama listened intently as Laura spoke. It was good to see her like this. But seeing her once in a while was like a slow pain that had begun to eat at him through his solitude. When Adama wanted to talk to her he sometimes forgot that she wasn't just a phone call away that she was indeed on the planet being a teacher again. It was her passion and now listening to her he could see why. Working to cultivate young minds seemed to be a rewarding experience. Bill was happy for her. That didn't mean he missed her any less.

"Bill?" Laura asked and it seemed to bring him back into himself.

"Yeah?"

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Yes I was." Bill sighed and offered her a small smile. Soon he would have to leave and go back to him self imposed solitude on Galactica. Of course his reasoning was that there only needed to be one person manning the light house. There were times when he wanted to give in and turn over the reigns to someone else but just as he was about to give in Bill took a step back and thoughts of Laura crossed him mind making him stay right where he was.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You... in that red dress." Bill added quickly. He saw Laura blush slightly and look away.

"Why would you be thinking of that? As I recall we were pretty..."

"Stoned?" Bill offered and she started to laugh in the way that was uniquely her.

"We were weren't we?" She smiled.

"Pretty much, but it was one of the better nights I've spent on this journey." Bill replied and stared into her eyes.

"Same for me." Laura commented. She reached out slowly and took his hand in hers. The contact was as much for her as it was for him. Truth was Laura missed seeing him everyday. Being the President had been exhausting but it had been well worth it. Adama managed to make things so black and white for her that sometimes she almost hated it. That had to be the thing she missed the most; their arguments. The passion that would show in his eyes fueled her own that always burned beneath the surface.

"Why don't you stay down here for a few days?" Laura said before she could think not to. The look on his face made her get up and turn her back to him. It was shock and utter amazement that kept Bill seated. He wanted to say yes, but there was something else to it. What would it mean if he did?

"You mean that?" Bill asked, finally able to speak.

"Yeah, I think do." Laura replied and smiled.

"Where would I sleep?" He asked as he looked around her tent.

Laura looked around her tent as Adama did. He was right. Where was he going to sleep? She wasn't going to make him sleep on the floor because that would be rude and not very comfortable. If she suggested that he sleep with her then he might think that she was coming onto him, not that was a bad idea or anything. Adama had always affected her like that. Many nights she would lie awake and think about Adama in the void of silence that was her tent. She was wondering 'what if.' He was who he was and that fascinated her. Even when she was the President the way he acted held her attention.

Bill watched Laura think. She had so many different expressions flying over her face that it amazed him. The faces she made just came and went with every thought that must have passed through her mind. Whether she was trying to pick a fight with him or just holding a conversation the expressions always made him pay more attention to her. When she asked him to stay something made him stay silent. Not that he didn't want to stay, but he had made the choice to stay on Galactica and the isolation was starting to take its toll.

"Well we have two options." Laura said.

"And they would be?" Bill asked rising to his feet taking one step closer to her.

"Well one: you could sleep on the floor and two: you could..."

"Sleep with you?" Bill asked and was slightly intrigued by the idea.

"When you put it like that it sounds like a bad idea." Laura quickly responded and moved to the other side of her tent which wasn't that far away.

"If you rather I not stay then I can head back to Galactica."

"No, I didn't think you would..."

"Laura, if I could spend all night next to you on a pile of sand bags then I think I can handle being in the same bed as you." Bill replied and smiled trying to put her at ease. It seemed to work.

"Yeah I guess so." She remembered some of what happened that night. It was the best thing about coming to this frakking planet.

Laura remembered looking up at the stars as she curled next to Adama on the pile of sand bags. It was true that they might have been as high as a kite but that didn't matter because she was with Adama. That was the only thing that mattered.

"You could come back to Galactica with me." Bill said and for a moment he was hopeful that she would take his offer.

"I would like to, but I can't close the school down for a few days just because I want to spend time with you on your Battlestar." Laura replied and gave him a soft smile.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds like a bad idea." Bill mirrored her earlier words.

"I guess this is all we get, scattered moments to sit and talk about what the other is doing." Laura said and dropped down to the edge of the rack.

"Yeah I know." Bill commented and sat down next to her. This was to be their life now. Baltar talked about building actual houses with in the next year or so. Who knew maybe Laura would actually get to build her cabin. For all they knew this would be the end of the road for the last remaining humans from the Colonies.

Laura walked with Bill back to his raptor and watched as he went back to Galactica. She wanted to go with him, even if it was only for a few days. But she couldn't because she had a responsibility to the students. If things continued the way they did this was she and Adama were ever going to get. 'Well at least we get something.' Laura thought as she headed back to her tent for an early night before school the next morning. It was good to see Bill Adama when she could. Now it was back to their lives until the next time.


	43. Chapter 43

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Here we go with something else.

Bill was running late for a meeting with Laura on Colonial One. When he got there he just bypassed Tory and headed straight into Laura's office where she was no where to be seen. Thinking that this was weird he went to the archway that led to her sleeping area. And there she was curled up on the bed that she had yet to get rid of. It was devoid of sheets and blankets but that didn't seem to matter to her because she was hugging a pillow to her chest. Bill smiled at the sight. Easing himself down Bill lightly brushed a strand of her fire red hair away from her face. Laura shifted a little and then settled back down into her deep slumber. Bill was content to watch her.

Laura rolled onto her side and came into contact with something that wasn't there before. Opening her eyes she saw that Bill Adama was sitting at the foot of the bed leaning against the right post watching her. She smiled a lazy smile at him and he smiled in return. Then she sat bolt up right and looked at the clock. She had missed their meeting completely.

"I'm sorry Bill." She said and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's ok. You seemed like you needed the sleep." he replied and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Bill looked from her to the bed and then back to her. "I thought you were getting rid of this thing?" He asked.

"I am but there never seems to be the right time to do so. Besides I haven't slept in a real bed in three years." Laura commented and tossed the pillow at him. Bill caught it and then placed it where he had been sitting.

"In stead of a meeting haw about you come back to Galactica with me and have dinner with me?"

Laura seemed to ponder this. In the few short months that Laura had been back from New Caprica she and Bill hadn't spent much free time together. There was so much left to do but she found herself giving into to him. It was easy in the grand scheme of things because he was Bill Adama and eventually you conceded to what he wanted, but she did her level best to resist him. The only arena in which she opposed him was in a professional capacity. In those choices she would not be deterred. She got her shoes on and followed him to the flight deck where his Raptor was waiting. It would be good to relax for a while with a friend.

THE ADMRIALS QUARTERS:

Adama watched as Laura stretched out and sighed from pleasure. Laura looked up as Bill offered her a glass with something that had to be Tyrol's moonshine. There were still some good memories from her time on New Caprica but she wouldn't want to go back if she could be here with Adama. There was something about him that calmed Laura, made her smile, or made her passionate about defending her position.

"What's on your mind?" Laura asked without thinking.

"The first time I ever met you." Bill replied. It had been what he was thinking.

"Really?"

"Yes, your hair was so short back then."

Laura laughed. Of all the things he could have said she never would have thought he was going to say that. She hated what her hair looked like back then. Right now it was the right shade and right length. The time she had spent on New Caprica had brought out the fire in her hair. Even though it was such a hassle to take care of she liked the way it had grown out since the end of the world.

"And here I thought that you were going to call me a pain in the ass. But my hair?" She was thrown into another fit of laughter that died away into her normal giggling.

"Well you were that as well, but a very attractive pain in the ass." Bill replied and smiled as Laura laughed harder.

"You were no gentleman when I first met you." Laura managed after her laughter died away.

"What!?"

"You heard me, in fact you quite rude."

"I may have been abrupt but not rude." Bill replied. He knew what she was doing. Laura was trying to goad him into a friendly fight just to take her mind off of the mess she had within the fleet.

"You were rude." Laura smirked at him.

"I'm not going to win am I?" Bill asked.

"No." She replied quickly and offered her glass to Adama to refill. He took it but didn't refill it instead he set it next to the decanter where he had set his. Laura moved over so Adama could recline next to her. He had stretched his arm out over the back of the couch and Laura leaned her head on his shoulder. Very much in the same way she had on New Caprica during the ground breaking celebration that night.

"Do you think that we will reach Earth?" Laura asked.

"With you leading us, most definitely." Bill replied. He hadn't had much faith in the beginning of this journey but after seeing the things he has seen on this journey now he was starting to wonder.

"You have that much faith in me?"

"Yes."

Laura didn't say anything more. All she did was relax against Adama for a while. IT was good to be with him like this. Since they had been back on the road to Earth they had only been together in meetings. She missed spending some personal time with him. This was definitely a step in the right direction; not only for the fleet but for the two leaders as well.


	44. Chapter 44

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

Here we go with something else.

Laura sat with Bill in his quarters enjoying one of his numerous books. She had been out of Life Station and waited for her next round of Diloxan treatments. The treatments had taken its toll on her and the only time she felt at peace was when Bill Adama was near her. Laura cracked her neck loud enough for Bill to hear it.

"Come here." Bill said and Laura looked at him, "Let me help you with that." Laura turned her back to him and immediately felt better when he started to ease the tension out of her sore neck and shoulder muscles.

"You know I would get cricks in my neck all the time and when Adar tried to ease them out all he did was make them worse." Laura said and sighed in contentment as she felt the knots loosen and leave.

"Are you comparing me to Adar?" Bill asked close to her ear as he continued to massage her knots away.

"No, you're far better." Laura replied and felt better than she had in days. Leaning back into his warm body Laura savored the feel of him. This reminded her of New Caprica; of the night they were stoned and lying together in pure bliss staring up at the stars. He didn't miss a single knot in her neck as his skillful fingers worked to her shoulders. She had carried the weight of so many people on them that it was a wonder she wasn't hunched over, but not Laura; never Laura Roslin. She as the strength behind the fleet even if people didn't believe in her Presidency, they believed in her as the woman who would lead them to Earth.

"I'm glad you think so." Bill replied briefly stilling his fingers so he could wrap his arms around her fragile frame. She felt so small in his arms. His heart ached from the feel of her. All the emotions he felt for her meshed into one. His joy was also his sorrow for he would lose Roslin to cancer. Bill knew she was fighting so hard that it was having an effect on her.

"I always think so." Laura commented and felt her shoulder muscles tense up. She gritted her teeth and tried to fight against the pain. Bill ceased his ministrations and just held her until the pain passed. For the last few days her muscles would tense to the point of being painful. Laura would grip her hands and grit her teeth to keep from screaming. The pain seemed to get worse and worse. Bill took one of her hands in his allowing her to grip it instead of hurting herself more.

"Grip my hand as hard as you want." he whispered and for an instant he felt the bite of nails and then the tenseness in her body eased and she was breathing normally.

"Thank you." She replied but still she gripped his hand, not as hard as before but pretty hard. Laura leaned her head back against his shoulder and touched her cheek to his jaw.

"You should go lie down." Bill said and was about to move when Laura pulled his arms tighter around her and made him stay put.

"Don't move yet." Laura replied and sighed when Bill settled back into the couch. A few minutes later Laura slipped into sleep in his arms. It wasn't the first time she had done this and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Everyday he saw the toll the Diloxan took on her and it made him hurt to see her so fragile. He was certain that when it came time and Laura had to leave him he wouldn't be the same person he was now. It was only recently that he had come to realize that he relied on seeing this woman everyday. She had become a huge part of his life now out here in space as the slowly moved towards Earth. 'Don't leave me just yet.' he thought. It would take a hell of a lot more for him to actually say the words out loud to her, but somehow she always knew what he thought and how felt. That was just another thing he had come to admire about her. Bill needed Laura more than he was ready to admit yet. He knew she was the same way, but her emotions were always harder for him to read in her eyes. There was always some glint to her eyes when ever she would look at him and he hadn't known what it was yet, but soon he would and it would change the way he saw her.


	45. Chapter 45

This is something in my mind as a filler from when we see Roslin cry and then Adama going to Starbuck

They sat across from each other in her office aboard Colonial One. She had just been sworn in two hours again and Laura let everyone get some rest for the rest of the day. Truth be told she wanted to have some time alone with Adama. It had been so chaotic the last three days and she just wanted to see him. The plain and simple truth is Laura missed Bill. New Caprica had taken its toll on everyone; the people on Galactica were no different. Laura knew she was smiling but she couldn't help it. Adama was sitting right there in front of her.

"You're smiling about something." Bill said.

"I'm back where I should be and back on the road to Earth. What's not to smile about?" Laura replied but she wanted to add that she was back on the road to Earth with him, with William Adama. Her feelings towards him had changed and while the Cylons had occupied the planet she grew to miss him more and more eventually thinking about him all the time.

Adama merely smiled back at her and continued to sit at her desk. Laura had never mentioned why she wanted him to stay. They enjoyed each others company but some thing of late had changed between them. Adama knew that Roslin had been in the detention center. He wasn't sure how to ask her. Bill doubted she would tell him but there was the chance Laura would talk about it or she would keep the anger locked inside and use it to fuel her search for Earth and keeping the fleet together. Like her Bill couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Now who's smiling?" Laura whispered from in front of him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her get up from her chair and lean against her desk in front of him. He liked where she was. It gave him a chance to take in the site of her. Flashes of her in the red dress danced in his brain and his smile grew wider. Laura looked particularly wonderful in it and he wondered if she still had that dress. Bill doubted but he still had the memory of her in it.

"There is just a lot to be smiling about right now." Laura commented.

"Until the next crisis." Bill replied taking Laura's hand in his. This was the time he enjoyed with her the most. Laura just being Laura. Bill first remembered when he had met her. She had talked about a networked computer aboard Galactica and he had her in not some many words, over his dead body. She never even flinched. Laura was his only President and she would always be President to him.

"Thank you for getting us out of there." Laura said squeezing his hand.

"Just doing my job." He replied in his usual manner and returned the light pressure to her hand.


	46. Private Moments

Private moments seen.

Saul Tigh watched Bill Adama and Laura Roslin sit across from each other in the ward room talking quietly. Yesterday Lee had taken Laura apart on the witness stand and it had caused her to confess her cancer had returned. He saw Bill stretch out his hand and grasp her hand causing Laura to smile gently despite the sad look in her eyes. Tigh could see that from where he stood by the door.

"I'll be fine Bill. I'm going to beat this." Laura whispered.

"I know. I just couldn't believe what Lee did to you." Bill commented and Laura squeezed his hand. Saul watched his friend stare at the President. There was something there between them and he wasn't sure what it was. Tigh knew that Adama cared about Roslin in some fashion. One way it was good Bill was caring, but Roslin was dieing again. What would his friend feel when she was gone? Would he feel a deep loss? Or would it be a heart wrench grief? Saul believed he would feel both. The more he watched the more he felt sorry for his friend if and when Roslin's cancer won and took her from this life.

If Tigh stayed here much longer he might break the spell that seemed to hold them and this moment between them might be gone. Walking off down the corridor he hoped no one else happened along and interrupted them.

Bill and Laura POV.

Bill watched as a stray tear ran down Laura's face. She had been cornered yesterday morning by Lee and forced to reveal her cancer had returned. Then this morning she had called and asked for him to yell at her. She was a strong woman and just seeing her deflated like this made his heart hurt for her. The knowledge that she would die hit him like a punch to the gut. Adama was just realizing how special Laura was becoming to him and he didn't want to let her go.

"This is just another bump on the road. It will work out for the better." Laura whispered and squeezed Bill's hand.

"How do you know?" Bill asked looking into Laura's green eyes.

"I have you." Laura replied. It was the truth because she did have Adama and he would be there for her. She needed… well she wasn't sure what she needed but she did know that it was something only Adama could give her. Laura would have a rocky road a head of her and as much as she would like to suffer in silence Bill wouldn't let her. Laura had talked with Dr. Cottle about stating Diloxan and she had an appointment set up in a few days.

"Maybe you should stay here on Galactica when you start the Diloxan." Bill suggested.

"Do you have room for me?" Laura lifted and eyebrow.

"If you would you can use my cabin. You have before and this would be no different. I did say you were welcome in one of my beds. This time it just happens to be mine." Bill replied and Laura could feel herself getting ready to giggle. But he was being serious and it warmed her heart that he wanted to keep her close. Well that was the underlying sense she got from his offer. It wasn't a bad offer in fact she planned on accepting.

"I would like that very much." Laura commented and smiled a sly smile at him.

"It would also be easier for you to get to your treatments with Cottle."

"True."

Bill rose from his chair still clasping Laura's hand and moved around the table so he was standing in front of her. She had yet to show any signs of exhaustion but he knew that he would see enough of it in time. But in her eyes Bill could see the pain and fear of what she had to no undergo. Laura was sitting before him and looking up into his eyes. Laura brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand.

"Didn't the tables get a little turned?" Bill asked and Laura looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't I be the one kissing your hand not the other way around?" Bill said and Laura stood in front of him smiling. She was always smiling when he was around her like this. When they were alone it was these moments Laura enjoyed the most. It was an odd thing but nothing about them had ever been normal.

"Well here is your chance." Laura commented. She waited for a beat before feeling the smoothness of Bills lips on the back of her hand. It was just a gentle brush of lips but it had her heart fluttering in her chest. The reactions this man could evoke from her had her mind spinning. This was Bill Adama at his best and she liked him like that.


	47. Chapter 47

_"If you're a Cylon, I'd like to know." _

_"If I'm a Cylon, you're really screwed." _

Bill remembered a time when he and Roslin were suspicious of each other. She had been smooth about getting him to go first for the Cylon test and it had come back negative.

"Did you really think I was a Cylon?" Bill asked out of the Blue and Laura sat up to look down at him. She had been relaxing with him in his rack after a treatment and she really couldn't get comfortable so Laura had asked Bill if he would come and rest with her. Surprise surprise Laura found it more comfortable curled into his side like it had been that night on New Caprica.

"For a second.... yeah I did. But before Baltar ran the test I knew you weren't a Cylon." Laura replied. She wasn't sure whether she should smile at him or not. His question was so random and out of the blue that she didn't know what to say. "What about me? Did you think I was a Cylon?"

"Only for a second." Bill replied. Laura settled back down and curled back into his side. He hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. The Galactica was in orbit of Earth and it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Earth was nothing more than a nuclear waste land. Nothing left but old ruins and Adama couldn't help but feel disappointed. He couldn't tell what Roslin was feeling. She had been shut down ever since they had come back.

"Is this it Bill? I mean as far as we have come is it really going to end like this?" Laura asked and tucked her head up under his chin.

"No, something good has to come out of all of this." Bill answered.

"How do you know that?" Laura asked. She closed her eyes and saw the Earth they were standing on. Old ruins and left over radiation. No 13th tribe, no humans what so ever except them and the Cylons they allied themselves with.

"How do you feel?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. Disappointed I think but mainly cheated." Laura replied. "This isn't how things should be. Where is the 13th tribe?" Laura asked. As comfortable as Adama was Laura needed to get up and pace around his quarters. Bill sat on the edge of his rack and watched her. He had watched her pace a few times before but this was frustrated not nervous.

"Laura?"

She stopped pacing and walked the short distance back to his rack where she stopped in front of him. Laura placed her hands on his shoulders and Bill wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head against her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and just enjoyed the closeness of being with him. The spell was broken by the buzzing of the wireless. They even jumped when the noise sounded in the silence. Bill pulled back to answer and Laura moved a few steps away. She wanted more than anything for it to stay quiet between them and let him hold her. But he was the Admiral and she was the President. The fleet took precedence over her personal needs and wants. And right now she wanted to be held by Bill. That would have to come later though.

"We're needed in CIC." Bill said and sent the rest of the mood right out of the airlock. Laura retrieved her shoes and waited for him to join her at the hatch. Thus the Admiral and President had to return leaving Bill and Laura in the quarters.


	48. Chapter 48

"You have got to be the most annoying woman I have ever met, and that is saying a lot!" Adama shouted at Roslin. To his utter amazement she started to laugh at him. This was a fight there should be no laughing, so why was she laughing? There should be no laughing in a fight with the Admiral.

"I guess I'm lucky you haven't gotten around to killing me." Laura laughed while trying not to. Adama couldn't help but smile at her. All his anger was gone to be replaced by her smile.

"There is nothing in this universe that would make me kill you." Bill whispered and walked closer to her.

"You can't have a dead President on your hands it would make you look bad." Laura commented and sat down on the couch.

"It would also mean a cold rack." Bill replied and sat down on the couch next to her.

"And no one to share Ambrosia with, well besides Tigh and I think he would be a cheap date." Laura smiled.

"I know Tigh.... he wouldn't call the next day." Bill commented dryly and Laura buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her giggles.

Bill rested his check on the top of her head while she continued to giggle. She was extremely cute like this when the troubles of the Fleet seemed so far away and they could just be Bill and Laura like they were now. Everything between them had gotten so comfortable and Bill liked having her around. Not just in his cabin but in his life. She was the missing piece that he had tried so hard not to find. But the end of the worlds had happened and there she was. Laura Roslin was a new Leader and trying to find her way. Now here they were together resting on his couch and laughing. All thoughts of their fight completely dissolved from his mind. Laura had the innate ability to make everything alright for him. Nothing seemed as bad as it should have been when Rosin was around. If he was a man of Faith then he would have said she was sent by the Gods to save him. But in all truth; they had saved each other. Laura taught him to care again. First for his son and then for her. Adama loved this woman and now their time was running short.

"What are you thinking about?" Laura asked. Her laughter had died away.

"You." Bill replied and with that one word he had signed his fate. He was going to tell her how he felt before....

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Laura asked. She didn't think that she could look at him yet. First they were fighting and then they were laughing and now she was trying not to feel so much love for him. It was difficult since those emotions crept up on her and sometimes decided to choke her.

"You have got to be the single most infuriating woman I have ever known, and yet I can't help but enjoy spending time with you." Bill replied.

"There is nothing better than spending time with you." Laura commented and tucked her head under his chin while lacing her fingers with his.

"I feel the same way." Bill replied and lightly squeezed her hand. All the other times they had had a chance to relax she was always on guard about something but now she was completely at ease with him. They hadn't felt this good since New Caprica. Every time Bill thought back on their association his mind took him back to that night and her Red Dress.

"I bet you are thinking about the red dress." Laura whispered and Bill chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"You're breathing harder. It was the same that night as well."

"well it was a wonderful night, just you and me under the stars."

Laura stood up then to look down at him. He had a wry smile on his lips and it made Laura smile in return. She only felt safe when she was with him. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes you have. But it is still nice to hear." Bill replied and brought back down to his side while still holding her hand. It was nice to relax with him and let his strength keep her on her feet. This was worth all the pain and heartache she had been through.


	49. Chapter 49

Laura stood on the OPS deck staring at what was once Earth... their promised land. It was supposed to be their new home. But now it was nothing more than a waste land. Everything that they had hoped for was now nothing more than a cheap imitation. This was nothing more than a supreme disappointment. Bill hadn't said much to her since they had set foot on Earth and she didn't know what to say to him even if he had spoken to her. So here she stood looking at Earth.

She knew when he walked in but she couldn't turn to face him. If she did then it would solidify her feeling of disappointment. Laura didn't want to look at Bill right now, but he still stood behind her just waiting. Waiting for what she didn't know.

"Laura?" Bill asked and took one stop closer to her.

"Don't... this is..." Laura trailed off and sat down on the sill of the only window on Galactica.

"This isn't your fault." Bill replied and sat next to her.

"I led..."

"That's right you did lead us here."

"But I..."

"Laura stop it. You are not responsible." Bill said firmly causing Laura to look at him for the first time since he walked in.

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked locking eyes with Bill.

"I don't know." He replied and sat down next to her taking her hand.

"This... is.... I don't know what this is."

"Well figure something out." Bill assured her. He was taking everything in stride around her.

"What about Col. Tigh? What are you going to do about him?" Laura asked turning away from him.

"He's a Cylon." Bill growled to the darkness. Laura jumped when he spoke. Even when he was mad she had never heard him sound like that before. Saul was the closest friend he had and to find out that he was a Cylon must really be frakking with his head.

"Is there anything I can..." Laura trailed off.

"No... I need to figure this out."

"Should I leave?"

"No." Bill replied in a softer tone. He still held Laura's hand but was not looking at her. His oldest friend was a Cylon. Bill just couldn't get past that fact. What did that say about his judgment? Laura leaned her head on his shoulder and just sat there. Everything was heading in a different direction than it should have been. Laura never would have thought she would be sitting here with Bill like this at the start of their journey, and now here they are. She loved him more than he thought she would love anyone. Bill had invaded her heart and now she was lost to him.

"Would it help if I say I'm sorry?" Laura asked.

"No, but thanks for the thought." Bill replied. His choice was simple. Bill could either forgive Saul or Airlock him. He wasn't ready for choice two yet.


	50. Chapter 50

Laura Roslin thanked the Lords of Kobol that Bill Adama was still alive as she lie curled into his side. After he had met her Bill had brought her back here where she could rest and just be held by him. Laura fisted her right hand in his uniform. He would whisper over and over, 'I'm here. I'm right here.' And that had comforted Laura because he was here holding her. She had felt her heart shatter when Zarek said Adama had been executed for treason, and then the anger had flooded her system renewing her will to fight. Laura just needed to feel the beating of Bills heart under her closed fist. Today Bill could have died. That had scared Laura more than losing her own life. Adama ran his hand up and down her back trying to reassure and comfort her. Today he had narrowly escaped being shot as a traitor and that made him appreciate the life he had now; it made him appreciate the time he had left with Laura even more. Bill had seen the tears brimming in her eyes and when they had reached his quarters she allowed them to flow freely albeit silently. Her right hand relaxed and Bill looked down to see she had relaxed into sleep. This was the most peaceful he had seen her in a while. In the last few days when she had dropped off into sleep Bill had taken to watching her before his weary eyes pulled him down into darkness.

"Bill?" Saul Tigh said as he walked further into the Admiral's quarters. The XO came back to where he knew the rack to be and saw Adama propped up in one corner with a sleeping president curled into his side.

"Shh." Bill whispered and continued to rub small circles on Laura's back. Tigh watched this and was amazed at what he saw. The Admiral and the President had come together despite everything that had happened. Bill nearly being executed had probably solidified their bond even more.

"They're ready when you are Bill." Tigh replied quietly.

"Give me ten and I'll join you." Bill said. Tigh turned to leave and cast a glance back over his shoulder at them. The Old Man still held the President to him and rested his cheek gently on the top of her head. He knew that when the President's time came Bill Adama wouldn't be the man he is now. A part of him would die when she did.

"We'll be waiting." Tigh commented and headed silently out of the room.

Bill heard the hatch close and smiled. Out of everything that had happened today he could still smile because he had Laura with him. When he had given her time to escape he didn't know if he would see her again. Then he had heard her voice during the ridiculous trial and the worry had lifted from his heart. Laura was alive on the Baseship and now she was back on Galactica; her home. Bill shifted to all Laura to stretch out when green eyes focused on him.

"I was trying to be quiet." Bill whispered and offered her a weak smile.

"Gaeta and Zarek." Laura said. She knew that was where he was going. He hadn't told her the specifics of what was to happen but she knew.

"They have to be dealt with… as traitors."

"I know." Laura whispered and moved out of his arms to sit on the edge of the rack. Bill reached out towards her and placed his hand in the middle of her back. She let out a shuddering gasp and turned to him. Everyone was in such an emotional state that Laura could feel the tears welling in her eyes again.

"I'll take care of it." Bill stated and moved to the edge as well so he was sitting in front of her. He cupped her face in one hand and wiped away a tear that slid down. Bill didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to be the Admiral and deal with Gaeta and Zarek.

"I know you will because you are the Admiral." As she spoke the last work broke with all the emotion that was in her voice.

"Just rest and I will be back." Bill said and stood up with one last look to his woman. Laura had lain back down on her side and hugged one of the pillows to her chest. Bill leaned over her and removed her glasses and set them on the side table. She smiled her lazy smile and settled down again and closed her eyes. Bill took a moment to watch her and then shook his head. The Admiral had to be front and center. Bill Adama had to stay in this room with his lover Laura Roslin. The President would not be joining her Admiral this time around. This was something he had to take care of himself.


	51. Chapter 51

Roslin leaned against the wall and watched Bill pour himself a drink, and then take it over to his rack. He had a sad look on his face and she knew what was on his mind right now. The Chief had told him that when they made Galactica someone had cut some corners. It made him feel terrible and desperate. Thus he allowed the Cylons to use some of their technology to fix his well worn Battlestar. She felt her heart ache for him and the love he had for Galactica. Laura stood for a few more moments and watched him watch the amber liquid in his glass. She thought that he would take a drink but he only held the glass and stared into it. Enough of standing against the wall, Laura walked over to Adama boldly. Taking the glass Roslin set it on the table before she straddled Bills lap and smiled at him.

"Laura what are you doing?" Bill asked and reached for the glass again. Laura instead grabbed both of his hands and pulled them so they rested against her waist.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm getting your attention." Laura responded and settled more fully on him. Bill groaned and tightened his arms just a little.

"This is one way to get my attention." Bill replied and looked up into her green eyes that seemed so full of life. How could this woman be dieing?

"Why are you so worried?" Laura asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Laura, look at the bulkheads… Galactica is coming apart." Bill sighed defeated. His ship was slowly tearing apart at the seams and if they did not use what the Cylons offered then she would be destroyed if they attempted a jump.

"Then except the Cylons help."

"It's not that easy."

"What ever is takes to save Galactica you will do, because you are Admiral Adama." Laura replied and leaned down to kiss him when the wireless buzzed. It was her hand that reached for it. For a moment neither one of them said anything. Laura got a huge smile on her face and leaned back out of reach. Bill made a grab for the phone but came up short. Roslin had a little bit of an advantage. He made another grab for the phone leaning over Roslin who was dangling over the side of his rack keeping the phone out of reach.

"Laura this is not funny." Bill said leaning over her.

"Yes it is." She responded while giggling.

Adama lined his body over hers as she continued to keep the phone out of reach and laugh. Bill wrapped one firm hand around her left wrist that held the phone and tried to pull her arm over the edge of the rack. Now that her body was healing she had some of her strength back. She was able to keep her arm over the edge. He was at the wrong angle to pull her hand up and over the edge anyway. Besides Bill really wasn't trying to get to the phone, he just wanted it to look that way for Laura's sake.

"Laura, give me the phone." Bill gritted his teeth and tugged lightly on Laura's wrist again.

"No," She giggled and stretched her body out even more.

"Laura," Bill warned and stared at her. She looked amazing, the color in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. It touched his heart to see her playful and not tired, weak from Diloxan, and stressed. Instead of trying to pull the phone closer Bill lightly kissed her. He made it tender and sweet so she would know how he was feeling in that moment. Bill didn't want her to die, he didn't want her body to defeat her and take away the one person in this fleet that could lighten his soul and help him be the person he should be.

Laura brought her arm back over the edge of the rack. Dropping the receiver she placed her free arm over his shoulder and let him set the tone of the kiss. She picked up on the tenderness in the way his lips moved over hers. It made Laura's heart ache. He was being so careful of her now; like he was afraid she might disintegrate. Laura needed to feel him with her just like this. She never needed more of him but she thought before she died she would at least have a taste of what she had denied herself all these years of working with the man who had taken her heart.

Bill levered himself up a little and looked down at Roslin. She was red in the face and the receiver was by her head. Grabbing it Bill listened to the other end. There wasn't a sound other than the indistinct voices of the crew serving in CIC right now. Who ever had been on the other end was either holding the phone away from their ear or shocked in silence. Bill replaced the receiver. He used both of his hands to frame her face. Smiling at her Bill just lay there. She relaxed and allowed her body to mold to his and enjoyed the feel of him. Laura had gone without the feeling of another human being next to her for so long that Bill Adama was a welcome relief. Only Bill knew the human side to the President; to Laura Roslin.

**Laura Roslin stared into Bill Adama's very blue eyes, the eyes of a leader and a compassionate human being. He could see things about her that no one else had every dared to see, but he had seen her heart. Ruthlessly he invaded and brought out feelings of love and she had allowed him to corrupt her in the best way possible.****It as the best feeling she had ever had. Now she was able to look at him in a new way and see all the things she had tried not to see. He had compassion loyalty and most of all he had love for her. Even though he had never said the words Laura knew he felt them. Having him like this made everything right with her world. **

**Again his lips caressed hers and she let him set the pace. His ship was dying and would die if the Cylons had not helped, but Bill still had trouble with that. It made Galactica a foreign being to him and not the ship he had served on for so long. Galactica wouldn't be the same to him. Bill Adama needed something to hold onto and right own that something was Laura Roslin. For as long as she had breath in her body she would be here for him.**

**"Is there something I can do?" Laura whispered waiting for his response. She saw his answer deep in his eyes. Wrapping her arms more securely around his neck Laura just held him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and just let the President of the Colonies soothe away his hurt of Galactica. And hurt his did, this ship had been his home for so long and now to find out that she would be destroyed with out he help of the Cylons made Bill angry and pained him in more ways than one.**

**"Just be here." He replied and moved off of her to take his former place against the bulkhead before Laura had lightened his heart momentarily.**

**Laura sat up and looked at him. She saw the pain that radiated from him, but Bill Adama was a proud man who wouldn't let his pain show, least of all to her even though she was technically his lover. Trusting the Cylons to fix Galactica was a huge leap for a military man to take and Bill was not dealing so well with his choice. Laura moved to the foot of his rack and propped her legs on top of his. On some levee Laura felt his pain. Galactica was her home and she didn't want to see her destroyed. So Laura would be here in what ever way Adama needed her. If it was sitting with him in his rack then she would do that just as well as she would sleep with him.**

Bill looked at Laura and saw the need in her eyes. She wanted to do something to comfort him but she wasn't sure what she should do. He moved her legs off his lap and shifted so he could pillow his head in her lap. The warmth of her body encased him, taking some of the coldness he felt in his heart. Laura ran her finger through his hair and listened to him breathing. When they had made love she had kept her eyes locked with his but she could feel the scar left by the Cylon Boomer. As he held her that night she could feel the soft scar along her spine. She was so grateful that he had not given up and allowed Hades to welcome him in the sweet embrace of death. 'Thank you for not leaving me Bill Adama.' Laura thought and sighed while she continued to run her finger through his hair. It was all the comfort she knew to give him right now.

Adama kept his eyes closed and inhaled Laura's scent. She seemed to fill him and surround him. Laura was everywhere and Bill wanted to keep her as long as he could. Time was against them as it always was. The Universe seemed to delight in giving them an inch and then taking away a mile. For right now, in this moment Bill and Laura could be together. He draped his arm over her lap and lightly squeezed trying to let her know how he appreciated her and loved her. Bill Adama was the man of few words, even for her. Laura lightly chuckled and leaning over she kissed Bill's temple. For right now this was enough for him. Laura and Bill were right where they needed to be.


	52. Reunited on the other side

SPOILERS!!!!! I WARN YOU NOW!!!!

Warning: I would have tissues near by.

Bill had gone to sleep that afternoon in the cabin he had built for him and Laura. Laura had died shortly before he had found the spot for their home. He had buried her on the hill and told her of the sunrise they would get. He felt his final breath coming after ten years of being without the one he loved. Soon he would join her and all would be well. Her name had been the last thing to fall from his lips; lips that could still taste her sweet kiss even ten years later.

Lee had gotten a feeling that he should visit his father and check on him. It had been five years since he had seen his father. Apollo had taken to exploring this new world but it was thoughts of his father that drew him to the formers Admirals cabin in the mountains. And it was there that he found his father with no pulse sitting in a chair facing the east with a sunrise gracing the skies. He knew that it had been his father's final wish to be laid to rest next to Laura Roslin for eternity. Lee spent most of the day gathering heavy stones to cover the fresh earth that would cover his father. At mid day Lee set about the horrible task of burying his father. Lee could just hope that wherever his father was now Roslin was there to wait for him.

Bill stood on the bow of a ship listening to the water and feeling the sun on his face. The last thing he remembered was breathing Laura's name. And now he was here on a ferry heading towards a shore only described to him by Laura. Then he saw her, her red hair looking like fire in the sun. Bill saw his son and Carolann, but his eyes strayed back to Laura. She was his world and his heart. As his compelled Bill was there in front of Laura. She lifted right hand to cup his cheek and he felt metal press into his skin. Taking her and from his cheek Bill saw she still bore his ring upon her finger.

Pulling her towards him Bill kissed her long and deep. Ten years without her had broken his heart. He had said he could not live without her and now he never would. Bill was here with her on the shores of Alysium. Laura wrapped her arm around his waist and reveled in the kiss Bill Adama bestowed upon her. It seemed like yesterday she was in the Raptor with him and then here he was with her standing on a shore.

"Laura," Bill whispered when they parted. He only had eyes for her.

"Shh, quiet. Just follow me and everything will be fine." Laura replied and taking his hand she led him into a grove of trees away from the departing ferry. A few meters in Bill saw a cabin. It was the kind of cabin Laura had talked about in the dark of the night on Galactica while he held her as she slowly withered away. There was even a stream flowing by. He smiled and squeezed her hand as she led him up the steps and in the front door of her cabin. If this was heaven then he was glad to be here, glad to be with her.

"I dreamed of this, us together here." Laura said, "It's all I have ever wanted, especially in those final months, just you and I living together in the woods."

"Then we can have that, here and now." Bill smiled at her, "What a strange thing this is. The last thing I remember is the sun was starting to rise over the mountains, and then I was here." He remembered whispering her name before he saw her on the shore.

"Bill, I heard you thinking of me everyday. I know about the cabin you built and the lovely view we would have had, had I…." Laura was silenced by Bill's fingers over her lips.

"We're together now, and that's all that matters." Bill replied leaving Laura's side to go out onto the back porch. The trees were like soldiers standing at attention in two rows leaving a clear line of sight to the horizon, an easterly view for a sunrise. He smiled and turned to see her leaning on the door jam.

"I heard what you said after I… died." Laura replied emotion ringing in her voice. Bill noticed that she played with his ring, her ring now. Coming over to her Bill took her right hand and kissed it reverently, touching the band on her finger reassuring himself that it was still there and she was still his, his woman. Unbidden the tears began to fall as he remembered her last breath in this world.

"You did?" Bill asked equally strong emotion in his voice.

"I heard ever word you said, or you thought about me. It made me feel connected to you even though you were still alive." Laura's tears spilled over and Bill wiped them away. Everything was alright now because they could be together. She leaned in close and kissed him lightly.

"What are we going to do now?" Bill asked and turned back to the view. Behind him Laura smiled and taking his hand once again pulled him into the house leaning him towards the back of the house where she knew the bedroom to be. She had other motives for taking him back there but the foremost in her mind was the lovely bay window that showcased the view.

Laura lay down on the bed and motioned for Adama to join her. She had a wicked smile on her face and Bill followed suit. Stretching out next to her Bill looked down into Laura's face but she was looking out the bay window, so he looked there as well. The sight that greeted him was marvelous. The view reminded him of where he built the cabin and it was almost like they were back on the Colonies at the same time. This was his paradise and it was made so by Laura Roslin.

"This is heaven." Laura sighed and looked up into Bill face. His eyes were the same blue that she remembered and they held what he was feeling. He could keep emotions off his face like no other that she knew, but not out of his eyes. They were his only tell tale. Laura draped one arm over his shoulder and her other hand she threaded her fingers through his hair. His next best feature had to be his hair. It was soft and thick at the same time and Laura loved the feel of it. "Do I make you happy?"

"Yes. You always make me happy." Bill replied leaning down slowly to take Laura's lips. He had missed kissing her. He had missed being with her. Bill had missed everything about her, it was Laura Roslin after all and that was what he missed. No matter what he would always be with her. He pulled back to stare at her. He still couldn't believe they were together.

"We have eternity now." Laura whispered and lightly kissed Bill on the forehead. They truly did have all eternity.

"_Dad, I know that wherever you are Laura is with you and I know you are happy. But I want you to know that I miss you and I love you."_

Bill looked up when he heard his son's voice. It was almost like Lee was standing there next to him. But Lee was still alive and well. That was all Bill wanted. "Lee loves you." Laura whispered.

"You heard that too?"

"Yes and you are happy." Laura whispered and started to unbutton his dress uniform. She thought he always looked good in his dress uniform. Bill pulled away and backed off the bed. Laura sat up and leaned on her elbows looking at him.

"As much as I would love to continue this I want to enjoy my first night watching the sun set with you." Bill said and offered her hand to Laura.

"Ok, well you get changed and I will be out on the porch." Laura smiled, kissed him, and walked out leaving Bill in the room.

Taking a chance Bill opened the closet to see clothes for him next to hers. "Gods, this place really does provide." Bill whispered and pulled out a pair of dress pants to go with the undershirts he wore beneath his dress uniform jacket. There was even a hanger for his uniform, not like he would ever need it again though.

Out on the porch Bill saw Laura curled up in a blanket relaxing in a big deck chair. The way she just sat there reminded Bill of all the times she had been on Galactica when she had been in his quarters sitting on his couch thinking. Laura was sexy when she thought, or stared into space, or anything else she was doing.

"Hey." Bill said and came into her view.

"Hi, come sit, there is enough room for two." Laura smiled and moved the edge of the blanket so Bill could join her. He settled down next to her and draped one arm over the back of the chair. Laura snuggled into her blanket and Bill side while she rested her head on his shoulder. New Caprica flashed into their minds. That night they had spent under the stars together was the best night whether of them had shared in a long while. It was nice not having anyone make demands on them. Now all they had was endless time to relax. They could find a new life here not like the one they couldn't get when they were alive. Funny how death could provide the one thing a man would want. And this man only wanted Laura Roslin.

"This really is paradise." Laura breathed out. Bill was finally here with her and now she felt whole and complete. Contentment also filled her just sitting here with him, this man that made sense for her when a universe was in chaos or when her own mind was in turmoil. He made things simple for her and that's what she felt now. This was there chance for the life they wanted. This place was as good as any. They had everything they needed and all they needed right now was each other.

"Yes it is." Bill replied and hugged Laura closer. The sun was starting to set and the hue's of red, purple, and orange lit the sky like fire descending to the earth before the moon rose to put out the fire and reign supreme in the sky until the sun rose again to chase the moon away. Bills right hand sought out Laura's. When his skin made contact with hers he laced their fingers together. This was their life now and forever. For once the thought of forever didn't frighten Bill Adama, not when he had Laura Roslin in his arms.


	53. Chapter 53

SPOILERS!!!!! I WARN YOU NOW!!!!

RATED R FOR ADULT THEMES.

Laura Roslin stared at Bill Adama in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing. The Admiral of the fleet just told her that he had put Tom Zarek in a cell. Her first thought was 'Way to Go Bill.' and her second thought was, 'What are you trying to do to me?' If Zarek was in a cell than that meant he had something to do with the tylium ship jumping away, but Laura already had a suspicion that Zarek was involved the moment she overheard two pilots talking about it. She looked at him again and under the lines of fatigue and exhaustion she saw satisfaction. There were times when she wanted to toss Zarek out an airlock herself and Laura contented herself with certain day dreams that involved such an act. But to have that kind of look in Adama's eyes warmed her heart.

"You really put him in a cell?" Laura asked wryly and took a step closer to him. She was still in the sweats she had been running in earlier. There really was no need for her to be in one of her three suits.

"Yes. He knew where the Hetai Khan had jumped." Bill replied and made a move towards her. This was how he liked Laura Roslin, with a wry smile on her face and a glint in her eye. She had said earlier that she was going to live a little before she died and if this was her way of living then Bill was not going to stop her. When all was said and done the Admiral deserved a little bit of living too.

"Wish I could have been there." Laura whispered and wrapped her arms around Bill and kissed him lightly. She was about to pull back and let go of him when Bill pulled her even closer, just holding her. He placed a kiss lightly to her temple and backed away from her. For a moment Laura looked confused and then caught on to what he was doing. Bill Adama pulled out his lighter and started to light candles that were set out near his rack. She smiled a little. The Admiral was going to seduce her. The though lightened Laura's heart and set fire to her blood. Many nights she had laid awake thinking about him and what they would do if she ever got the chance to _**have him**_ in the way she wanted. And how she wanted him right now was in bed, making love to her in all the ways she wanted him to.

When Laura looked over at Bill he was sitting on the edge of his rack and his hands were clasped together. To her Bill looked defeated and ready to give up. Walking over to him Laura stood in front of him and rested her hands on his shoulders. If she could offer some measure of comfort to him then she would. Bill looked up at her and unclasped his hands. He lifted them to the zipper of her hoodie and drew it down slowly giving her time to step back and stop him. She stood still and let him continue while taking her hands off his shoulder. Bill pulled the sleeves of the jacket off and let it pool at her feet. The act was so incredibly sensual that Laura shivered.

Laura moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and was about to tug it over her head when Bill stopped her. She let go of her shirt then put her fingers to his uniform jacket. First she tugged it out of the waistband of his pants, and then she set about the task of undoing the buttons. Bill never took his eyes off of Laura. The way she looked when her fingers fumbled on the buttons made him smile. And when she would look at him her own smile formed. 'Damn buttons.' Laura thought and finally undid the last button where she pulled it off him to toss over her shoulder and let it land where it may. He smiled up at her as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere near his uniform jacket. Laura mirrored him by pulling his undershirts off and let her eyes rove over the scar down the center of his chest. It reminded her that life was precious, and even more so if it was Bill Adama's life.

There was something to the roaming of his fingers that told Laura he was going to do this inch by slow inch. Bill pulled her close and rested his head over her heart… the heart that was failing her, his love. He just held her close and reveled in the feeling of her presence. She pulled back and kissed his forehead. Their eyes met and there was nothing but love in the space between them. Laura lowered her mouth to his and tasted the sweetest kiss she had ever had in her life. She shivered again when she felt Bill's fingers at the clasp of her bra. For an instant she froze but relaxed when Bill nipped at her lips, coaxing her to respond. It wasn't that she was nervous about having sex; it's that she was nervous about having sex with Bill Adama. She loved him with every part of her soul. It may be a cliché but it was how she felt about him. Bill now owned a part of her that she would never get back, and she didn't want it back. He could keep her heart and the love that went with it. She would love him until her body failed her, and she knew that would be soon, but right now they were in this moment together and she was about to give him her body to love with his own.

Bill placed his fingers against the clasp of Laura's bra while searching her eyes for consent. She had let him go this far and he wasn't sure is she would let him continue. Laura smiled gently and kissed his forehead giving him his consent to continue. She needed him to finish her. Just having her blood boil for Bill made her dying body come alive with feeling. It was as if every nerve ending fired to life. He placed his lips to the hollow in her throat and then moved them down to pay homage to each breast. She nearly pulled back to cover herself. Her body was betraying her and taking the rest of her life away from her and from Bill. But when his lips touched her skin Laura knew he didn't think of the cancer lurking beneath the surface, he was thinking only of her and what time they had left.

With the clasp released Bill brought his hands up to her shoulders and gently pealed the garment down her arms. It was all Laura could do to remain standing while Bill removed the clothes from her upper body. Bill wanted to take his time. Many times in his past had his encounters ended too quickly for Bill to get any kind of meaningful experience. He wanted his time with Laura to last as long as possible, including this night. His love for Laura had been burned into his heart and it was that love that made him strong. Bill didn't want to dwell on what tomorrow might bring, all he could think about was Laura and the body she was freely giving him tonight. He may have started things but she was taking them further.

Laura's skin was becoming sensitive to the touch with the erotic onslaught Bill was having her endure. Soon she would have to lie down because she could feel her knee's weakening. She mentally cursed her body for becoming weak when everything she wanted was happening right now, Bill was going to make love to her and she was dying. The universe had a hell of a sense of humor and she hoped it was laughing right about now.

"Are you trying to make me fall into your bed?" Laura asked her voice dark and husky with desire.

Bill didn't answer her. Instead he rose to his feet while maneuvering Laura so she now stood at the edge of his rack. He molded his mouth to hers and kissed her down into the mattress. Bill followed her down and fit his body to hers while placing his hand on her left hip and allowing his fingers to slip beneath the waist band, slowly moving back and forth over her already heated skin. She arched up into him begging with her body for more of him, more of his loving touch. Laura needed Bill to keep this feeling of life flowing through her veins. It was a strange sensation; her body was coming alive again, even if it was for a short time.

"You are the one I live for now." Bill whispered to Laura. He had fallen hard for this woman and she was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. For Bill Adama there would be no life without Laura Roslin. It made the time they had together all the more bitter sweet because she would soon succumb to her cancer. Just her being close to him, gave Bill the strength to do what he had needed to do all these years. At first he didn't know what she was to him. Was she a friend, ally, enemy, or was she the love of his life? Sometimes Laura could be his hearts greatest enemy for the simple fact she made him feel again. He needed her and he couldn't live without her. She as such a huge part of his life and all he wanted to do was love her. Laura was his life now; Bill truly meant that even he couldn't say that he loved her. Those words hurt too much.

Laura sensed Bill's slight hesitation. His every move had been light and careful so he wouldn't hurt her any more than the cancer had. She marveled at how gentle he could be, but she really shouldn't be surprised, Bill had always been gentle with her. Laura looked deeply into her eyes and ran her finger through his hair. She cupped the back of his neck and brought his lips back to hers. Bill brought his hand lightly up to rest against her left breast. Underneath the skin he knew is where the cancer was lurking, making its way through her body, killing her. Laura took her free hand and found his belt. Bill sucked in a breath and looked at her. There was certainty in her eyes; she wanted this, she wanted him. Bill shifted so Laura straddled his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she angled her head to look at Bill. He placed his hands on her waist and rubbed back and forth over the waist band. Bill shifted again so he could finish what she had started.

With the rest of their clothes removed Bill once again settled Laura over him. The blanket was draped over both of them as Laura sank down slowly onto Bill. She closed her eyes as her inner muscles became accustomed to the feel of him inside her. It had been longer than she had liked since she last made love to a man. Laura stilled her movements and leaned her forehead against his. Bill felt so right molded to her and Laura didn't want the feeling to end so quickly. Bill grasped her hips enjoying the feel of Laura surrounding him. He was content for the moment. Laura opened her eyes to stare in Adama's. She slowly moved back and forth making the pleasure build. Their breathing was coming ragged gasps, the only sounds emanating from within the Admirals cabin. Bill ran his hands up her back and molded his lips to hers, swallowing her moans of pleasure. Their relationship had been heading in this direction, even though it took a while to progress this far, both were happy.

Laura could feel fire flowing through her blood. Bill surged up into her faster and faster trying to bring both of them to completion. They linked hands as their pace began to grow in speed. It was true Laura was feeling better since she stopped the Diloxan but even now her strength was beginning to wane at the pleasure induced by Bill Adama. He could feel her inner muscles tighten around him, signaling that she was close to falling over the edge. She rose over him and clenched her inner muscles trying to make him finish with her. Mini explosions of pleasure coursed along her nerve endings and made her arch her back. Bill kissed the hollow at the base of throat and moaned. He felt his heart quicken with the feelings Laura could bring out in him. She was truly his woman, and greatest love.

Bill tightened his grip on her hand as he felt himself nearly over the edge. Laura felt the grip change and she squeezed his hand in return. Leaning back Laura used her left hand to cup his cheek as she felt her climax over take them both. With the tightening of her inner muscles Bill followed her over spilling himself inside Laura. She moaned in unison with him and leaned against Bill's chest, resting her head on his shoulder while her breathing slowed to normal. Laura could feel her heart pounding against her ribs and she could also feel Bills. He held her close to his body and as the sweat began to dry Laura found herself shivering. Bill gathered the blanket to wrap around her so Laura would shiver too much. She pulled back and cupped his face. Laura smiled a contented smile and slowly slid off him to lie down next to him. First Laura settled on her side with the blanket draped over her and Bill molded himself to her back inserting his left leg between hers. Laura rested her left hand on his blanket covered thigh and just reveled in the feeling of him close to her, really close to her.

Their oasis was shattered by the ringing of the wireless. Bill reached over Laura for the receiver and heard Saul say the fuel ship had jumped back into the fleet. "That's good Saul. See you in the morning." Bill said as Laura took the phone from him to replace it in the cradle. He just kissed her shoulder and hugged her closer.

"They found the Tylium ship."

"Mmm hmm."

"Do you care?"

"Mmm Mmm."

"Neither do I."

Bill kissed Laura's shoulder one more time and then settled himself back, using his right arm as a pillow while Laura moved back, closer to him. She rested her head on the pillow and tried to relax into sleep. Laura could feel the scar from when he had been shot by Boomer. Back then she didn't realize how much he meant to her, but now that she did Laura was going to spend ever minute she could with Bill. Laura realized that this would probably be the only time she would be with Adama in this manner. Even now she could feel her body slowly slipping away. She didn't want to die but she was tired of fighting. Bill had been the strength she needed to get this far. Maybe she would have enough life left to see the new planet he vowed to find for them all. But it didn't matter. Galactica was her home and so was Bill Adama. As long as she was with him her life was complete and she could be content.


	54. Chapter 54

This one is set in Season 1 during the ending of Colonial Day.

Bill Adama was holding Laura as they swayed to the music during the Colonial Day celebration He didn't know how good she would feel in his arms, but she fit like her body had been made for his. Bill listened as the music washed over them, it was like a slow electric current encasing them in sound and nothing else. Adama pulled Laura a little closer to him and for a moment he could feel her heat beat against his chest.

Laura Roslin inhaled the scent that was uniquely Bill Adama. She could freely indulge in being close to him while they danced. His body felt right with hers some how. They were two different people. "Didn't know you could dance?" Laura half whispered, half shouted to Bill.

Bill pulled back from her and smiled, "There is a lot you don't know about me, Madam President."

"I'm beginning to realize that." She replied and looked puzzled when Adama dropped his arms and then taking her hand Bill lead her off the dance floor and out into the simulated night of the Cloud Nine.

Laura looked up into the star laden dome and sighed. It was times like these that she could forget the fact that the Cylons were chasing them and that they were the last survivors of the human race. It may have been a fleeting thought but it entered her head none the less, 'And I'm here with Bill Adama.' Laura shook her head quickly and then stared into Bill's brilliant blue eyes. Those eyes would trap her in his gaze if she wasn't careful.

Bill watched Laura thinking, nothing sexier than a red head who was lost in thought. He stood and watched her for a few more minutes before saying, "Did you enjoy the dance?"

"Yes, you a quite skilled Commander." Laura still held the Commanders hand and smiled. He had a way of making her smile without saying anything. When they had first met she was just the Minister of Education, but now she was the President. And the President was alone with her Commander; very alone. This should be enough to worry her, but she was oddly at ease around him. She could feel her heartbeat speed up and if she wasn't careful her breath would come out in ragged gasps. If someone didn't come along soon Laura might do something unbecoming of a President. Laura knew that she was moving closer to Adama but something about the setting and the faint sound of music floating on the air between them was electrifying.

Bill was moving slightly closer to the President. She a source of confusion for him at the best of times, and now for her to be here looking at him like this it made him wonder who she really was. There was more to Laura Roslin than her just being a school teacher turned President. Her green eyes held guile and a subdued happiness. 'Gods she is beautiful.' Bill thought and shook his head.

"We should head back in before your guards come looking for you." Bill said suddenly and let go of her hand. Laura felt as if cold water had been tossed on her.

"Ok," Laura had nothing else to say. She just turned and left. Whatever had been there between them was gone now. But Laura had a sinking feeling hat it would return in full force one day to plague them.


	55. Chapter 55

Laura Roslin stood by the one and only window on the Battlestar Galactica. She was on the OPS deck for a little piece and quiet after the disaster that was Baltar's trial. Laura had just told a room full of people that her cancer had returned, and she hadn't even told Bill in private about it. No, he had to find out when Lee cornered her on the witness stand about taking Chamalla again. If only she had told Bill first then she could have spared him some of the shock that she knew had to have been on his face. Damn her pride. It was always getting in the way when it came to Adama.

"Laura?"

It was Bill. His voice filled the void that the silence had cloaked her in. it would not last. She had to turn around and explain why she didn't tell him, but no matter how much her heart screamed at her for her to turn around, Laura still remained looking out the window at the see of black stars. She crossed her arms over her chest and rested her head against the bulked head. His reflection could clearly be seen in the window and he was coming closer to her. She tried not look into his eyes, but Laura watched him come closer to her. With every step Adama took near Laura felt her heart speed up. Why did he have such an effect on her.

Bill could see the different thoughts playing out in Laura's eyes. She wanted him to come closer and at the same time she didn't want him anywhere near her yet. he had to find out today that she was dying all over again. Her cancer had returned. Bill couldn't believe it. Why couldn't she have just told him that morning when he met with her? Bill didn't know what to say to her. All he knew is that he wanted to be close to her for whatever the President would need.

"Why did you come here?" Laura whispered and locked her gaze with his in the window.

"It happens to be my Battlestar and I can go where I please." Bill tried to make his tone light and teasing but it didn't work. Laura looked away from him an focused on some unknown star out in the distance. He reached out his hand and gently paced it on her shoulder. Bill felt her sag a little but then straighten up as if to try and convince him that she was alright. Adama knew her too well for that. Removing his hand from her shoulder Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to rest against him. Laura sagged then and let Adama support her for only a moment. She was grateful for him in a way she had never felt before. Laura breathed out a sigh of relief and shifted slightly in Bill's arms.

"I should have told you before hand." Laura whispered and leaned her head against his.

"You weren't ready." Bill replied and closed his eyes. It reminded him of when they were on New Caprica and she was in his arms the entire night.

"When are we ever going to have time..." Laura started to ask but her words faded away. She wasn't ready for the answer, and she probably never will be. Her feelings for him made no sense to her, but they were there none the less and try as she might her heart wouldn't let those feeling's die. She had gotten used to the slight increase in heart beat and the way she would smile when he was around. Everything about him made Laura want him.

"We'll have time." Bill whispered and turned his head to kiss her temple. If this was all Bill could get from her then this is what he would take. Bill needed Laura more than he knew. There was nothing that this woman could not do to him to cool his feeling towards her. Laura was his and she would always be his.


	56. Chapter 56

This is set in S3. R/A as always... lol!! Enjoy and review.

Laura Roslin had managed to slip away from Tory and her guards. she had been walking discreetly past the empty brig; the same brig in which Commander Adama had put her in. Back then he had only been a Commander until she had promoted him. It was the best thing she had done in her life. Laura could still remember the way he looked at her as the door banged closed. The look wasn't one of out right hate, but it was disappointment and something else. She knew he hadn't hated her, he didn't trust her back then. But she knew that he trusted her now just like she trusted him. Laura could see Adama standing on the other side of the bars and she started to tremble. Taking a step closer Laura stepped into the open cell and turned around like she had nearly two years ago. This time there was no guard to close the cell and no Adama looking at her. Back then she had been on Chamalla and the symptoms of withdraw had already begun to rack her body with shakes. It was all she could do not to let the intimidating Commander see how weak she had become. Laura closed her eyes and let the scene play out in her mind.

"You want me to close the door?"

Laura took a deep shaky breath. It was Bill, and he knew what she was thinking. he always seemed to know what she was thinking. She opened her eyes and gave him a wry smile. Before she could take a step out of the cell Bill engaged the mechanism so close the door. Laura gasped, and then realized what Bill was doing. He was going back to when he was the Commander and she was the deposed President. Bill stepped up to bars with a wicked grin on his face. For a moment Laura didn't know what he was going to do. Usually she was pretty good at reading him and predicting his next move, but not at this very instant. He placed his hands on the bars and leaned in. Laura took a step forward and leaned her head on the bars.

"So Admiral, what's the charge this time?" Laura cast a glance up at him and saw the ghost of a smile.

"Should there be?" Bill reached through the bars to lift her chin so she could see his eyes. A sudden image of himself kissing Laura though the bars entered his mind. He could almost feel the softness of her lips and taste how sheet she was. Right now he wanted her to see the feelings that floated beneath the surface. Bill needed her and he wanted her. The instant Laura looked into his eyes he knew she saw what he wanted her to see. The same emotions were coursing through Laura and she knew that it was only a matter of time before they showed in her eyes as well. Her hand came through the bars and touched Bills chest, right above the scar she knew to be there. The wound that had almost stole his life from him and from Laura. She needed him more than she knew. Bill looked at her and knew what had to be going through her mind. Laura's fingers traced the path of the scar down as far as she could reach.

Images bombarded her mind of a pale Adama on a gurney in sick bay after having yet another surgery while Cylons invaded his ship. She had been sprung from the brig in an attempt to escape Galactica, but when they had come upon sick bay Laura instantly searched for Adama. Her eyes found him and immediately her heart sank. Even back then Bill was important to her even though he had arrested her and tossed her in the brig.

"Laura..." Bill whispered.

He put his hands through the bars and placed them on her waist. Laura locked her eyes with him and wondered what he was up to. The bars were between them and that prevented Laura from pulling him in there with her. More images bombarded her mind, her and Bill against the bars, or her and Bill on the cot. Her heart rate sped up and in a few minutes Laura might be gasping for air. This was not her intention when she had some in here. She had merely wanted to remember why she had been tossed in here in the first place. But he had come in here and distracted her with his body and voice.

Bill could feel heat radiating off Laura's body. It was like her whole body was pulsing. He hadn't felt that since the night on New Caprica. She had pulsed that night as well. He felt his breath catch. Laura always affected him like this. Bill had wicked thoughts come into his mind. Images of him pulling her close to the bars and kissing her full lips. Or he could let her go, open the cell door, and push her up against the bulkhead to have his way with her. When he had come by Bill was momentarily stunned to see Laura standing in the cell with her back to the hatch. She looked as she had back then when he had put her in there.

"Let me out." Laura whispered and stepped back from the cell door. She just needed to hold him, if only for a few moments. His strength kept her going. In this moment they could be just Laura and Bill and not the President and Admiral.

The door slid open and Laura walked out and straight into Adama's arms. They came around her and incased her in his scent and his warmth. 'You need him.' That thought came into her mind and Laura did not push it away. His arms wrapped tighter for a moment and then began to slide away from her form but her arms still remained around his neck.

"I'm not going to leave you." Bill whispered and removed Laura's arms from around his neck. For a moment she felt cold but when she looked into his eyes there was something in them that warmed her heart. In some small corner of her mind, Laura was grateful that the Colonies had been destroyed. If they hadn't been then she would never have met Bill Adama. 'You were destined to meet.' That little voice whispered again and she knew it was true.


	57. Chapter 57

**GALACTICA'S GYM:**

Laura had asked if she could remain on Galactica and make use of the gym. Bill had told her that on its best day it smelled like a shoe. He was right and she was trying to ignore the smell and concentrate on her meditating. It was something she had done on New Caprica and that had worked real well when she had wanted to quiet her mind. Laura had gotten lucky and the gym wasn't in use at the moment. She kicked off her shoes and moved the center of the mat where she sat down and crossed her long legs. Laura settled her hands on her thighs and exhaled a deep cleansing breath as she closed her eyes. Everything that had been happening over the last few weeks was running Laura down to the point of exhaustion. She hadn't felt like this since the beginning of the journey towards Earth. The ventilation kicked on and a fresh wave of the smell invaded Laura's nose.

"Gods, this place really does smell like an old shoe." She groaned and lay back on the mat.

"I told you so." Bill said from the corner. Laura instantly sat up and smiled. How could she have not noticed him standing there? Maybe he slipped in after she had begun meditating when she had been lost in thought.

"Yes, you did. And I guess I wanted to see for myself." Laura replied rising to her feet. Adama was dressed in his blue service uniform with the top two buttons undone. She had seen him like this on many an occasion in his quarters, but never out where his soldiers could see, course that had gone right out the window when he had fought the Chief. He had held his own very well until he threw the match to prove a point. Every time he took a hit Laura had to look away, she couldn't bare to see her Admiral beaten in such a way when she knew he was capable of knocking Tyrol out. Looking at him now she could still see where he had been bloodied and bruised. Laura moved over to him and touched the fading cut above his left eye. She could still feel the rough, healing skin and it reminded her that he had let her get too close, but she couldn't help being close to him. He was William Adama and she needed him. Everything that happened to them recently made him all the more important to her. His well being was her well being. At the beginning of their journey it bothered Laura that she was so comfortable around Bill. Now she craved that comfort more than her next breath.

Bill closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in Laura's gentle touch. It had been a while since he had last felt her delicate soft skin on his. Just the gentle touch of her fingers could lighten his heart and make his stress flow away for a while. Bill had never felt like this for Carolann. Yes, he had loved his wife but Laura touched something deep within him that he never knew existed. Bill not only wanted to protect the fleet, but he needed to protect Laura. He had to make sure she lived to see Earth, to see her dream come true. How had he grown so dependant on her smile, her voice, or her presence? And here she was with her hand on his face. Moments like these were theirs and theirs alone. He had missed that while she had been on New Caprica.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Bill whispered and smiled when Laura let out a small sigh of relief. Bill stood slightly behind Laura she slipped on her shoes and headed out of the gym.


	58. Chapter 58

Laura sat bolt upright in Bill's rack. Her mind had conjured images of everyone dying, including Bill. She looked down at him and saw he was still asleep and he was alive, warm and alive and next to her. Laura tried to calm her breathing but she wasn't willing to wake him up. Grabbing the discarded blanket Laura wrapped it around her cooling naked body. She walked quietly out to the living area and curled up on his couch while the unwanted tears began to fall. The dream seemed so real that Laura could still feel the blood on her hands. In the dream it had been Bill's blood that coated her hands. The Cylon Cavil had shot her Bill while Laura watched. Laura pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her face in her knees trying to hide her tears. If she lost Bill her world would be nothing. A few hours ago Bill and Laura had made love for the first time, and the last time. Her body was failing her and she knew it, so did Bill. As she fell into a deep sleep the nightmare inflicted her subconscious. Over and over a dead Bill flashed behind her eyes which made her tears flow faster.

"Laura?" Bill's voice filtered through her teary haze. She looked up and she knew that he could see her teas. Bill quickly sat down and Laura noticed that he was dressed in sweats and his undershirts. He opened his arms and Laura sank into his embrace. Her body molded to his like it had before her nightmare. Bill was solid and real against her. His warmth heated her skin and stilled her shaking to a degree.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Bill asked and kissed Laura's temple while running his hand up and down her sheet covered back. She was shaking and Bill was starting to worry that what they had done had made her weaker.

"Just a nightmare." Her voice broke. It was clear to Bill that there was something more going on than a simple nightmare.

"What happened?" Bill whispered and continued to stroke her back.

"Don't die." Laura choked out. She couldn't remember crying this hard ever. Bill had opened her heart against her better judgment and this was the result. But she loved him and there was no going back. She didn't want to if she had the chance. Bill was hers and she would keep him as long as she had breath in her body.

"I'm not going to die." Bill whispered.

Bill couldn't understand what had come over her. Before they had settled down to sleep she had a glow of contentment around her. When he had woken up she wasn't at his side. He heard quiet sobs coming from the couch and he had to know what was wrong with Laura. Just knowing that she was hurting made pain radiate through his body and center at his heart. She had plainly asked him not to die. Her request baffled him and made him wonder again what was going on in her mind.

"What was your dream about?"

"You... died..." Laura felt a fresh wave of tears fall from her eyes.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here."

"I know... but it felt... real." Laura spoke through tear soaked gasps.

"How did I die?" Bill asked. The best way to get over a night mare was to talk about it.

"Cavil shot you." Laura replied. Her voice was calm and when she sat up to look Bill in the eyes he noticed that her tears still fell. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"It was only a dream. Laura I am right here and I'm not going to let Cavil shoot me. He's not even here." Bill whispered. He leaned forward kissing her tear stained cheek. Taking her hand Bill Stood up with Laura and guided her back to bed. She still needed all the rest she could get. Bill lay down and waited for Laura to settle next to him. She merely stood by the rack staring at him as if trying to convince herself that as soon as she was next to him he wasn't going to disappear. Laura climbed in next to him and sighed when his strong arms came around her.

"Feel this? I'm real and I'm with you." Bill whispered. Laura had seen things before in her Chamalla induced state. What if something was to come that would cause his death. No he couldn't think like that. He had to be here for Laura, he had to make sure that she stayed safe. When he had been waiting for her alone in the Raptor Bill swore that if he found Laura that he would do anything to make sure she was safe, and that was what he was going to do. Bill pulled her body closer to his and covered them both with another blanket so they could get some rest. Bill would have to be in CIC in the morning and Laura would have more rest to do tomorrow. Tomorrow seemed so far away right now.

"Just stay with me." Laura whispered in reply. Her voice had gone lax with sleep as she tried to fight to stay awake. Every second that past her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She wanted to stay awake and made sure that this was not another dream that Bill was still with her. 'Bill will always be wit you.' A small voice spoke from within Laura's mind. It was the part of her that still had hope and believed that everything would work out. But right now the only thing that mattered to Laura was Bill's survival. This time when her eyes fell shut Laura allowed sleep to claim her. This time no dreams came to haunt her. Bill's arms kept the nightmares at bay and allowed Laura to rest.


	59. Chapter 59

Laura sat on the edge of Bill's rack toweling her hair dry. When she had been under the spray of the water a few more clumps of her hair had fallen out. Laura knew that it was because of the Diloxan but it still made her sad. She had slid down the wall and just let the water pummel her head while stared at the hair. Through the veil of water Laura could see her red hair on the tile in front of her feet. Bill had left for CIC and she decided to use his shower for nothing else than easing the ache in her muscles. Faster than she thought the water turned cold driving her from the shower. Laura dressed quickly and wrapped a towel around her hair.

She pulled her wet hair over one shoulder and squeezed out the water with the towel. Laura dropped the towel and there was more hair. This was becoming hard to see. Sooner or later she was going to have to cut it off and shave what was less. It was too depressing seeing her hair falling out. Tears stung the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Crying would do no good, and it wouldn't make her hair grow back in. This would be small price to pay in the fight to reclaim her life. If she didn't get rid of the cancer she still gave herself prolonged time to go and find Earth. With every jump they were getting closer and closer to their new home, Laura just hoped she was there to see it.

"You ok?"

Laura looked up to see Bill standing in front of her. He had worry in his eyes. She dropped the towel and leaned over resting her elbows on her knees while running her fingers through her hair. Laura knew that more strands fell out. Sitting up Laura looked at her hands and then dropped back onto the mattress. Without looking at Bill Laura dragged a pillow over her face and turned on her side.

"Laura?" Bill asked again.

"No," her voice was muffled by the pillow. she felt the mattress shift as Bill sat down next to her. he took one edge of the pillow and tried to tug it away from her face. Bill smiled a small smile as Laura refused to le go of the pillow.

"Laura i will not fight with you over my pillow." Bill whispered. He was lying next to her. draping one arm over her waist Bill waited. she dropped the pillow from her face and turned her head to look him in the face.

"Maybe I should go ahead and shave it all off. This way I won't have to go through seeing it fall out a clump at a time." Laura stated. she didn't want to do it, but it would have to be done.

"What do you want me to do?" Bill asked gently.

"If I asked you to shave it off, would you?"

"If that's what you want. But I would hate to see you lose all your beautiful red hair."

"It is, but not now. Bill it is falling out." Laura turned her body to face him and curled close to him. Bill pulled her close to him and just held her. His strong President was being beaten by her own body. It hurt him to see it, but Bill could clearly see the defeat starting to take root in her eyes. His Laura was really dying and there was nothing he could do except hold her and be there for her.


	60. Chapter 60

**COLONIAL ONE:**

Laura Roslin sat across from Bill Adama and watched him. Bill had angled himself on the chair so he could look out at the stars; he almost looked lost among them. They had come over here so Laura could gather the rest of her things. She had told him that she would stay on Galactica, close to sickbay and her Diloxan treatments. Her intention was to fight for whatever time she could get left. Laura needed to find Earth, to find a home for her people, and for herself. Whether she would get to enjoy time there that was up to the Gods.

"Where are you?" Laura whispered and angled her head to catch his eyes.

"I'm right here." Bill replied. He didn't look at her. His eyes were riveted on the stars. Laura smiled to herself. When they had started this journey she had become sick of the sight of a never ending sea of stars. But when she had been on New Caprica she had yearned for them so much that she had spent half the nights outside watching them. Now here she was again adrift in a sea of stars. Hopefully they would drift closer to the home of the 13th tribe. Earth would be there new home. They had known that from the start.

"It's funny, you look lost out there."

"Out where?" Bill turned to her and locked gazes with her.

"Out among the stars." She replied and offered him a half smile. Bill had that way about him. He could make her feel content. Sometimes when Laura was smiling to herself it was because she had been thinking about something Bill had said or a look he had given her that he thought she hadn't seen. They were always doing that; staring at each other. She liked it when his eyes were on her. Laura didn't know why, but she did.

"Where are you?" Bill echoed her earlier words.

"Lost in a sea of memories." Laura answered and looked at him. She knew that she had one of those wry smiles on her face, but they were alone right now so she didn't care.

"What were you thinking about?" Bill asked. He folded his hands in lap and waited for her to reply.

"What I always think about these days; New Caprica. I think about what we said there and what could have been had the Cylons showed up." They had had this conversation a few months ago when had reminded her that they had certain responsibilities to the fleet. A few months ago she thought se had all the time in the world, but now things were different and she was dying again. Laura shook her head and stood up. She walked over and leaned against the bulkhead staring at the tiny light of silvery stars. Bill followed her and stood by her side. No words past between them, but then again no words had to be spoken. He was the one person that she would be content to sit with in silence as well as hold a conversation with. But right now Laura needed the comfort of Bill's silence. Just the feeling of him near her made her sure that it was the right thing she was doing in moving to the Galactica. Laura all ready knew it was the smart thing to do, but she needed to feel that it was the right thing. And that was how she felt right at that moment. She took a deep breath turning to Bill.

"I'm ready to go." With those words spoken Laura and Bill headed out of her office and back over to Galactica.


	61. Chapter 61

**GALACTICA:**

For the last few weeks the fleet had been unusually quiet. There were no rumbles of discontent, everything was running smoothly. Except for Bill Adama and Laura Roslin, their personal life had been anything but smooth. Bill had only seen her for scattered minutes before she was whisked away to another meeting or some other political crisis with the Quorum. All the contact he had with Laura was over the phone. At least he could hear her voice if not see her face. And that was what he was doing; he was talking to his President on the phone in his quarters. Bill heard Laura groan as he assumed she had been stretching.

"Are you still at your desk?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I am unfortunately. It makes me feel as if I'm chained to this desk. I'm about ten minutes away from laying my head down and going to sleep." Laura replied. Bill wished he could see her face right and see what expression she was wearing.

"If you want I can come and kidnap you for a few hours." Bill said and he could hardly contain the smile on his face. He imagined Laura smiling into the phone and debating on what to say next.

"Would you really do that?" Laura asked.

"If you wanted me to." Bill answered. He really would come over to Colonial One and steal her away.

"How long would it take you to get here?" Laura asked and Bill had his answer.

"Just be ready."

**COLONIAL ONE:**

Laura replaced the receiver and slipped on her shoes. She had told Tory to go and get some rest so that she would be the only one in the office while she conversed with Adama. Laura had missed him and she had wanted to see him for more than a few seconds. They had been talking on the phone in the evenings but that was about all the contact they had had lately and Laura was circling back to missing Bill Adama. She just wanted to see his dark blue eyes and talk with him in person instead of over the phone. When he had told her to be ready Laura immediately got up from her desk and silently made her way down to the hanger deck to wait for him. She was sitting on a storage crate when his Raptor was being pulled into the bay. Laura made sure that she was out of sight. She watched as the hatch opened and Bill stepped off the wing. For a few seconds she watched as Bill looked around the deck for her. She had to stifle her fit of giggles before she could whistle at him. He looked over in her direction and waved her right hand at him.

"What are you doing hiding in the shadows?" Bill asked. He wore a big grin.

"This is supposed to be a kidnapping right?"

"Yes, a small one."

"Well then if that's the case then I should technically still be at my desk, so people seeing me is not a good idea." Laura replied and Bill's grin grew wider.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes."

**RAPTOR 270:**

Laura slouched in the co-pilots seat trying to get comfortable. Bill had gotten them out of Colonial one and was using minimal thrusters to stay with the fleet. She drew in a deep breath and relaxed even more to the point where she could close her eyes and let her mind take her anywhere. Bill adjusted his course to move further into the fleet then set the autopilot.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Bill asked drawing Laura out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Laura sat up straighter and angled herself so she could see Bill more clearly. "As far as kidnappings go, this isn't too bad."

"You've been kidnapped before?"

No. Laura had wanted to say that but New Caprica flashed into her mind. It had been the middle of the night the first time they had come to take her to the detention center. Like all the other people she had been sound asleep when they took her. Laura hadn't told him about it and right now she didn't want to bring it up. It had been almost a year since the return to the fleet and she didn't want to spoil this nice light mood he had set.

"This view is amazing. I wonder what it would be like if someone were to paint this? Course that would be contingent on if this fleet still had a painter and there were some art supplies lying around." Laura changed the subject. She knew Bill had caught it but he said nothing about it.

"It is nice." Bill whispered. Laura stretched again and then climbed out of the co-pilots seat so she could stand. For the better part of the day she had been sitting and it just felt good to stand. Bill turned to look at her she had her arms up above her head and she was doing a full body stretch. She then dropped her arms and twisted. Bill heard her back crack and Laura issue a sigh of pleasure.

"Oh, that felt good." Laura moaned and sat back down. "So are we going to stare at the fleet for a few hours?" She asked.

"No, we're going to make a short range jump."

"What?!"

"Relax, there is a near by solar system. This Raptor was tasked to investigate for food and fuel. There was just change in pilot." Bill smiled at her and Laura dissolved into a fit of giggles. That sound was music to Bill's ears. He looked over at her and just took a moment to let his eyes roam over her. She truly was a feast for the eyes. While she was distracted Bill pushed the button to initiate the jump and when Laura opened her eyes she saw a binary star system. At the center two gas giants orbited the same sun. One looked to be the color of the Caprican Ocean, a dull green blue. The other was a mixture of red's and oranges with yellow thrown in there. It was beautiful and Laura was happy she could see it with Bill.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Laura asked inadvertently shattering the moment.

"We're going to look around and see if there is anything in this system that we can use on Galactica or in the fleet." Bill answered.

"I'm getting a crash course in being an ECO, huh?"

"Basically."

"Ok, what do I do?" Laura asked. She was eager to try something new.

Bill moved to hover over her and pointed to two buttons. Laura looked up and he was so close to her. It had been a while since Adama was this close to her. "When I tell you, push this one and then this one to start the DRADIS sweep." Laura shook her head after he finished speaking.

"Ok." Laura said and turned to watch Bill. He sat down at the ECO's seat.

"Beginning DRADIS 1 sweep." Bill said and that was Laura's queue to start her sweep.

"Laura?"

"What?"

"Did you start the sweep?"

"Yeah."

"Next time say so." Bill said and Laura giggled. She looked at the screen and nothing showed to be useful, but the sweep had just started so she just had to wait. Laura felt Bill standing behind her. She always seemed to know when he was near her; it was what was between them. They shared a bond that words couldn't describe. Just as she was about to turn to face him Laura felt Bill's lips on her cheek. It was a light brush but still a kiss. She turned to him and met his lips. Bill placed his hand on the back of Laura's neck, gently pulling her out of the chair.

Bill had missed being near Laura so much that he felt the need to kiss her. He meant it as a gentle bush of lips just like their first kiss but emotion over whelmed him and drove him on. Her lips were yielding to his easily enough and her arms locked around his neck as she came out of her chair. He hands rested on her waist as their lips danced over each others. Bill trailed his lips down her neck and Laura closed her eyes. She heard a soft beeping noise.

"Bill, what's that sound?" Laura asked trying to clear her fogged brain. Bill backed away and looked at the DRADIS console. He looked at her and then got into the pilots seat.

"Laura sit down and buckle up."

"What?!" Laura exclaimed but did as she was told. Bill took over the controls and Laura looked at the DRADIS. There was a Cylon contact on the edge of the DRADIS. Laura fisted her hands in her lap, so much for her safe kidnapping.

"Get ready to jump."

And before they knew it Laura and Bill were back with the fleet. She hadn't been expecting a close call today, but Laura had been safe with Bill. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Bill reached over and took her hand gently before he landed on the Galactica.


	62. Chapter 62

**1 YEAR LATER:**

Bill Adama woke that morning to the makings of a beautiful sunrise. But such a beauty could not take away the pain that was in his heart. Living in the cabin he had built was bittersweet most days, and then he would remember something about Laura turning his days heartbreakingly long. Today was the one year mark of Laura's death and Bill had fought with himself just to get out of bed, a bed that he would no longer share with her. Bill rolled over to look out the bay window he had built across from the bed. After so many years without a window in his quarters aboard the Galactica he had put that in so every morning when he woke he would see the sun. He stretched out his arm and let his left hand dangle over the edge of the bed where his thumb ran over the tan line of his wedding band. That symbol was buried in the ground with the body of his lover, the love of his life, his soul mate. Bill had never believed in such things, but that was before he had met Laura Roslin all those years ago. His life before seemed as if it were a distant memory. Why had he waited so long to tell her how he felt? Because he didn't understand how far he was willing to go for her. It wasn't until he thought he had lost her that the depth of his love for her became clear. Waiting in that Raptor alone wasn't terrible because he had the hope that Laura was still alive. He knew she was still alive.

Taking a deep breath Bill pulled himself out of his thoughts and out of bed. Walking out to the back deck he sat on the steps leading down and out into the yard. The sun washed over him chasing away the cold that sorrow had left in his bones. With his eyes closed Bill turned his face up into the sun, like he had done on New Caprica. That too seemed so far away. He had spent the entire day with Laura, and when the morning had come to chase away the night Bill had woken with Laura still in his arms. That had to be the best thing to happen to him. Bill smiled at the memory. It had been one of many good ones involving Laura. These days he only remembered the good about her, how could he not. She had caused his heart to beat again and fill with love. If he had been a religious man he would've prayed to the Gods for just one more day with Laura.

"Are you thinking about me?"

Bill froze and he stopped thinking. Had he just heard Laura's voice? No, that couldn't be it. She wasn't here with him. Laura was in the ground. If he opened his eyes he could see her grave not ten feet from him. "Laura?" He whispered tears stinging his closed eyes. Then he felt a hand on his arms along with the cool caress of metal on the third finger. Opening his eyes slowly Bill turned and stared right into the eyes of Laura Roslin.

"I'm really here. Only for today though." She assured him. Bill couldn't speak. What would he say? She was here with him and he didn't believe it. Nor would he, because he knew she was dead.

"Why?"

"Because your pain is the greatest on this day. It's swallowing you up from the inside."

"Laura, I..."

"I know. There are so many things to tell and so many things to say, but for right now let's just enjoy the sunrise." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hair felt soft and smooth against his skin. She felt real. Gently Bill wrapped his arm around her back. She was really here with him. It wasn't just a dream. He pulled his mind away from that line of thought and just enjoyed the feel of her once again. The sun was rising higher and higher in the sky and bathing this new land that they called Earth in the light of a new day.

Thirty minutes later Bill was inside the cabin staring at Laura who sat across from him. She was wearing a short sleeved maroon shirt that off set her red hair even more, a light black skirt with matching knee high boots. Laura sat with her fingers interlaced in her lap while she waited for him to speak. He watched as her left thumb rubbed over the knuckle of her right thumb. No doubt about it, this was Laura Roslin.

"Are you only here for today?" Bill asked. His question filling the void of silence that hung between them.

"Yes, because today is the day you need me the most." Laura answered as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I need you every day." Bill confessed and it was the truth. Some days he found it hard to pull himself out of bed and other days he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm here for one day, and one day only. Tomorrow when the sun rises I'll be gone." Laura tilted his head back so he could look into her eyes and know the truth in her words. If today was all he was going to get then he would take it and savor every minute of his second chance with her. Bill stood up and fitted his body with hers and did the one thing he had been dreaming about since she died. He pressed his lips to hers and reveled in the sweet taste that was his Laura. Her lips were soft and molded to his as if they had just been kissing ten minutes ago. Bill pulled back and smiled at her. He would be grinning for the rest of the day.

"I wish I could keep you." Bill whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know." Laura responded and closed her eyes. She could feel tears collecting, but she didn't want them to fall.

"What do you want to do?" Bill asked as a few minutes passed.

"Show me the cabin." Was all Laura said. Bill to her right hand in his left and interlaced their fingers. He led her out the front door and showed her the outside of 'their' cabin. In his heart he called it their home because he had built it for them. Bill looked over to see the reaction on her face and was greeted with the sight of Laura smiling and biting her bottom lip. Still holding her hand Bill led Laura back inside and down the short hall to the bedroom. After they had made love for the first time Bill had asked about the cabin she had wanted to build on New Caprica. Laura recounted every detail to him, but stopped before she could tell him about the bedroom. Bill had lured the information out of her with light kisses and gentle nips to her bare shoulder. Then she told him everything he wanted to know. Laura had wanted to have a huge bay window near the bed to greet the dawn and a sky light over it so she could watch the stars at night.

When Bill had been building this section he had made sure that the bed was near the window and even half the ceiling over the bed was a sky light just so he could watch the stars before succumbing to sleep the way Laura had wanted it. The bed itself was larger than his rack on Galactica had been. Laura let go of his hand on reclined on the bed with her hands draped above her head. Her shirt had moved up and inch revealing the waist band on her skirt. Bill sat down next to her and braced his hands on the mattress on either side of her hips. She smiled one of her wry smiles at him and Bill felt happy. His heart was lighter and his soul felt connected to her. As Bill leaned over Laura sat up slowly so she could meet him half way for a light kiss. Her arms came around and pulled him down with her back into the comfort of the bed. Reluctantly Laura detached her lips from his, they both needed air. He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed where he settled himself next to her. Laura smiled and snuggled into him. In that instant Bill's heart filled with love and broke with sorrow all at the same time.

"I want to live in this moment forever." Bill muttered and kissed the top of Laura's head.

"If you could pick any moment to live in, besides this one, which one would you chose?" Laura asked.

"Our night on New Caprica." Bill answered and Laura giggled. That sound was music to his ears. He hugged her close and just remembered that night. "What moment would you live in?"

"The night we made love. I would live in that moment forever if I could." Laura answered. It had been the single sweetest moment of her life because she had been with Bill Adama. She sat up and looked down at him. Laura could see the love radiating from his eyes. He was suffering underneath it all. In the morning she would be gone and he would be all alone until next year. Laura didn't want to waste once second of their time today. Climbing out of bed Laura took Bills hand and smiled at him until he stood next to her. Laura wanted to be out in the sun and she wanted to the land where Bill had built the cabin. The entire day they talked of things past and things they wished they had done. Never once did they say they regretted loving each other because their love had changed the people Bill and Laura used to be.

The night was soon upon them driving them back into the cabin. Laura bypassed the small den and headed straight for the bedroom. She knew Bill wasn't behind her, but he would join her in a few minutes. Laura peeled her shirt over her head leaving behind a matching thin tank top. Next she shed her boots and placed them by the side of the bed. After that Laura removed her skirt and taking that and her shirt she put them with boots before she crawled under the covers to wait for Bill. Laura stretched out on the bed and draped the covers over her waist as she looked up and out through the sky light at the twinkling stars gracing the night. This had been the life she wanted. She had wanted a life with Bill Adama. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Laura heard Bill's foot steps coming closer and closer. Her heart leapt with anticipation.

Bill stepped through the doorway and saw Laura settled on the bed. He took a moment to watch her. She had one arm above her head and the other was draped over her stomach. Bill feasted his eyes on her. The dark red of her tank top contrasted against the dull grey of the military issue sheets. Laura looked over to him and smiled as she held out her hand beckoning him into bed with her. She was playing the part of a siren and Bill was a willing victim. He once again took his place next to her and said, "The only thing missing would be candles."

"Why when we have the moon and the stars." Laura replied and welcomed him into the circle of her arms. For the rest of the night the moon and stars witnessed the sweetest love that two people could know. Every gently kiss, sweet caress, and sensual nip was witnessed but the celestial bodies above. This had to be the purest love ever to grace two people and right now it was being rekindled.

When Bill Adama woke the next day there was no sign of Laura Roslin except the sweet smell of her all over him and the bed he was in. He rolled over to greet the dawn and for the first time in a year Bill smiled. Bill lay back down and just savored the early morning light filtering in through the window and something red caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Getting a better look Bill saw a single red rose with a note attached to it. Without hesitation Bill opened the note and began to read the words that were writing in Laura's delicate hand writing.

_Bill,_

_ I want you to know that even though I can't be with you I will never leave you. Some day we will be together again but until that day comes I want you to be happy. Sorrow has been your closest companion but I want you to remember everything that we said on New Caprica. Live every day like it is your last. I want you to do that for me. Explore this new world, explore Earth not just for me but do it for you Bill. I love you more than you could know._

_ Laura_

Bill found himself read the note over and over. Even in the early morning hours he could still feel her skin against his. Laura was never far from his thoughts and nor would she be. Getting out of bed Bill dressed and went out to sit by Laura's grave. As the sun climbed higher and higher the once proud Admiral set the rose in between two stones of his lover's grave. Unashamed Bill allowed his tears to fall while he remembered Laura Roslin. She was his fierce, proud, and stubborn President. Laura has stolen his heart and taken a part of his soul. For the rest of the morning he just talked about what he would do until it was time to be with her again.

A/N: You know I just realized something..... I'm a huge SAP. For those of you who do not know me personally.... ok that's all of you who read these except for a few.... I am a romantic at heart, but that is really really different than being a sap. Today however has proved me wrong. I am now just one big sap… lol!! Thank you to those of you who have been reading a reviewing... keep it coming I need the praise... lol!!! It keeps me going and inadvertently gives me ideas on what to write next.


	63. 5 more minutes

**ADMIRAL ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Last night Bill had ended his day with his arms wrapped around Laura, her slender frame fitted to his as sleep slowly danced over them both. In the morning when he woke she was still there with him and still asleep. Her breathing was deep and even. Bill took a few minutes to savor the feel of her inhaling and exhaling. For right now, she was alive and with him. That was all that mattered to Bill and every second he could spend with her would seem like an eternity all in that one moment.

Maneuvering out from behind her Bill grabbed his robe so he could get dressed and be ready for first watch. Before he moved away from her, Bill leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Laura looked content in sleep. As if sensing his thoughts Laura rolled over and snuggled deeper into the blanket and pillows. Bill smiled and then pulled himself away so he could get ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later Bill was refreshed, dressed, and back to staring at Laura. In the time it had taken him to get through his morning routine she had repositioned herself so she was sleeping where he had been the night before. The blanket did little to cover her back from the florescent lights. Her skin seemed to glow against the cold grey of the blankets. Bill leaned over lightly kissing her shoulder.

"Laura," He whispered.

"Hmmm, five more minutes." Laura groaned and shifted slightly.

"The President has to start her day," Bill joked.

"I quit remember," Laura's voice was still filled with sleep but the tone was cheerful.

"And I won't stand for Zarek as President," He kissed her shoulder again.

"Then I get five more minutes," Laura shot back and Bill chuckled.

"All right, five more minutes," Bill had started to move away when he felt Laura's hand on his. Turning back to her he looked into her green, sleep filled eyes. She was still trying to pull herself away from the bliss sleep could induce. Bill sat back down on the edge and watched as Laura shut her eyes again. He couldn't refuse her. Laura opened her eyes again and focused on Bill.

A lazy smiled formed as she laced her fingers with his. This was what she had been missing, and to finally find it with Bill seemed a little cruel as well as wonderful. Her life was going to be slipping away and she just now let herself be consumed by the great wave of love for him. The universe was perverted. That had to be the only explanation, but being with him was a blessing in any form. So she tried to over look the fact that the universe sucked. Still, the universe had brought them together when the Colonies had been nuked.

"I thought you wanted five more minutes?" Bill asked.

"Not anymore," Laura replied and sat up holding the sheet close to her body, "There's no way I can convince you to stay here with me all day?"

"Someone's got to run this ship."

Laura smiled and touched her forehead to his shoulder. He was right. Just because she wanted to take a day off didn't mean that Bill could. He was the Admiral and he had a duty to defend this fleet. As much as she would love to coax him back under the covers with her she relented. "All right, can't say I didn't ask though," Laura laughed and drew back. Bill got up and handed her his robe so she could go and shower. While he listened to the sound of the water Bill waited for Jaffe to bring the Algae Coffee so he could start the day.


	64. Chapter 64

This is A/U and I got the idea from a Q&A with Mary McDonnell that I read about from a friend.

**CAPRICA PUBLIC LIBRARY:**

Destiny was early; it was really early, twenty years too early. Fate demanded that they meet and meet they would. What better place than in a library where a passion for books could lead to so much more. They entered, at separate entrances, but they still entered at the same time. The fates watched and waited for their plan to unfold.

Laura had stayed later than she had intended at the school where she taught. But she was finally free and heading to the library before closing. According to her watch was in an hour. She was looking for a copy of Sea Rider Falcon. A friend of hers had been telling her how good the book was, but she had not the time to find it. So, to the Library she went to find the illusive book. But there was something else, something major was going to happen to her today and she hadn't decided if it was going to be good or bad. She hoped it was good, because she needed a little good in her life. Tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear Laura ran up the steps and started to skim the spines of all the books on the shelf unaware of what Fate had in store for her.

Major Adama had some time before he shipped back to the Galactica. He was in no hurry, time was on his side, but he had a feeling something profound was going to happen to him. It was just a feeling that had him picking up his stride and taking him straight to where his favorite copy of Sea Rider Falcon was located. He knew every chapter except the last one. It ensured that the book remained his favorite for all time. There were so many great tittles, but they weren't the ones he was looking for. Bill knew that he was close to his book. He saw the book, looked away, his hand reached out only to encounter warm living flesh instead of a cold leather binding. There reaching for his book was a red head dressed in black; black jeans, a scoop neck short sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of sandals. The black made her hair look like fire, but it was her smoky green eyes were the one, well one, feature that drew his attention.

"I'm sorry," They both said at once and drew their hands away almost in sync. Bill wanted to laugh and he could see the mystery woman did as well.

"Go a head," Again they spoke at once and this time they laughed out loud. She ran her hands through her hair and he tugged at his collar.

"How about this. Hi, I'm Laura," She held out her hand and smiled showing a hint of teeth. He was in a Colonial Officers uniform with the rank of Major on his collar.

"I'm Bill," He took her hand and marveled at how soft her flesh felt and how warm her skin was in his. The next feature to draw his eyes were her rosy red lips.

"You're an officer." It wasn't a question it was a stated fact that was plain as day. He was still holding her hand, or she was still holding his; Laura didn't know which. But she made no move to remove it from his grasp. It felt right, felt strong and kept his skin touch hers.

"I noticed you were reaching for this book." Bill kept his hand in her grasp and used his free hand to remove Sea Rider Falcon to hand it to her, "This is a really good book."

Laura took the book with her free hand and smiled wider. She thought she would have to twist his arm to get the book, but he handed it to her. It was surprising but appreciated, "You want to get a drink?" Laura asked out of the blue. This man, Bill, was a stranger and she was asking him for a drink out of… she didn't know what made her ask.

"Sure," Bill took a step closer to her so he could look deeper into her green eyes, and what green eyes they were. As the lights flickered her eyes changed from dark and smoky, to clear and bright. They were a charming part of her appearance.

"There's… a café around the corner called the Acropolis." Laura sputtered and looked away. His deep soulful blue eyes had her captivated and she had to admit that she was entertaining naughty thoughts. He looked good in uniform, but she would bet that he looked better out of it.

"You plan on stealing that?" Bill asked.

"What?" Laura looked at the book, "Oh, no, not really." She laughed and pulled her hand from his so she could go and check the book out.

"I'll wait for you at the door." He moved in close behind her and whispered in her ear and Bill saw her shiver. For a small moment it pleased him to know that he could make her shiver. But then again he knew nothing about her; he hoped to learn though.

**CAFÉ ELYSIUM:**

Laura was having a good time, a really good time. But what made her day was staring into Bill's deep blue eyes, incredible, startling, and soulful. They were talking about books, any an all books. They had that much in common, but Laura thought that was all they needed. She felt so comfortable, so relaxed, so at ease around him. It was something that she didn't feel with any other man. Laura had to look away, had to focus on something other than his eyes, because if she kept staring she would be lost and she knew it, maybe she already was.

A waiter walked over to their table and produced the drinks they had ordered a while ago. It didn't matter because the conversation was so stimulating. No matter what the subject was she found herself falling deeper and deeper into his eyes and he let his voice wash over his senses. "So, Bill Adama, what is it that you do in the military?" Laura asked rapidly changing the subject.

"I'm a Viper jock." Bill answered and had to make sure his answer was somewhat coherent with her smoldering gaze boring into his eyes. He had just met her and he felt that there was a base connection, an attraction.

"What makes you do that?" Laura leaned foreword on her elbows.

Bill leaned in close as if to whisper his answer, "I like adrenaline. I love the rush of being in a Viper and being on an attack run."

The way he said run made Laura want to purr in a feminine appreciation. She ran her tongue over her teeth, smiling as she did so.

"So, Laura Roslin, what do you do?" Bill was still leaning foreword, still trying to tempt her for reasons unknown to him. But he wanted to tempt her, his head and his heart were screaming for her, yet he didn't know why. Maybe this was the one woman for him, made for him by Gods he didn't believe in. She was everything he knew he wanted in a woman and yet had never found until a chance meeting in a library.

"I'm a teacher, I love to teach." She smiled. That was all she was doing today; smiling. It was all because of Bill Adama. She had no idea why she felt so safe, so warm with him. They had only met hours before and yet it was like there was this connection that immediately formed the moment their hands touched. Fire and sparks raced up her arm and went directly into her brain. This was a man she had been waiting for her entire life.

And then she realized that she was out of her drink. Laura turned to signal the waiter only to see two women she worked with enter the café. She turned back quickly hoping they didn't see her. Covering her face Laura shook her head and tried to think of an excuse for them to leave out the back, "Oh no."

"What?" Bill looked at her puzzled and then looked over Laura's shoulder to the two blond women who walked in. Slowly he began to understand.

"Those two women are women I work with, and they are vapid and shallow and fake. The one on the right is Constance Newhart…"

"Sounds like a stripper name." Bill mused and Laura burst out in a fit of giggles. She sounded so cute and a little on the sexy side.

"The other one is Athena Star..." Laura tried.

"No, that's a stripper name." Bill replied and handing Laura a napkin when some of her drink dribbled down her chin after nearly choking with laughter. She looked at him and her eyes said thank you.

"They both work as secretaries for the Principal and the vice Principal. You figure that one out. They don't have enough brain matter between them to fill a thimble." Laura finished just as the two of them passed her and Bill. And of course they had to stop.

"Laura, I had no idea that you would be here," Constance said with false enthusiasm and friendship.

"How would you know, we don't run in the same circles," Laura said through clenched teeth. She truly loathed both women.

"Who is you handsome friend." Athena let the comment pass and decided to do a little flirting.

"He's not my friend…." Laura started to say.

"Oh too bad…" Constance cut in but then Laura cut her off.

"He's my lover on shore leave from…"

"The Galactica," Bill supplied making it look like he finished her sentence.

Laura wanted to burst out laughing from the look on their faces. It was good to shock someone again, "You don't believe me? Well, ok…" Laura turned to Bill and crooked her finger at him. As she leaned across the table so did he until their lips met in a passionate kiss that spoke of long separated lovers who now had the chance to touch in the flesh, to taste each other again. Laura was shocked at how good the kiss felt, but she wasn't surprised. She had been staring at his lips for most of the day. Laura was vaguely aware that they had walked away, but either she or Bill was keeping the kiss going and she wasn't going to argue.Laura wasn't sure why, but his kiss tasted like the sun and the rain combined. They pulled back and smiled, not sure of how long they had been bonded by lips, all she knew was that she liked it. This was an instant connection from the look in his eyes, to his smile, to the taste of his lips. Never had another man felt this good, felt this right sitting in front of her. "Guess one of us should ask."

"Ask what?" Bill stayed leaning foreword, trying to keep as much of her scent close to his has he could. To him she tasted wild and she tasted of the clear mountain air.

"Do you want…" Laura started to say.

"To have dinner?" Bill finished and they both smiled and laughed.

"Yes," Laura smiled, she kept smiling and it wasn't annoying or irritating, it jut felt right with him.

Bill liked to see her smile and he had only known her a few hours. He checked his watch and saw they had been sitting there for near five hours. No wonder he was hungry. Bill motioned to a waiter to come over so that they could place an order for food. His mind was already made up but he was going to give Laura a few minutes to decide; only she didn't need the time either. When the waiter appeared Laura ordered right off. Bill was smiled the entire time he ordered as well. He was content to sit with her and listen to her talk, to her giggle, or just watch the radiant light form in her eyes as she smiled.

The night wore on and the Fates watched their work. Granted they were early in matching these two, but what was time to them. They were the final say in the universe and what happened in the world of men. These two would be together and they would survive time. Then when all was done they would survive the end of the world and they would live on love and the promise of a new home. That was their fate, but Fate threw them together early so that they would have the strength and courage to continue on when everything else faded around them.


	65. Chapter 65

Bill was a hero of New Caprica; he rescued humanity. But he needed to see her, to see Laura. She was on Colonial One and he wanted to be there. The celebrating had died down and the hanger deck was dead, only knuckle draggers were on duty. Bill took the closest Raptor and set a course for the President's ship. She had yet to be sworn in again, but he knew she would be with in the week. He docked and made hi way to the office to where she would be. Bill had offered her a billet for the time being while the transition could be made but Laura had refused and a small part of him wished that she hadn't. The Admiral almost offered her his quarters just so he could be near her.

The Presidents office was deserted except for the one lone red head curled up in one of the big comfy chairs looking out at the stars. From where he stood he could see that Laura was dressed in blue pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a thread bare white sweater over top of it. "I know you're there Bill." Her voice was a melody to his ears. She was really there, truly there. Bill slowly walked over to stand in front of her. There she was right there in front of him. Reaching out Bill took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. For anything else Bill just had to feel her real and alive in his arms. More than anything he needed the reassurance that this wasn't a dream.

"Bill, hey…" Laura pulled out of his arms and put some distance between them as much as she hated to. She wanted to be held by him, to be folded into his arms and just be with him. Her body actually shook without him against her, but she beat it back and turned to smile at him, her Admiral, her Adama.

"I, just…" Bill cleared his throat and tried to still his quaking heart. Not having her body against his made him shake. He wanted her back in his arms, back where she belonged, "I needed to see you, to make sure that you were ok."

"I'm fine," Laura put her hands behind her back to keep him from seeing that they were shaking with need to touch him, to hold him, just to be with him.

Bill looked around and made sure that they were alone. He was debating whether to tell her what was running through his mind. He wanted to tell her that all he wanted to do was reach out and pull her back into his arms. He wanted to tell her that all he wanted to do was touch her and feel her heart beat. "I just want to hold you, to know that you're really alive." Bill held out his hands to show her that they were shacking, "My hands shake with the need to touch you." This was the most that Bill had ever spoken about his needs.

Laura held out her hands to show that they shook as well, "Mine do to." She uttered a half laugh and half sigh. He understood her need, and he wanted to touch her as much as she wanted to touch him. The sparks that were between them scared her on the best of days. She had never been so drawn to a man, to him. Bill Adama was a man above men. There was something to him that called to her, which made her think of more, of wanting more. She wanted someone to hold her in the night, to whisper pretty lies of better days in her ear, and more than anything she just wanted.

"Come back with me, come back to Galactica." Bill stepped towards her, "Stay with me tonight, let me hold you."

Laura took a step closer to him, took that one singular step towards the comfort of his arms, "Just for tonight." She sighed in relief as his arms once more encircled her.

**ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:**

Laura felt safe in Bill's arms as they tried to sleep in his bunk. She had been in his bed before, but never with him, until now. It felt so good to be in his arms, like that night on New Caprica, only this was safer, more familiar than the planet had been. Laura could fall into sleep and be secure in the knowledge that she would be safe when she woke up. His hand rubbed up and down her spine. Normally that would have made her shiver, this time it only served to comfort her. She was wearing one of this black t-shirts and a pair of his sweat pants so she wouldn't have to sleep in the dirty clothes that she had on New Caprica.

Bill felt more himself than he had in the four months, or even the year they had spent in this haven, now dubbed hell by everyone else. Laura was back with him, back in his arms, and with in his reach. She would be his President again, of that he had no doubt. But for now she was just Laura, just a woman who consumed his thoughts and terrorized his dreams. She was here with him, lying in his bed, and in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking, 'She is really here, really with me.' Bill laid a gentle kiss to the top of her head and smiled when she shifted closer. His heart was overfilled with joy, so much so that he thought it would explode. Bill had a moment to wonder why he felt his way, why he was so happy. That was simple; Laura was safe and in his arms, that was why he was so happy.

"I have the ache to be with you, this soul deep ache to have you touch me," Laura whispered. It was true, she ached, she wanted, and she needed. Laura needed Bill. She needed him by her side and in her arms.

"It's the same ache I feel for you," Bill responded. He shifted so that he was on his side so he could look at her, look into the smoky grey eyes that he loved so much. She brought her hand up and ran it down the side of his face making him smile.

"As much as I want, ache, to touch you, I am so tired." Laura laughed her last few words as signs of exhaustion began to seep into her eyes. She draped her arm over his waist and tucked her other arm under her head for more of a cushion. More warmth wrapped around her as his body shifted closer, one of his arms draped over waist, and the rest of the blanket covered them. Laura felt relaxed and allowed dreams to invade her blank mind. Sweet lullabies whispered words of love and safety to her as the warmth and scent of Bill Adama surrounded her. Tomorrow would be soon enough to tackle the fleet. Tonight was for her and Bill; just like it had been on New Caprica, only this time they were both on a ship they love, this was their home. Laura had yet to even admit that to herself, had yet to admit that Galactica was her home. Only in the deep realms of sleep could she even entertain that thought.


	66. Chapter 66

Bill had just come back from the launch tube where Zarek and Gaeta were just executed. He took no pleasure in having to kill them, but there was no lighter sentence for mutiny. It saddened him to know that Gaeta saw no other option than to turn a traitor, but that was all over with. They were dead and floating out in deep space at the last known position of the fleet. But now was not the time to think about that, right now he wanted to see Laura and to make sure that she was still ok. Bill Adama needed that now more than ever.

He walked into his quarters and around the slight curve to see her there in his bed as still as a corpse. Bill had a moment of panic so profound that he rushed over to her and put his fingers to her pulse point. 'No, no, you're not dead!' His mind shouted as he desperately felt for a pulse. Suddenly he felt it and looked into her eyes, her smoky grey eyes that had captivated him when her first met her. Bill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Oh Gods, I thought…"

"I'm not dead yet," Laura whispered and leaned up to kiss him.

"And you're not gonna die," Bill replied. He stood up, stood back from her and taking her hands pulled her from his bed. Changing places with her Bill reclined in his bunk. He bent one leg up and stretched out the other as he held out his hand to her, wanting her to join him.

Laura smiled and went willingly into his embrace. She rested her back against his chest and leaned her head so that she could rest her temple to his jaw. Laura reached for his hands and placed one over her stomach and the other she placed over her heart, over her left breast, "There, now you can feel every beat," She shifted against him and knew that he was reacting but he couldn't help it, "I want to sleep, just sleep for a while."

"Then you rest, and I'll be here." Bill kissed the side of her head. He hugged her closer, keeping his hands where Laura put them, made sure that she was close enough to him that he could feel every inch of her. This was what he wanted, Laura. She was all that mattered.

Suddenly she wasn't so tired; suddenly she wanted to just feel him. Laura lost her faith and found love, found her lover. Bill was meant for her, she knew that now and it was a universal kick in the head that she was going to die and he was going to live. Her cancer returned just at the right time to make her value who she had in her life, and she valued Adama. Turning in his arms she kissed him, felt his lips molded to hers and reveled in the unique taste that was her William Adama. And yet she couldn't stop the tears from falling. They ran down her cheeks and fell onto his. As much as she wanted to pull back she didn't want to take her lips from his; she wanted his taste to lull her and to comfort her.

Bill felt her tears and pulled back from her to cup her face and smile at her. If she cried more and more then he might find himself crying too. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted to keep her close to him, keep her heart, and her body. Instead of pulling her back for another kiss, Bill pulled her back against him and whispered, "Its ok, and you go a head and cry."

"This is so frakked," Roslin's voice broke and she looked into Bill's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked and gave her the warmest smile he could muster. His woman was in pain, she was sad, and only his careful handling would make her feel better.

"The universe helps me survive, puts me in your life and when I finally feel that soul shattering love that I have for you, I'm dying and…" Her words faded and more tears streamed down her cheeks. All Bill could do was hold her and whisper that it was going to be ok, even though he knew it wouldn't.


	67. Chapter 67

Laura stood in the dark of the OPS deck and just watched the stars. When she was on Galactica this was where she would like to reflect on the days events. But today had been totally uneventful. Yet one person kept clouding her mind, Bill Adama. He had a way of throwing her off, muddling her senses, and he had this way of making her think only of him just by doing nothing. That was the power he had over her. She had a way of knowing when he was around, always he watched her. As of right now, Bill was lurking in the dark watching her even now. In a weird way it comforted her, comforted her to know that he kept an eye on her. For some time Laura knew that she couldn't get by with out seeing Bill at least once a day.

"Madam President... Laura?" Bill moved out of the shadows and stepped closer to his president. She was his President. Bill realized this fact after Kobol, and it was reinforced after New Caprica. He needed her, needed to see her every day.

"Admiral..." Laura turned, "Bill."

Bill took another step closer. She had a look on her face, not depressed or disappointing, but more along the lines of sad. Lately she looked sadder than usual. Without thinking bill reached out his hand and wrapped his fingers around her upper arm so he could draw her close to him.

Laura moved into his arms and pillowed her head on his shoulder. She didn't know how much she wanted to be in his arms until right this moment. The day hadn't been bad, it had been just an average day, but being in his arms made all the sadness coming rushing into her and tears gathered in her eyes. Pulling back Laura placed her lips gently to his, she didn't think about it, she didn't want to think about it; Laura just wanted a kiss.

Bill tasted heaven on Laura's lips. The last kiss they had shared had been on New Caprica during the Ground Breaking ceremony. Ever since then they had been careful not to get too close. They had to get back to being the President and Admiral. But in the dark they could be Bill and Laura, he could kiss her and allow himself to feel her body to his. Bill applied more pressure and coaxed her to open her lips. She was the closest that he was ever going to get to heaven.

Laura draped her arms over Bill's shoulders and delighted in the slow dance their lips had started. She would nip at his bottom lip, or he would run his tongue over hers, it was all very sensual and it was somewhat dangerous. They were in a public venue on Galactica, anyone could walk in. It was intoxicating, but not as heady as the man whom she was kissing. Bill was a mixture she would never get over.

Bill pulled back and leaned his forehead to hers, "We should..."

"Stop?" Laura breathed out shakily.

"Yes, now is not the time," Bill replied and took a step back, but kept both hands on her waist until she had regained enough of herself.


	68. Chapter 68

**SICKBAY:**

Laura felt as if she were floating. Her body was losing it's battle with the cancer and she was dying. Every last inch of strength she had Laura was going to hang on to this life just so she could see their new home. But it was so tempting to let go and end her pain. That vision she had about crossing the river was so powerful, Laura wanted to give in. "Laura," It was Bill's voice. He was there with her. She could feel his warm hand holding hers, keeping her anchored to this life.

"Bill," Laura's voice was light.

"Hey, how ya feelin?" Bill asked and kissed her hand lightly. Laura flexed her fingers and touched his cheek. Despite the rough look to his cheek his skin was soft under her gentle touch. Bill smiled at her. He spent nearly all his time down here by her side when he wasn't needed somewhere else.

"I feel like I'm barely here," Laura answered.

"It could be all the drugs Cottle's been giving you." Bill commented and Laura looked at him. He still didn't want to face the fact that she was dying and soon. Laura wasn't going to make him face it either. They had already had that conversation and it failed with them getting into a fight. Of course Bill had been more than a little drunk too.

"That could be the reason too." All Laura wanted to do was enjoy what time she had left with Bill Adama. And time was what she was running out of. She knew that if they reached a new planet that was habitable that Laura would not live to savor the sight for too long. Right now the most immediate plan was to move things over to the Cylon Basestar. Galactica had been falling apart for years now. Laura knew that seeing the Galactica like this was hurting Bill, but he wouldn't say anything. Both his women were dying and Bill Adama didn't know what to do.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" Bill asked as he pulled the curtain to shield them somewhat from view.

"Drink yourself into a catatonic stupor," Laura commented.

"That's not funny."

"I know."

Bill sat down on the edge of the gurney. Laura shifted to give him more room but still kept some contact with him. Oh, how she was addicted to this man. She rested her arm on his left leg and they both sighed together. Somehow they managed to be in sync, whether it was how they were sitting or how they breathed.

"I don't want you to go," Bill whispered and leaned over her slightly while bracing his hand on the little open space of the gurney. That put his mouth close to hers. All he would have to do was lean down and steal a kiss. Laura was the one to steal the kiss. She leaned up as much as her cancer weary body would allow and molded her lips to his briefly. She leaned back into the bed and smiled a contented smile. Bill lowered himself until his forehead rested gently to hers. Oh, how he was addicted to this woman.

"I know I don't want to go either. But I am tired of fighting. I've played my part and now I'm done. What ever time I have left I'm going to live," Laura stated. Bill opened his eyes and felt his heart sink even more than it already had. There was nothing he could do to stop the fact that his woman was dying.

"I just need you to hold on to this life a little longer." Bill whispered.

Laura smiled a faint smile. If there was some way that she could beat her cancer and stay with Adama then there wouldn't be anything she wouldn't do to make that come true. But her time was coming to an end soon and every second she had with Adama was a precious one. "I can feel my life slipping away."

"Laura I don't," Bill's voice cracked slightly. Sitting up he looked down in her eyes, at least they were still vibrant. He needed Laura. That was the simple truth. It all boiled down to need. He couldn't live with out her as he had told his son and it was true. Laura was an integral part of is life and to lose her now seemed unfair.

"I know. Asking me not to die is like asking time to stop."

"I just want to keep you with me. I'm being selfish."

"No you're not." Laura whispered, tears choking her voice. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek with all the strength she could muster. This was her Great Bill Adama, he was sad on account of her and that made Laura sad. She hated to see sadness in his eyes but that was the order of the day for either of them now. Her body was giving up and his ship was dying; both his women would be gone soon.


	69. One of 'His' Beds

Laura was exhausted, spent, as she lounged in Adama's heated embrace. He was her back rest as his heart thundered against her back. Bill had his arms around her waist as he kept one leg bent to allow her to lean any way she wanted. She tipped her head back and rested on his shoulder as his lips nibbled and teased the side of her neck. Laura wanted to say that it had been impulse that drove her here to his bed, but it had been an all consuming need to be here. It was something she had felt since seeing him on Kobol; since they had united and solidified their partnership to the fleet. But this, what she had with him right here, right in his own bed was something more. It was she wanted. Laura wanted his touch, his taste, his lips on hers until they both starved for air.

Bill pulled his lips from her neck and sighed in contentment. He hadn't thought she would actually take him up on his offer. The offer was meant to be a joke, and yet she had shown up here at his door. She had chosen who of 'his' beds she wanted. This was something he had wanted since being with her in New Caprica, maybe he had wanted it for a little longer. Laura was always and enticement to him, his own personal addiction. She turned her head slightly and kissed the underside of his jaw over and over and over. Laura had the ability to drive him mad, literally insane with the want to possess her; to consume her. He wanted her even when he was angry at her. She had a way of making him think only of her, only of what she needed. It wasn't the best for the Admiral of the fleet to be obsessed with the President, but he was and it might be his undoing one of these days.

"Is this what it's like in one of your beds Adama?" Laura teased and nipped at his jaw. She knew it would be different if she was in one of the guest quarters, if there were any left.

"Only in this one," Bill replied and tightened his hold on her slightly. His heart beat had evened out and his breathing had returned to normal.

"Then I chose well," Laura replied and shifted. But even as she moved her body felt like jelly, hard and fluid at the same time. All were indications that she had spent her time well and would be well relaxed the next day. How long had she been here? Laura looked over at the clock and saw that the time was 04:40. She had a meeting at 06:00 and right now she didn't want to move, to leave Adama's arms. If she wasn't ready to leave the warm, sweet, haven of Adama's arms then she wouldn't. Not until she had to. This time was for her, she had given enough to the fleet and right now this was for her and her alone.

"When do you have to be back on Colonial One?" Bill asked. He wanted to make sure that she was going to stay. But if she chose to go then he would let her.

"Uh uh Adama, you offered me one of you beds and I'm taking you up on that. I'm staying right here." Laura replied and snuggled even closer.

Bill smiled and shook his head as he pulled another blanket over their cooling bodies. He would have liked to stay awake longer, talk to her, kiss her, but his weary mind would not let him and he could tell that Laura was already deep in sleeps sweet embrace as her body rested and her mind regrouped for tomorrow. He shifted and made himself more comfortable as he to slipped into sleep while holding the woman he loved more than his next breath.


	70. Chapter 70

Laura had seen Bill arrive on New Caprica for the ground breaking ceremony. She stayed out of sight wanting to watch him move through the throngs of people. It had been a while since their last meeting and Laura found that she had missed him more than she thought that she would have. She and Bill had a special bond, a chemistry that she had never felt with any other man. Only Bill Adama had made her think of things that had not entertained her mind in so long. Simply put Bill Adama made her think of sex. More importantly she thought of sex with him. Bill was a strong commanding individual who was calm and reserved. She wondered what he would be like in bed and it wasn't the first time she had thought of things like that with Adama. He fired her blood; he called to the red headed seductress that was locked deeply in her mind and body. She wanted to see him relaxed from pleasure; she wanted his hands resting on her body as she caught her breath. When she was alone with him she had to actively not think about being so close to him and so close to his bed or hers when they had the rare meeting on Colonial One. But right now they were on New Caprica and she found that she could be just Laura with him, not the mask of Laura that hid the President, but the real Laura who enjoyed teasing freely or flirting shamelessly and she would flirt with him. Laura was content to watch him right now.

Bill knew she was watching him; he could feel it, could feel her. She moved parallel to him but did not come over to him. Laura was hanging back and just watching him. If she would watch then he was content to let her study him while his thoughts turned down roads in his mind that he knew he shouldn't venture, yet he did anyway. Bill thought of Laura in his arms, her skin flushed with red and damp with sweat. He thought of her gasping for breath and begging for more of his tender caresses. Since meeting Laura Roslin, Bill had had to take more cold showers than he could remember taking when he was a much younger man. She had a way of causing his blood to race, his heart to pound, and his mind to conjure ways to get her into bed. The side of him that was the Admiral scolded and lectured how she was the President and she was off limits but the part that was Bill 'Husker' Adama wanted nothing more than to see her in the throes of passion. He would bet that she would be radiant with her hair falling around her in a wave of red as she drew air into her lungs causing her chest to rise and fall in such a way that made his mouth water. He could picture her skin tinged red with lights dancing along her arms and face as he breathing evened out and she succumbed to sleep. These when he thought of Laura she would be attached to acts of passion. It was funny how the mind worked as one got older. Right now Bill was content to let her follow him and to watch him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Laura was high and she was enjoying it. It was even better than being on Chamalla and seeing all those visions or whatever they were. She was lying on a blanket, lying in his arms, and listening to the rhythm in which his heart beat. Once Laura had almost lost him before she even knew she wanted him around, but now she couldn't imagine not having him around. Her heart was racing in response to being so near to him. Laura was sure he could hear it, could feel it as his hand ran up and down her back. This had to be one of the most perfect nights she had ever had, and all she and Bill were doing were lying together watching the stars while they were high. She leaned up and over him, bracing her hands on either side his body. Laura wanted to look him in the eye when she made her move, when she leaned down to kiss him. It was slow, so slow, but Laura leaned down and took Bill's lips in a lazy, playful kiss that was nothing like how she would normally be. This side of Laura was the result of the drug they had been smoking since the afternoon, and it was only getting better. She was with Bill and he wasn't moving away, wasn't trying to get her to stop. Instead he was kissing her back in the same slow lazy motion in which she had begun the kiss. If she let things go much further then they would end up making love here, under the stars. Laura wanted that, wanted Bill to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. But her last shred of common sense bled through and Laura fell back down to mold to herself to his side and bask in his warmth. To make love to him while they were high would not be the thing to do. If they ever had another chance of pleasure then she wanted to be in her right mind to enjoy it. Right now she was content enough to be held by him and watch the stars.


	71. A letter to Laura

_Laura, ___

_I once said I could never be free of you, that I could never live without you. You were my heart, my soul, and the breath that filled my lungs. When you moved on from this life a piece of my heart followed you, my heart broke, shattered into a thousand pieces. Every day that goes by is another day that my pain is burned anew in my soul. You and I were like night and day, the sun and the moon. I was in hell until I met you. My heart called out for you, took you in, and kept you alive. Every day that I don't hear your sweet voice I want to turn back the hands of time and see you one more time, feel you in my arms, laugh with you, fight with you, and kiss you. But I know that it will never be. You are free from the pain that bound you to the mortal world and one day we will be together again._

Tears gathered in his eyes and spilled down until a few dropped on the note. His heart clutched and his throat was choked with emotion. Bill moved away form the desk and folded the note he had just written to Laura. To free his words and send them to her, he would set the note aflame. Going outside Adama made the short trek to the grave where his heart and soul now rested, to where Laura would rest for all time. Beside her grave there was a small fire already blazing. Crouching down Bill put the note into the fire and watched as the paper started to burn, turn black, and the smoke billowed. The words that tore at him to en were now being sent to the next world.

Adama wasn't one to be religious, but it was only after facing the fact that he was losing Laura did he have a sense of faith. It was all due to Laura. She had been the best thing to happen to him. Now, looking back at their life, she had made him a better man. At first they had been allies by convenience, then they grew to be friends on Kobol, finally they ended up in love. From the moment he kissed her on Colonial One he knew that he cared a great deal for her, more than his mind was willing to admit at the time.

Bill looked over at her grave and said those words that he had been afraid to voice for so long, words he had never uttered to her when she had been alive, "Laura, I love you."


	72. Don't Move

Summary: These are a series of Roslin and Adama oneshot's.

Disclaim: I own nothing of BSG or the characters Roslin and Adama.

Rating: Varies

Pairing: Roslin and Adama

Laura stood in front of Bill feeling the palm of his right hand sliding up her bare calf. She knew today was a good day not to wear the shear hose. Now, his hand was slipping up and up her leg. Laura tried to stay standing but she couldn't. Her knees were going to buckle any minute even though Bill's hand was on the inside of her knee. Laura would remain standing for as long as she was able. Her entire body was in a state of beginning desire.

Bill knew he had wanted to feel Laura's legs even since he had first seen her in a skirt and sat on his couch crossing her legs. Now he was getting his chance. Inch by inch he slipped his hand up the inside of her leg, over her knee, and up inside her thigh. She gasped in sharply leaning foreword suddenly to put her hands on his shoulders. Bill took the opportunity to take her to the couch next to him. She went easily enough with her legs draped over his lap and party open.

Laura lay on the couch next to Bill with his hand inching up the edge of her skirt. Gently his nails scratched the soft skin of her inner thigh wrenching a gasp from her lips. Her entire body lit up with immense feeling like a thousand fireworks detonating at once. Seductively his finer grazed the bottom edges of her hip bone; rubbing and teasing her. She moaned when Bill pushed aside the edge of her satin underwear. Laura gasped when Bill drew his finger down between her already slick folds. Involuntarily her inner muscles quivered with anticipation

Bill smiled, his heart kicking into gear with desire as he listened to Laura's breathing go ragged. His uniform pants were getting a little tight just at the feel of her. Dragging his fingers back up, he easily slipped his middle finger inside of her. Laura bucked against him and he stopped. Her inner muscled clamped around his finger keeping him in place. A few seconds slipped by and Bill eased his index finger inside her as well. She moaned loudly at the feeling.

Laura could barely keep control of her moans and cries of pleasure. She was quivering inside and out at the feel of his fingers pushing in and out of her scraping the sensitive skin of her inner walls. Digging her fingers into the shoulders of Adama's uniform Laura arched her back taking his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. He moved his fingers back and forth, in and out with short thrusts. "Oh, Gods…. Yes." She moaned loudly. Nothing else mattered to her but this moment. There was no Galactiaca, no Cylons, no Colonial One, and no Admiral or Madam President. All she wanted was Bill's fingers to continue what they had started.

Bill shifted, leaning over her with his free hand braced on the arm of the couch next to Laura's head. She opened her eyes to look at him; her green eyes had gone glassy with pleasure.. Looming over her allowed him to move his fingers in the right way, the right amount of friction. With every gasp she took he moved his two fingers in and out bringing about the most feeling. She gasped; he thrust his fingers inside of her. She gasped and he drew them out slowly. Over and over he would do this. Laura was coming undone.

It was starting; the first stirrings of her release. Laura tried to fight them back, tried to keep Bill doing what he was doing. She tried to calm her breathing, her raging desire, only it wasn't working. She was drawn too deeply into the deep well of her buried lust to last much longer in the all encompassing pleasure Bill was giving her. In and out. In and out. Over and over again Bill would move inside of her with just his fingers. '_Imagine what he could do with that certain part of his anatomy._' Laura turned her head and leaned her forehead against his wrist trying to ignore her libido. It had grown a voice and she hadn't given it permission to. Another load moan was building in her throat, desperate to be reverberating on the bulk heads. She kissed the flesh of his exposed wrist gently then sank her teeth in hard enough to leave a mark, not enough to draw blood. It was enough to stifle her moan for a moment.

Bill thrust his fingers inside of Laura one more time triggering her release. She would have shouted out except Bill used his free hand to tangle in her hair, bringing her up so he could seal his lips to hers drinking down her cries. Laura Roslin, the President of the Colonies, of this rag tag fleet, was coming in his arms on his couch in his quarters with the door shut. Her hips arched up, her inner muscles locking his fingers inside of her.

Laura was on another place of existence as she shook from her release in Bill's arms. He was leaning back when she pleaded, "Don't move. Don't move." She moaned again, "Oh. My. Gods." Laura licked her lips trying to keep them wet as she gasped her in and out. Her body had never come from someone's fingers before. Bill was truly a talented man.

"I won't move." Bill said twisting his wrist sharply eliciting another cry from her with another, smaller, orgasm following it. He wanted to keep her against his hand for as long as he could while they had time to be together. Leaning into her, Bill rested his ear against the pounding of her heart, felt it thumping against him. Angling his head he kissed the underside of her jaw and her pulse point. He had never meant to take it so far as to have her actually coming in his arms.

"I had no idea you could do that," Laura commented still breathing hard. She tightened her thighs on his hand keeping him in place just a little while longer. Reaching down between their bodies, between her legs, Laura wrapped her hand around his wrist making sure to keep his hand in place.

Bill looked at her, she had a smile on her face, "And to think, this all started with a game of truth and dare." He chuckled lightly. Bill moved his hand slowly out of her. Laura resisted tightening her grip on his wrist.

"A game I love to play." Laura chuckled too. Then Bill tried to move his fingers out of her. "Don't, don't, don't…" She pleaded trying to hold on to his wrist, trying to keep him close to her. As he was slipping his fingers out of her aftershocks went through her detonating more small bursts of pleasure. "Oh… gods," Laura moaned again.

Bill kissed her gently, "Sadly, we have work to do." He said moving away from the couch. Work always crept up on them.

"Work," Laura grumbled trying to compose herself. She sat up straightening her skirt feeling the remaining feeling of Bill's fingers. The feeling was branded on her skin. If had been up to her alone, she would have opted to have this feeling last the entire day and she and Bill would not work one minute of it. Laura wanted to continue to play. "I much prefer what we were doing before." Laura commented. Trying to stand she found herself weak at the knees. "Ummm…. Bill… could we work from the couch. I'm sort of weak at the knees at the moment."

Bill smiled to himself reaching for the towel to wipe his hand clean. "Sure," He said returning to the table to collect the folders and other papers they would need to finish their days work. Bill sat on the couch where Laura immediately draped her legs in his lap making him smile. Today was one of the better days on the fleet.


	73. Chapter 73

Summary: These are a series of Roslin and Adama oneshot's.

Disclaim: I own nothing of BSG or the characters Roslin and Adama.

Rating: Varies

Pairing: Roslin and Adama

Laura Roslin paced; she knew nothing else that she could do in the time allotted to her. It was nearing election time and she was nervous. The only safe place she could display her nerves was in the sanctum of Adama's cabin. He stood idly by watching her with his arms crossed over his chest. Ever the silent guardian to her. She loved that about him, his willingness to protect her these days.

Bill watched Laura pace wondering if there was anything that he could do for her to calm her. All he could think of, had been thinking of for weeks, were her lips. He had kissed her after she promoted him. It had been emotional and she had caused it. Adama went to her, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her close sealing his lips to hers.

Laura was stunned. Bill was kissing her. She instantly responded draping her arms over his shoulders and letting her nervousness fade away. For weeks she had thought of nothing else but the gentle kiss Bill had given her prior to her near death. This kiss was just as unexpected but appreciated.

Bill guided Laura back until she was up against the bulkhead. He was mindful of the hatch that he had left open partly. Then again there was a certain thrill in knowing they could be caught at any moment. Two of his marine guards were waiting just beyond as it was he and the President were in here.

Laura tangled her fingers in his hair bringing her right knee up against his hips in response to being pinned gently against the wall. She was mindful of the hatch being open, had to make and effort to keep quiet. Bill kissed her as if she was oxygen and he was suffocating from not having her. She felt a loud moan rumble in her chest. They both froze.

Bill slipped his hands down from her waist to the edge of her skirt drawing it up and up until it was bunched at her waist. He slipped his leg between hers applying pressure to her center trying to draw another moan from her. She curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, digging her fingers in slightly. That only made him smile.

'There are guards on the other side of the door.' Laura reminded herself mentally. She had to remember that even as Adama did his level best to make her moan in the way he moved his knee back and forth against her center. Resting the back of her head against the bulkhead Laura bit her bottom lip. Two could play this game. Laura drew her fingers from his hair and started on the buttons of his uniform. One by one she parted his uniform exposing the undershirts beneath until her fingers bumped against the belt. Laura waited.

Bill gave his consent by way of jarring his knee against her center in a teasing manner. Her hands dug into the fabric as she fought to control a moan. Leaning into her Bill opened the top three buttons of her blouse exposing her collar bone to his hungry lips. Kissing the side of her neck Bill trailed his lips down to her pulse where he gently nipped her soft skin.

Laura momentarily forgot about divesting Bill of his jacket, his lips were currently diving her heart rate higher and higher. "Oh, my gods..." She gasped bringing her knee up a little higher, causing more friction. There was no telling how much longer she was going to be able to stand on her own. Lucky for Laura she was pinned between Bill and a bulkhead. Her kind of rock and a hard place. She had to gain the upper hand so to speak. Putting her hands back to his belt Laura unhooked it and pulled free his uniform jacket pealing it from his shoulder, pushing it down his arms to pool on the floor. With her breathing hard, Laura her hand down inside the waist band of Bill's pants.

Bill had to brace his hand left hand on the bulkhead next to Laura's waist to keep from falling into her as she gripped him, running her hand up and down. He felt his pulse race and fire spread along his nerve endings as the silky softness of her hand and the power she had over him in that moment. Laura ran her hand down him fast then brought it back up slowly. He upped his ante in this sensual game. Bill drew more of her shirt open placing gentle kisses to the center of her chest, following the path of a scar that marred his flesh.

Laura was barely able to keep her rhythm as Bill nipped and kissed his way down her sternum. He trailed his lips over the swell of her right breast, placing kisses to her heated flesh, and then doing the same on her left breast. For a few seconds he lingered. That touched her and made her want to cry. Gently, tenderly, Bill placed a slow lingering kiss to just above her heart. Laura used her left hand and once again tangled it in his hair when she felt his hand slid between her thighs.

Bill smiled as Laura rocked back and forth over his hand. Some how they had timed each movement to work in tandem. She had moved her hand down him as he brought the heel of his hand up against her, bringing out a small whimper of pleasure from her. Bill knew with her hand on him, he wasn't going to last. Adjusting his position as best as he could Bill brought her in tight against his waist. They had gone this far. Would she allow him to go further?

Laura felt the tightness of her pleasure loosen as she rocked against Adama's palm. Then her eyes snapped open as his hand left her and she was feeling his hardness resting right there at her center. Did she dare go further? Could she? Yes, she could. Laura took back her hand and lowered the zipper of his pants. She once again draped her arms over his shoulders. He had his right hand holding her knee as he entered her. Laura bit her bottom lip hard while breathing heavily.

Bill rested his forehead against her chin fighting to keep composed, but the silky tightness of Laura was enough to drive a man insane. He kissed her in time with his first thrust. She gasped into his mouth each time he rocked in and out of her. Laura rested her head back against the bulkhead locking her gaze with his. With his free hand he used his index finger to trace her bottom lip.

"We should move this to the bed." Bill whispered in a gasp.

"No…." She said, "Here, right here." Her breathing was ragged; her heart pounding in her chest. Laura was on fire with Bill all around her, inside of her. She gave no thought to the world outside of this cabin. All she thought of now was his finger tracing her lip. Dipping her head down she caught his finger in between her teeth holding on as she felt the flood gates open. Her inner muscles clamped down on him drawing about his release as well.

Bill fisted his hand at her hip as he came. He kissed her jaw, her cheek, her forehead, all in an attempt to keep from alerting the marines just beyond the door. His strength was leaving him; he was drained in the best way imaginable. Bill was about to move back when Laura kept him where he was.

"Not yet," She whimpered. "Just a few more seconds," Laura shook and quivered as the last of her release abated. The rest of the world, the fleet, Galactica faded away when she was here with Adama. Nothing else seemed important. "Let this feeling last a little while longer."


	74. Dog Tags

Summary: These are a series of Roslin and Adama oneshot's.

Disclaim: I own nothing of BSG or the characters Roslin and Adama.

Rating: Varies

Pairing: Roslin and Adama

Laura felt her heart racing, her mind spinning out of control. She touched her sweat slicked forehead to Bill's as they exhaled together raggedly. They quivered together, riding out the raging storm of their release. It never ceased to amaze her how well and truly exhausted she could feel after she and Adama made love. William Adama was not the Old Man his nickname suggested. Still straddling his waist, Laura made sure to keep her moving to a minimum. Her hands were braced on the bulkhead just above Bill's shoulders. He was under her with his hands resting on her waist. When she had come here early it had been with a head full of steam, her words nothing but anger. Laura hadn't been angry at Bill, she had just been angry. Just one of those days. Then Bill had looked at her, given her the 'Adama Silence' and she felt another emotion all together. It was how they wound up in his bed.

Bill tried to calm him raging heart, tried to calm everything. He was still buried deep within Laura and content to stay there. She straddled his waist, rested her forehead to his. The only cover they had was the spread wrapped around their waists. In a mischievous mood, Bill kissed Laura's jaw, her collar bone, and on down until his lips grazed a rosy flushed nipple. Her hips bucked in response drawing a growl from him.

Laura let her head tip back, exposing the line of he throat. Any minute her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Adama made her so hot, so excited. She knew from the first moment when she met him that they would end up together in bed. Laura hadn't realized that it would take them this long. Bill's hand slid up her sides, urging her to raise her arms. Taking them from the bulkhead Laura lifted her arms in rapture feeling his rough calloused hands running over her soft skin. His hands continued up until his fingers could lace with hers.

Bill started to move again, coming to life inside of her once more. Laura reacted, her hips swaying back and forth. He opened his eyes with effort to watch Laura's face; the pleasure washed over her and she was lost to the bliss. Bill started to move in counterpoint to Laura, her moves for trigger a counter move by him. If she swayed right he would move up.

"Oh gods…" Laura moaned digging her nails into the backs of Bill's hands. It would take no time to reach a climax. Using what strength she had Laura took Bill's hand and pinned them to the bulkhead above them. Angling her head she kissed the top of his scar. She had nearly lost him that day. Laura picked up her pace feeling him move in and out of her; she wanted the oblivion of release. For a few minutes she could believe that she and Bill were alone in the world and that nothing could touch them.

A pang of love jolted his heart when Laura touched her lips to his scar. She was the sweetest thing in the world to him. With her he was able to leave the world behind and forget they were being pursued by the Cylons. With her Bill forgot everything. All that mattered was the addicting pleasure that Laura gave him. Today, when she had come to him angry, he knew she needed this, needed to be in control. There would be another time for him.

Laura rocked and rotated her hips in a rhythm, but she faltered. Her release was coming up on her. Taking her hands from Bill's, Laura locked her desires ridden gaze with him as she rode him harder and harder. Coming down on him Laura felt the detonation deep inside of her race out through her nerve endings like a wild fire. She braced her hands on his strong shoulders riding out the wave to get to the euphoria she knew was coming.

Bill wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close, letting her shudder in his arms. He wanted to hear her heart beat, hear its resounding thump that he knew was because of him. They were locked together in passion, in battles, and now he was chained to her in love. While she still shook, still came, in his arms he switched their positions taking them to the bed with her underneath him. She was still in the throes of passion. Bill closed his eyes rolling with it, letting her ecstasy plow through him.

The seconds passed for Laura as if hours. She didn't want this feeling to end. Bill felt too good against her, buried inside of her. He moved from within her, stretching out beside her. The sudden void had a small succession of aftershocks going through her. Laura arched her spine moaning loudly. Without looking she reached out and put her hand down over his heart. "I'm… staying…." Laura licked her lips, "Here tonight."

"You're always…" Bill drew his finger down the center of Laura's chest, "Welcome in my bed." He leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss to her heart and then to her lips. Bill would never get tired of kissing Laura. Her lips were the softest he had ever felt.

"So welcome that I may not leave." Laura commented and it was the truth. She didn't want to leave. This was where she felt the safest and the most at home.

"Then, don't leave." Bill said.

Laura turned to him with a lazy smile. She moved to her side to face him better, but rather than comment, she had other ideas. Leaning into Bill, Laura let her lips travel the entire length of his scar. This wound had nearly taken her Admiral away from her and Laura would never forgive Boomer for shooting Adama. He belonged to her just as she belonged to him.

Bill moaned. Her lips shouldn't feel so good against a wound that had almost claimed his life. Before he thought better of it, he reached to one of the alcoves were a tag waiting patiently on a chain to be worn. "Laura…"

Laura pulled away from him seeing the glinting of metal off of the dull lighting; it was a Colonial military dog tag. It was Bill's dog tag. She looked at it, to him, and then back to the tag. Laura couldn't speak, she could only smile. He sat up and slipped the chain over her head to rest around her neck. She felt the cold metal against her flushed skin and couldn't be happier

Bill gazed at Laura as she sat there, the blanket around her waist and his Colonial dog tag resting gently between her breasts. He was never a man for words, but gestures; he could make a gesture. Giving her one of his tags told her just how much he cared about her. Laura was his main concern these days. She was his President, his friend, and now his most treasured lover. He never wanted to let her go. Reaching out to her, Bill lightly took her chin between his fingers and brought her down for a kiss as gentle as a summer's breeze.


End file.
